The Nut Job 2
by emmydisney17
Summary: Made by me and my friend Scruffy the rat. When Surly, Buddy and Andie take in an orphaned human child who can talk to animals they had no idea they were going to have to protect their new friend from Raccoon, who returned for revenge as well as a cruel orphanage owner and a bunch of bullies.
1. Surly's Past

**The Nut Job 2**

**Surly's Past**

_"Where do I begin? Well for starters if your wondering how I ever became the outcast I was, it all began one summer in July, summer was always known as the most fun season of all but for me my first Summer would be where my life would hit rock bottom shortly after I was born."_

A purple baby squirrel was whimpering, clutching to his mother who was being chased by a pair of angry alley cats. The mother didn't want to steal food from anyone, especially from creatures bigger then her, but her baby boy was hungry and the park was suffering a shortage of food. Now she was forced to run for her life from the feral felines and she knew that she had to protect her child, bringing him back to their park would not only endanger her only child but the whole park community as well. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't repeat the same mistake her mate and her son's father did. She had lost him then and she was not willing to lose her child now.

She had to protect him, she had to keep him safe.

Quickly she took a sharp turn and entered an alley, confusing the cats long enough to hide her baby in some garbage to hide his scent. She gently stroked her baby's cheek and said "Stay right there sweetie, I'll come back... But if I don't, remember that I'll always be watching out for you. No matter what you do or where you are."

"Mama?" He asked "Where are you going?"

"Just stay still baby." she told him "And..." she became tearful as she gave her child one last hug and said "I hope you live a happy life." With that she kissed her son's forehead and dashed off. She waved her arms and then ran off with the cats fallowing her. The infant squirrel sat in the filth in terror as the meowing faded away into the distance before he crawled out and looked over the edge of the wall, hoping to see his mother.

But she was gone. And he didn't know it yet but that would be the last time he would ever see his mother again.

* * *

Rain fell down everywhere... so much darkness and noise surrounded him...

The tiny purple squirrel shivered beneath his meager shelter, a leaf that he had tried to keep over his head despite it being larger then him, scared out of his mind and hoping this terrible storm would stop soon.

As the storm raged on, he caught streaks of dark shapes moving to and fro against the alleyway behind him, chirping and yellow eyes chilling him more to the core then the rain ever could: rats. His father had warned him about those creatures. Vicious, selfish, always scheming, but most of all, hungry.

And there was one morsel of a squirrel, the child realized, just standing here in wait to have their fill. The terrified infant took a step back... only to almost be trampled underfoot by humans. He jolted back into the alleyway, eyes wide with fear at the giants streaming before him, blocking any means of escape.

He looked back. The rats seemed closer then before. The wall of humans hadn't disappeared. With no way out except from this world, tears fell from his eyes. 'I don't wanna die,' the distraught child thought with denial and fear, 'I don't wanna die. Mommy... Daddy... please come back!'

A shadow suddenly enveloped him, scaring away the rats and causing the child to turn around and look up. It was a 19 year old human girl with yellow hair, brown eyes and wore a long white raincoat under a red dress and brown shoes. Her eyes alone shone with something the baby squirrel couldn't quite place yet he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life.

With an easy pace, the girl picked up the tiny animal and cupped her hands around him to shield the poor thing as best as she could from the shivering cold of the snow.

"It's pretty bad out here isn't it?" the girl suddenly asked, gazing skyward in empathy "My name's Maxie Shumpert, by the way, but you can just call me Maxie. Listen, I don't know why you're here but I do know a better place were you can wait out the storm. How does that sound?"

The baby could only nod his head numbly, too shocked at the kindness this human was showing him.

"I also got plenty of food I can share."

She had the squirrel at "food". For the first time since the tragedy, the baby smiled-faintly and shyly but smiled nonetheless. Faster then Maxie could blink, the little squirrel nuzzled the girl's cheek in gratitude, making Maxie laugh in surprise.

"Whoa, easy now little guy! Wait until we're back home at least!"

* * *

From then on Maxie took care of the infant as much as she could until he was practically a child. Maxine also named the little squirrel Surly because of how she describe him wolfing down the nuts the girl would always give to him whenever he got hungry. She was also loved by the animals of Liberty park, it was like she had a way with any animal she came near that would turn them all into her friends the moment they met. A dear friend to all... unfortunately, Surly's time with Maxie would end all too soon.

One cold November morning Maxie took Surly to the park with her 23 year old friend Aaliyah. They walked over to the biggest tree they could find in the park and Aaliyah said "Okay Maxie, I dare you to climb all he way to the top like Surly does. Unless your chicken and prefer to stick to the ground."

Maxine looked at Surly, who stood at her right shoulder and smiled saying "Let's show her who's boss buddy."

She got a good grip at the tree and began to climb with Surly already racing ahead of his friend. The pair climbed as high as they could, but halfway there Maxie began to have a bit of trouble with balance. Suddenly as she grabbed a branch, it broke clean off due to her weight and she tried to grab something else but ended up slipping and falling.

Surly turned and watched as his human friend fall down to earth, screaming as she plummeted downward before landing with a hard thud on the ground.

"Maxie!"

* * *

Surly gasped as he sat up and looked around, taking deep breaths before he let out a sigh of relief. It was that nightmare again. It was all about the day he had lost his, in fact the day the whole park lost a special friend, one that wasn't an animal like him. He had missed Maxie dearly as she grew up, and would often wished that he could turn back time and bring his human family member back. But it was one of those wishes that just wasn't meant to be.

In fact today was the anniversary of Maxie's untimely demise. Normally he had did nothing special to remember his human friend by, but after that dream he had he felt like he just had to do something different this time, like a heist dedicated to her. But what kind of heist?

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked outside and then back into his tree, looking at his roommate, a little blue rat as he snored peacefully.

Surly gently nudged his friend awake and he whispered "Hey Buddy, wake up."

Buddy yawned and stretched before he rubbed his eyes and greeted his friend with a smile.

"Morning Buddy," the squirrel said "Wanna go hang out?"

Buddy smiled and nodded happily

"Same place as always?" Surly asked

Buddy nodded and the squirrel said "Alright Buddy, let's go and see if we can find any nuts to plunder today."

* * *

My buddy Joei Write is going to make a Sequel to his Nut Job story "City Lights" but he wants to now if people really do want it. If you hadn't read it read it now and review me for your response on both my story and his and i'll be right there to tell him the good news.


	2. The Picnic Heist

**The Picnic Heist**

This was how the people of Oakton described November. Cold and brisk winds, scarce animals and with hints of winter around the corner, as well as Thanksgiving, and everywhere you look you could tell everyone was preparing for the holiday from small shops to big businesses. Today proved no difference as white fluffy clouds cumulus clouds provided ample cover from the sun's rays.

Folks of all shapes, sizes, and colors took advantage of the pleasant conditions anyway they could: jogging, picnics, simple strolls, you name it. Even the daily traffic melee acted more subdued as usual.

Practically everyone could not escape the allure of fall... well, almost everyone.

Sitting atop a tree branch a purple squirrel (and a very board one at that) watched the humans rush on by before he yawned with a stretch of his arms; he turned to his best friend, a loyal and quiet blue rat named Buddy.

The look on the rat's listless face said everything.

"Someday huh?" Surly commented drolly. Buddy merely nodded in response. The squirrel huffed in annoyance. With nothing better to do, the two critter were up a creek without a paddle on how to spend their day. Their last Nut Job had been days ago, and quite frankly, their stomachs were none too pleased by this fact.

Grrr...

With a pang, Buddy rubbed his stomach while Surly shook his head at their misfortune, Boredom and hunger never went well together; they had to do something before they lost their minds. As if by divine providence, Surly spotted humans pulling food out of a picnic basket by a nearby tree. The wheels in his brain got to rolling immediately.

"Say Buddy, my good bosom pal," the purple squirrel cooed as he slang an arm around his friend "How does a nice filling picnic sound?"

Buddy's sudden lift in mood and overeager nod gave the all agreement Surly needed.

"Okay, remember that unopened packet of balloons we found the other day and Mole's stash of dung-bomb solution?" Mole was a bit of a chemistry junkie ever since they'd gotten a hold of that TV and some old videos about some scientist named Will Rye or something. Buddy nodded again, this time out of understanding. "I think it's time these humans got a real whiff of nature. I get the solution, you get the balloons."

Once his rat friend began hopping up and down in place excitingly, Surly instantly knew he was on board, so without further ado the two animals split up to fulfill their respective objectives.

The park brimmed five minutes later with the sound-and spell-of five screaming humans dashing out of the park, any human or animal unfortunate enough to be nearby receiving a face full of a stench bad enough to gag rats.

All that were left behind were a picnic basket and two very satisfied critters. Regrettably, though, when Surly and Buddy searched for nuts, their results turned moot.

'Okay, seriously,' Surly thought in derision 'We live in a town named after a tree. Who the heck in this town would not eat nuts?' Shaking his head in disgust, he was about to break the news to Buddy when he saw his rat pal munching on some marshmallows.

"Buddy!" Surly exclaimed "What do you think your doing?"

His friend just swallowed and let out a loud burp.

"Oh brother," Surly muttered with a face palm. "Well, is it delicious?"

Buddy nodded and gave his friend a marshmallow. Surly sniffed it before he stuffed it into his mouth... his tongue instantly exploded with various delectable flavors! This stuff was better then nuts and since it came from humans it as so easy to get!

That gave Surly an idea and elicited a wicked grin across his face. "Come on pal, let's get these back to the other park animals. Andie's going to flip when she gets a taste of this."

To the squirrel's surprise, though, Buddy frowned and shook his head, gesturing at the basket and framing his hands at it as if he were about to take a picture.

"Oh come on," Surly scoffed with a perplexed stare, paws akimbo "All we have to do is push this basket and..." he took one look at said basket, noticing it was too big for either of them to push, and his hands went dropping to his sides "Oh... I see your point."

The squirrel and rat sat back on their haunches as they (well, Surly, mostly) pondered their next course of action. Fortunately, that didn't take long for Surly perked at a sudden idea.

"Got it!" He turned to Buddy and gestured a finger to stay right where he was. "You stay with the basket and make sure nothing gets to it. I'll go get some muscle."

Buddy nodded with a smile, puffing out his chest and saluting his friend like a soldier. Chuckling at the rat's actions, Surly scampered of to complete his task. For the next few minutes, Buddy remained by the basket, not having much else to do besides sit around and enjoy the pleasant weather, his mind wandering to whatever it could think of.

His thinking was cut off with the sudden arrival of Surly, who had brought the gopher siblings with him. "Yo, bud!" the squirrel shouted as he waved his hand to get his friend's attention.

The rat turned his head at the call, smiling when he spotted Surly. He returned the wave and hopped to his feet as Surly walked back to his side while the gophers strolled up to the basket and scrutinized it from all sides.

Jimmy, Johnny and Jamie immediately got to work and pushed the basket towards the mill as Jimmy said "Hey Surly, are you going to share this with the other animals of the park?"

"That would depend on whether or not you guys will take back every rotten comment you've said about me." Surly said as he crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke this, smirking "In front of me or behind my back makes no difference."

"What?! Why I oughta-" Jamie started until Buddy shoved a potato chip from the basket into her mouth. A few chews later her tone did a complete backflip. "I;m so very sorry Surly."

"Hey, how come she got a treat and we didn't?" Johnny retorted in anger, looking about ready to pound some heads "You-"

"Buddy..."

Pop went into some more chips into the older twin brother's mouths. Same result: "Like I always say, he's a generous guy. I've always admired him!"

"Hey, I admired him more then you admire him!" Johnny argued as he shoved his brother.

Watching the two go back at each other lit up another light bulb in Surly's head: If he brought more human food into the park then he'd be treated just like a hero. It had to be better then waiting for every chance to plan a nut heist.

Only two questions: Would Andie, the new park leader, approve of it and, most importantly, where was he going to get more human food? These questions lingered at the back of Surly's mind all day, even while he and Buddy shared in the spoils leftover from the park animals' meal, which would have been a total free-for-all if not for Andie and her organizational skills.

Speaking of Andie, Surly kept rolling around in his head how he'd bring the idea up to the red squirrel when he felt a familiar tap on his shoulder. His eyes shifted around to discover none other then the smiling red coated squirrel herself standing behind him, her emerald eyes bright and curious.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Surly merely grunted so Andie took that answer for a yes and seated herself beside him on the grass, the great tree's leafs shielding them from the sun. Then she said "It looks like you've had a lot on your mine lately. Any other time you'd be spreading your brand of mayhem."

She earned a gruff chuckle for her troubles. That she considered progress since it was an improvement from when Surly would either ignoe or mock her attempts at being friendly.

"Oh don't worry. If you play your cards right, you'll be seein' more of my mayhem real soon."


	3. The Next Heist

**The Next Heist**

That Statement piqued Andie's interest almost as fast as a car stopping on a dime. She tilted her head at Surly with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

Surly studied her a bit, matching her stare for stare. Trusting others besides Buddy still didn't come easy to him due to countless years of being mistreated and unloved, but Andie came close to an exception after that whole fiasco with the old park leader Raccoon, those human robbers, the rats and even an unplanned partnership with the pug Precious he never expected to be friends with during their first ever Nut Job. In fact, if anything at all, she was also the only animal besides Buddy who had actually genuinely forgiven him for his mistakes.

'Oh well, it's not like I have anything to lose by telling her.' he thought to himself with a grin 'So why not?' he took a deep breath and said out of the open "Andie, I got this crazy idea. Why don't we start taking food from the humans?"

"Take food from the humans?" Andie asked in surprise.

"Sure, I mean, I thought about it while we were bringing in the basket." Surly explained "Heck, if we can steal nuts out of a nut store, how hard can it be to steal different kinds of delicious food we've never tried from human homes?"

"Well... I don't know." Andie said uneasily "I mean, after that nut heist, even if it went a little nutty with the cars and stuff... but pulling of a heist inside a human home? What it's more dangerous then our first? Nobody would even dare risk going into a house and risk the possibility of being poisoned, eaten by cats and dogs, hit by large objects or worse just for... those puffy things you like."

Surly just chuckled at her concern "I know, but just think, it'll all be worth it once we steal it and enjoy he spoils all day and night. it's a lot easier then just simply fighting over one nut, you have to admit that."

"Yes I do." Andie said "But we don't even know if it is safe for us to eat. What if something terrible happens?"

"Like one minute your stuffing your face and the next minute you have a second head?" Surly asked

Andie couldn't help but chuckle at that and said "Okay, maybe not anything_ that_ horrible... but still..."

"Don't worry Andie, if there is anything wrong with the food I'll be the first to know and we can all go back to nuts if one of us even pukes or puffs up or something. And that is a promise I intend to keep."

Andie smiled and said "Oh Alright, we'll go with it for now."

"That a girl." Surly said as he gently nudged her. Suddenly he noticed a sparkle in her eyes that made him smile. He wasn't sure what made him feel funnier at that moment as he gazed into those sparkling eyes: that sparkle or the sudden wriggly sensation in his stomach... not that he was complaining about it of course.

In all honesty, he never minded Andie much as he did the various park animals. Aside from Buddy, she was the only one who had ever managed to defy his critical view of the world, and after that fateful nut job caper, there was something about this dame had started to affect him in ways he had never expected... or even noticed before... like how beautiful her eyes shined in the light, how smooth and silky her fur seemed to be, how graceful and gorgeous her smile was... how...

"Surly!"

Surly shook his head and said "What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Andie asked.

Surly blushed, thankful for his dark fur right now, when he realized he had been staring at her like she was a prized giant nut and shook his head before saying "Uh, nothing. I mean, uh, well, you look nice today... i'll just let Buddy know your in and we can work on a plan and... gotta go bye!"

He turned, and smashed into the tree face first. He shook his head and chuckled before he scurried off, only to trip on one of the tree's roots. Andie couldn't help but giggle and Surly blushed harder as he hid his face with his tail and walked the rest of the way on two legs, grumbling to himself "How humiliating, I hope nobody else saw that."

* * *

He soon stumbled across Buddy lounging out on one of the roots of a tree near the mill, the rat peeking an eye open at his approach and waving in greeting.

Surly halfheartedly returned the gesture back. "Buddy, I have just made the ultimate of stupid ideas: I just convinced Andie I have a plan to get more human food, wen I don't even now how they got the stuff into the basket let alone where they keep and get it! It's not like they have food lying around for us to take it like that picnic!"

Falling down on his rear, Surly hung his head before Buddy patted his shoulder with an assuring smile. Through the squirrel knew his friend was trying to comfort him, he nevertheless said "Thanks Pal, but i'm still in deep trouble If we end up waiting for weeks for another picnic. I just can't do that, not even to Andie."

e suddenly noticed Buddy grinning slyly at him

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

To his shock, Buddy made a heart sign with his paws. Surly did not take long to understand the meaning.

"Whoa whoa, this isn't what you think!" He asserted with a blush "There is nothing going on between me and Andie! I swear it's nothing more then a good friendship/partnership! That's all!"

When Buddy continued that annoying stare, the squirrel blushed before throwing his hands in the air in exasperation and stood up "Oh forget it. Let's just focus on getting more human food okay?"

Buddy smiled and nodded

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

To their 'luck', the trip into the city yield no results. Even worse, thunder echoed, in the air in hour later, fallowed by rain pouring down in buckets. The pair had no choice but to hide in a tilted trash can in the nearest alleyway to wait out the storm.

"Some day huh Buddy?" Surly griped. Out of his peripherals, he curiously noticed Buddy eagerly peeking out at something. "Buddy? What are you looking at?"

The moment he joined his friend, Surly's eyes lit up with excitement at the two burly uniformed humans with aprons handling three plastic bags, bulging no doubt with whatever leftovers were tossed into them... and the two mammals could tell from the strong aroma emanating from the sacks that said leftovers would be delicious indeed!

The second the man deposited the tied bags into the dumpster and went back into the restaurant, Surly and Buddy sprang into action, speeding up o the dumpster and using closed trash cans and whatever other items they could find to create a makeshift stairway since the sides of the dumpster would be too slick to grip ono thanks to the rain.

Once they reached the edge of the dumpster, Surly and Buddy sent their noises to work, easily picking up the yummy smell of food and scrambling to it. Surly dared a peek into the nearest bags he drooled at the sight of the sizeable morsels inside.

"This is perfect, now all we gotta do is figure out how we're going to get all this back to the par in one piece." Surly said "And without getting it soaked."

Then the reality of the plan donged on him again thanks to Buddy. Even if the rains topped early how would two tiny animals carry two gigantic bags of food back to the park? The longer they took the more Andie would get worried and the hungrier the animals would get. There had o be a way for them to get the bags to the park safely... but what?

His thoughts were cut off at the sound of someone crying and sniffling. Surly and Buddy shared a look of confusion before noticing some distance from their dumpster a large box where a teal and white suitcase and a pink and red wagon were placed. Fortunately, the rain began to die down, so the two scampered over to the box to investigate.

Imagine their surprise when they pulled back a cardboard lid and another and saw a little human girl sitting inside the box!


	4. Annika the Orphaned Girl

**Meet Annika the Orphan**

Surly and Buddy were still shocked by this discovery as the little girl looked at the pair with tears in her eyes. The poor thing couldn't be any older then 9 years old and she had long honey-blonde hair held in a pony tail by a white hairband, hazel eyes with large black round glasses in front of her eyes and she wore a black jacket over a brown dress with pink socks with green shoes. She kept staring at them while her thin stomach audibly roared in hunger.

Surly was worried the child would eat them but when Buddy watched her shed tears in front of him his heart went out to the little girl. The rat approached the girl with a smile as the child wiped her nose with her sleeve and smiled back.

"H-Hi little guys." She said shyly "Are you hungry?"

At that the little girl's stomach rumbled as loud as it did before, forcing her to rub it to quiet it down before she took out some nuts and said "Here you go little fellas, some nice nuts for you."

Normally Surly was wary about accepting treats from humans. But the kid seemed harmless enough so he threw caution to the wind and grabbed a nut to eat it. Buddy did the same but he was more concerned about the little girl let alone his own stomach. She was not like the other humans they met and he couldn't help but feel guilty over the fact they had something to eat and this child did not.

"Bud, are you okay?" Surly asked once he realized his rat pal had not already dined on the offered nut.

Buddy gestured a paw to the girl, who stared back in confusion and ate his nut before pointing to the little child's tummy.

"Wait, are you trying to say you wanna feed her?" Surly asked "But we can't! I mean, we have to get food back ourselves and we can't stop and feed something who's stomach's bigger then ours! We have to..." his voice trailed off when he heard the girl's stomach roar again and she whimpered as she rubbed it and she stared at him with big sad eyes.

It was then Surly began to wonder why she was in this situation in the first place. It would have been easier to leave her like this but he also know that if he did Buddy would never speak to him again until either of them was six feet under. Judging how Buddy pleaded at him with his own big eyes he could tell the rat had already grown fond of this little tyke while she petted the rat, making him smile from her tender touch.

Surly found himself chuckling at the cute scene and it was then he knew then and there that none of them were ever to leave this kid by herself. But where would they take her? Surly had a feeling the kid's parents weren't around, other wise the girl would not be here to begin with, and if he took her back to the park it might not work so well with Andie and the other park animals... but what other choice did they have?

Finally with a sigh he said "Alright fine, we'll feed the kid."

Buddy was so happy he kissed the squirrel and Surly groaned with disgust as he whipped his cheek while the child giggled. After that moment Surly looked at the girl and said "Alright now, we're going to get you some food and then find out what to do with you, you can just stay here and keep quiet so no human can see you got it?" He turned away from the girl and said "I can't believe it, i'm talking to this kid like she can understand me."

Shaking his head to rid himself of the silly notion, Surly gestured Buddy to fallow before scampering to the back door, where they waited for a human worker to exit out with trash bags. When one did, the two mammals hastily entered without detection before the door closed. Now inside the kitchen, Surly and Buddy took cover behind a table overflowing with stacked pots and pans. Surly took a look out and carefully studied the chefs and cooks crisscrossing to and fro across the kitchen, some switching to other dishes while others were taking doors that led elsewhere such as the dining room.

That's when he spotted the perfect opportunity: a chef had left his doggie bag (so doubt for a customer to go) to clean up a spill. "Buddy," he silently said with a suitable twitch of the wrist "This way."

The squirrel and rat darted from their hiding place to hiding place, evading every human who happened to incidentally turn their way until they eventually reached their goal. Peeking their heads over the table they spotted the doggie bag and snatched it, quickly retracing their steps, dodging a human that nearly spotted them before they ran out as fast as they could with the bulging doggie bag.

They walked over to where they left the girl and scanned their surroundings for her. "I sure hope the kid is grateful for this." Surly uttered under his breath.

"I am!"

Jumping at the sound, Surly and Buddy relaxed once they recognized the source to only be the girl, peeking her head out from behind a nearby trash can where she'd stowed herself away while the animals had been searching for food. However Surly furrowed his eyebrows at the child's respond to his earlier statement. There was no way she could've had understood what she had said... right?

'Nah, can't be. I've been watching too many of those corny movies with Andie' he said to himself 'She was probably talking to herself.'

"Anyway, here ya go kid." He said as he handed her the doggie bag and sat back with Buddy as they watched her pig out on the food, her ravenous hunger something to whistle at. Apparently, this kid had been going on for a long while without nourishment. Surly felt a pang of empathy. Going on without food: Boy, he sure knew that sad song. At least now that was one situation taken care of. Now they have to figure out somewhere safe to place her.

"So why are you here?" The girl asked

A double take had to be taken by Surly and Buddy when they heard that question. The squirrel regarded the girl with an 'are-you-nuts' look. She didn't honestly expect two park animals answer back as if they could understand each other.

Unless...

No, it couldn't be... but just to make sure...

"Uh, just looking for food. I'm Surly and this is Buddy."

"Nice to meet you Surly and Buddy." The girl said as she pushed back her glasses "I'm Annika."

Surly and Buddy's jaws dropped in shock as they stared at her like she had sprouted a second head then screamed at the top of their lungs. Annika did the same, screaming as well as being startled out of her mind.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Wrong?" Surly asked "WRONG? You're a human that can understand what we're saying! THAT'S what's wrong!" He struggled to explain while wildly gesticulating with his hands "How... why... since when can you do that?"

"Since I was born I guess." Annika said with a shrug once she had calmed down "I never really thought about that actually. I've always been able to talk to animals since I was a baby. You guys aren't the only animals to react to me like that."

Surly could imagine.

"But you're also the first ones who didn't run away from me the moment you found out." Annika said sadly "They even called me names like freak and weirdo so I never made much friends, human or animal alike." The way she looked down so sadly tugged on the heartstrings of Buddy and even Surly, who began to feel guilty over his judgmental attitude towards her.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Surly mustered up the best smile a guy like him could ever make and warily approached the child saying "Well, that's a shame. Cause now that I think about it, that thing you do is actually pretty cool."

Annika perked up, the light returning to her eyes "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Surly said as he threw his arm to the side, Buddy behind him nodding fervently in agreement "C'mon, talking to animals? That's gotta be the coolest thing ever! I bet those other humans must be jealous about it."

"Actually, they don't know." Annika said "I get bullies enough about myself as it is... that's why I'm here."

"You mean your a runaway?" Surly asked

"A runaway orphan, I ran away from an orphanage." Annika said "I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"A runaway orphan?" Surly asked "Why are you an orphan? I mean, if that's a little too personal, I understand."

"Not really." Annika said "It happened long ago but I remember most of it. Plus I asked about it." She reached her hands out and Buddy climbed up to one hand while Surly hopped onto the other and she pulled them close to her face and said "It happened so long ago... when I was just 3 years old my mom, dad and my big brother Tyler, he attended a prep school, anyway on my Third birthday party we went to the zoo. We were having a fun time when the lions got out, they're really big cats, much bigger then alley cats. Those lions took so many lives... My parents and Tyler saved me... but not themselves... I never even got to know much about them."

She began to cry again and Buddy patted her cheek gently and Surly felt his face fell. "Well, your not the only one... Some big cats took my mother to when I was just a baby... I don't even know what happened to my dad... but I guess we're pretty much on the same boat as each other."

Annika smiled and said "I hope your parents are proud of you and are always watching you... like mine are..."

Surly smiled back along with Buddy before a thought crossed the squirrel's mind "So uh, if you don't wanna go back to... wherever your from... How about you let those guys in there who made you the food take you in?"

Annika's smile turned into a frown and she said "I can't. I tried to get food from them before but they threatened to call the police on me, called me a bunch of names like 'street rat' and 'alley brat'... That's why I was crying in that box you found me in."

Surly and Buddy traded looks before at each other before Surly said "Well, in that case, how about somewhere no one will ever bully you again?"

"Like where?" Annika asked

"Our park." Surly said "It's not much, but if you get on everyone's good side I think I see a light in your future."

Annika smiled and pulled the pair close for a hug, careful not to crush them since she was bigger then them "Oh thank you!"

"But first," Surly said "Can you do us a favor and load up your little wagon with some trash bags?"

Annika smiled and said "Okay, i'll do my best. But then what?"

"What else?" Surly asked with a grin "Take out dinner for the park."


	5. Annika Moves into the Park

**Annika Moves into the Park**

With Annika as their human transport (and by that we mean hanging around in her wagon and ducking in between the bags whenever a human passed by), Surly and Buddy made it back to the park in little under an hour. By that time, the sun had already begun to set, paining the park and the rest of the city in oranges and reds with a hint of purple.

Surly hopped off the wagon the moment Annika went through the park entrance, Buddy fallowing in suit. He turned towards the girl and stuck his thumb at a giant tree in the distance. "See that tree over there? It's where me and Bud live along with a bunch of other animals.

Annika tilted her head in curiosity. She put a hand to her mouth in worry "Does that mean I have to live there, too? Because I don't think that'd be very comfortable."

Surly snorted. "Relax, kid. There's an old mill you can use. We just gotta get approval from the boss, first."

"Oh, okay." Annika conceded with a relived smile. Living in the mill sounded much more pleasant. "I didn't know animals have bosses though."

"Sure we do! And Andie's the best head honcho this place's ever had!" Surly exclaimed "Trust me, she's real nice and caring. She's going to take one look at you and you're as good as set! After all, who could resist a face like that?"

Annika giggled at the complement. Somehow she had a feeling she could get to like it here. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice in the distance and Surly groaned "Oh no, not him."

"Him who?" Annika asked

"Grayson, the park hero, or should I say the park doofus." Surly explained "He's probably showing off to the other animals again.

"Let's go and meet them!" Annika said happily

"No wait!" Surly shouted but Annika was already dashing into the park to meet the animals with her suitcase and wagon as well as the trash bags in tow.

* * *

Grayson (as usual) was standing before his adoring fans as he posed for them, the females swooning profusely over his handsomeness.

Andie had hoped this would distract the animals long enough for Surly and Buddy to come back with some food and time was starting to run out. Turning to Mole, her official second hand, she worriedly asked "Where are they? What's keeping them?"

"Maybe they got lost or something." The earthbound animal offered as a theory "There I a good chance they could've been ran over, attacked by rats, squashed by humans, or caged and captured or..."

"Mole!"

"Sorry! Just saying."

"Now, anybody want to hear about how I saved the park from thirst?" Grayson continued to brag "It's a real classic one!"

A mouse standing beside him was about to respond when a large shadow loomed over them, sending her and several other animals fleeing and screaming bloody murder. Grayson was left confused until he noticed the shadow and looked back. He didn't even have time to scream or run when a human girl grabbed him by his tail and pulled him upwards-and none to gently at that.

"OW! Let go! The tail bruises easily!" he exclaimed as he wriggled around in her grasp.

"Grayson!" Andie exclaimed as she an out to help him. Big mistake. Before she could even blink Annika grabbed her tail with her free hand and held both squirrels in the air as she giggled, utterly oblivious to their distress.

"You're so funny!" she said

"Save me!" Grayson cried in fear, hands curled to his chest "I'm too handsome to die!"

Andie was too busy watching her life flash before her eyes to notice anything else around her when she heard Surly shot "Kid! What do you think you're doing?!"

Annika turned to see Surly and Buddy, confused by the hysterical tone of the squirrel's voice "I was just about to ask for their names."

Surly could only face palm at that expression. "You're doing a pretty terrible first impression, kid. Just put them both down, gently. OK?"

With a shameful nod, Annika gently placed the squirrels back down; Grayson instantly dashed towards Surly and grabbed him in a choking hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Get off me you loon!" Surly snapped as he pushed Grayson away.

Andie was too much in shock to respond at first as she turned to Surly (who was still pulling Grayson off him) then back to Annika, the girl waving innocently at her.

"Surly," the red squirrel finally spoke once Surly had gotten the gray squirrel off of him. Her gaze became livid. "You better have a good explanation for this!"

Surly put his arms up defensively. "Relax, Andie! I do! This here's Beth. Me and Bud found her while we were searching for food. She's got nowhere to go and..." he paused to rub the back of his head sheepishly, already cringing at how Andie would respond to this next part "I might have promised her a place here."

"You... did what?!" Andie asked in shock

"He told me I could live here." Annika responded.

"Whoa!" Grayson exclaimed in shock while Andie gasped in surprise by how the girl responded. "And did she just-" Grayson butted in between Andie and Surly, pointing a finger at Annika while stammering.

"Yeah, I know, she can understand everything we're saying." Surly answered with a shrug on his shoulders "Don't ask me how or why, she just does."

Grayson could only blink in response, as did Mole and the rest of the animals still around. They had no idea what to say about this at all.

Andie blinked too, her mouth agape and hands akimbo. At last, she face palmed, quite beside herself at this point "Surly," she finally said after a few tense moments "You've really done it this time. You honestly expect that a human-"

"Kid." Surly causally interrupted

"That a human child," Andie continued without skipping a beat "To live with a bunch of park animals without so much as a hitch? What'll happen if other people see her and realize she actually lives here? What then? I... I can't even call this insane! This is... this is...!"

The red squirrel stopped her tirade at the fell of rough yet gentle hands on her shoulders. When she looked up, she caught herself unwillingly entranced by Surly's golden brown eyes for a hot second before she shook her head violently, forcing herself to stay focused.

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy and, heck, I'm doubting this will work myself." Surly told her gently "But Buddy and I just can't leave her out in the streets again. She's no where else to go and no one else to care for her. Please Andie, just look at her."

Andie turned to face Annika , who had sat down on the grass, and her resolve began to crumble when she realized the girl was afraid of what she would say. Buddy was beside her and he stroked her knee to comfort her. Andie's heart softened at the scene, realizing that she couldn't bring herself to say no, and she said "Alright, she can stay, But there will have to be some rules for her to fallow."

"I'll do anything miss Andie!" Annika said as she reached out and pet Andie's head, the tender touch of the human child's fingers made the squirrel's tension and worry melt away, Andie had no idea being petted could feel so good and couldn't help but giggle as she gently pushed the fingers aside to tell Annika the rules.

"Okay then, here are the rules." Andie said, pointing a finger up "Rule number one; no overeating. Everyone here gets a fair share of food and we make sure nobody here is left unfed."

"Ok, I won't overeat." Annika said as she patted her tummy

"Rule Two," Another finger went up "Don't let any humans see you, but if they do tell them your on a picnic or playing with your friends or whatever you can think of."

"Good idea." Annika said

"And rule three, most importantly, never tell anyone you live in the mill." Andie said "If they find out we're taking care of you who knows what they'll do, but I think I can imagine it will not be pretty."

Annika smiled and said "Don't worry, I promise i'll fallow all the rules. I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be amazing here in my new home!"

Mole cleared his throat to get his leader's attention "Uh, Andie, I don't think that-GAAHHH!" Only to be scooped up by Annika.

"Aren't you a cutie? Coochie coochie coo!" she cooed as she tickled the mole. Mole laughed like crazy as he wriggled around in the girl's open palm and the red squirrel chuckled at the endearing scene. Just hearing her call Mole cute, which no one had ever called him before, made Andie think that maybe having Annika around won't end up a disaster after all.

"So what do you think An?" Surly asked "You think she'll fit in?"

Andie looked at how happy Annika was as she continued to tickle Mole and she said "I think she'll fit in just fine."


	6. Bad Memories from the Past

**Bad Memories from the Past**

The rest of the day, much to the relief of all the animals, (especially Andie and Surly), went without a hitch. Aside from a young couple passing by an hour after Annika arrived, the girl managing to convince them that she was just playing hide and seek with her friends, nothing out of hand occurred.

At least... not until night came.

Surly jolted at the sound of someone tossing and turning. Eyes blearily from being awakened, he searched around the mill where everybody decided to stay to keep their newcomer company until he detected the source of the sound: Annika. She'd been given an old violet yet hole free blanket and an old pillow the gophers had found at something the humans called a "garage sale." It had served well enough to keep Annika warm and comfortable, so Surly knew the shivers going up and down her little body weren't from the cold.

He checked around to see if the sound had aroused anyone else from sleep as well. Nope, just him. Lovely. Surly sighed forlornly, pulling a hand down his face. His sympathy mounted, however, once Annika began to whimper, the noise managing to make a few animals fidget in their sleep.

'Hoo boy, kid,' Surly warily thought as he carefully made his way to the fitful child without waking his fellow animals up, 'You can't make this easy, can you?'

"Mommy... Daddy..."

Those words stopped Surly in his tracks. Annika had said them so quietly yet in the silence, they were thunderclaps in comparison. Maybe that's why a familiar rat shape popped it's head above the sea of slumbering animals. Surly caught sight of his friend, the worry evident in the rat's eyes, and so gestured him to get back to sleep.

Buddy looked hesitant at first yet after a moment's contemplation, finally heeded his friend's suggestion and went back to sleep. He trusted his friend's judgment.

Turning back to Annika, Surly slowly but surely put a hand on the girl's forehead, marveling for a moment at the softness and warmth. The girl finally stopped tossing and turning and let a faint smile slip across her tear stained face.

Surly couldn't help but smile warmly as he sat down beside Annika "It's okay kid, i'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt ya. I promise."

As he watched her sleep he felt a strange warming sensation inside his chest and he realized he was starting to feel attached to this little human, he hadn't bonded with a human in along time... not since...

'No, no snap out of it.' Surly thought 'She's gone and she's never coming back.' then he focused on wiping away Annika's tears and gently wiped it away with his tail before he gazed at the little girl and sighed 'This kid's pretty cute when she's asleep.'

He curled up next to the sleeping girl and he whispered softly "Good night Annika... sweet dreams."

* * *

The next morning he was fast asleep when the sound of stuff being pushed around woke him up. He yawned and stretched, careful not to accidently wake up Annika with his tail, and looked around for everyone. To his surprise they were all surrounding Annika's suitcase and even taking stuff out of it to show everyone else.

Surly scampered over and he said "What are you guys doing?"

"Checking out Annika's stuff." Johnny said as he pulled out a scrapbook from the suitcase along with his siblings "You gotta check it out, this books got lots of fun pictures in it!"

"Look at what I found, pressed flowers!" Mole said as he pulled out some old flowers. He sniffed them and groaned "Ugh, don't smell good though."

"I found some candy!" Grayson exclaimed before he popped one into his mouth... then spat it out "Ew, Gross! Stale candy!"

Surly watched as Buddy and Andie pulled out something and he walked up to them saying "So what did you find?"

"I think we found a photo of Annika's family." Andie said

Surly took a look at the photo and saw two adults and a 12 year old boy in fancy rich people clothes at a tea party. Annika's mother was holing a teapot, the boy (whom Surly guessed was Annika's older brother) and her father was cradling a three year old baby girl in a pretty dress in his arms.

"That baby must be Annika," Andie said "Oh, she looked so cute!"

"Yeah... too bad she's the only one left now." Surly said. He noticed Andie frowning at what he said and added "But don't worry, we're taking care of her now." However as they stared at the picture they were unaware of the little girl waking up from her slumber.

The little girl, rubbing her eyes tiredly, tilted her head in curiosity at the animals once she noticed them crowded around something. When she squinted her eyes and realized her suitcase was open and on the floor, she... kinda didn't take it well.

"STOP!"

Everyone jumped back in fright at the shout and then scattered when they saw Annika running toward them, tears in her eyes. Surly tensed at the sight, afraid the girl might end up hurting somebody. To his relief Annika just got down to her knees and began too put everything they took out back into the suitcase, muttering something to herself out of worry.

Seeing her act like this made guilt pierce Surly's heart and he looked around to see that everyone else was feeling just as guilty as well, Andie and Buddy included. 'Great' he thought as he rubbed the back of his head 'We haven't even known each other for a day and we already break her trust'. They'd all be lucky if Annika ever wanted to speak to them again.

"I'm sorry."

Surly's head shot up at the apology, brows furrowing in confusion. Annika wasn't the one who invaded someone privacy, they were. So why did she say she was sorry? He took a few steps towards the child, who finally managed to regain all her possessions and put them back into the case. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what I did... but I promise never to do it again. Please don't take my stuff away." Annika said as a tear escaped her

A look of realization flashed on Andie's face, inciting her to take a step forward next and voice out her fellow animal's thoughts "Wait... you thought we were doing this to punish you?"

Annika responded with a faint nod and sniffle. Andie crossed her paws over her heart in shock, Surly and the other animals were just as shocked by the girl's response.

"No! No! You didn't do anything wrong! We were just curious, that's all! We've never had a human this close to us before." Andie sighed, letting her hands drop to her sides "But we should've at least woken you up and asked for your permission first. We're the ones who should be sorry."

All the animals spoke words of apology as well, especially Surly, to which Annika gave a relived smile back. "Oh! Well, I understand. It's just taking my stuff was how those people at the orphanage would punish me if I did something wrong. It always worked because these things are all I have to remember my family by."

Surly whined at that; he had to admit, that sounded kind of harsh for a punishment. Plus, it made him and the other animals feel guiltier about their blunder "Don't worry, we get it."

Annika smiled and Surly smiled back before the girl turned back to the suitcase and said "Well, I could use some help to decorate my new home with my stuff. That way all of you can enjoy it!"

"That would be delightful Annika." Andie said.

In no time they transformed a dark and lonely mill room into a place so nice any child would be happy to live in it. And of all the children in the world none were as special to the animals as their Annika.

However one thing boggled their minds.

"Annika, remember what you said while we were in your suitcase?" Andie asked as all the décor got set up "What is an orphanage?"

"A place where children who don't have any parents or anybody else to care for them goes." Annika said "I lost my parents when I was little, like others while some just get abandoned or worse. At first it wasn't so bad. My orphanage was once run by a kind man named Mr. Wright. He was honest, sweet, caring and he made sure everyone was treated fairly. Just like Andie."

Andie blushed at the comparing complement and smiled before she said "And then what happened?"

"He died in an accident." Annika said "So the city hired someone else to take his place. They hired a former officer named Mr. Vigman to take over."

"And was he kind?" Andie asked

"Not at all." Annika said "Shortly after he moved in he took over the whole place and changed it into a prison. He's really mean, gives us harsh punishments and he's not shy about it. He's terrible and what's worse is that there is a bully named Bryan who leads a gang of bullies; he's cruel, brash and never got in trouble with Mr. Vigman. He even tried to rip up all my photos once, and that was when I knew I had to run away."

She curled up into a ball as horrible memories filled her head and Buddy smiled up at her with a sympathetic smile along with the others. Annika smiled and said "I bet you never had a bully here, someone who's so cruel and dishonest he'd do anything to boss you around."

At that Andie's face turned away and darkened all of a sudden, much to Annika's concern. In fact, as the child looked around, she noticed many of the animals either scowling or frowning for some reason. Even Surly and Buddy seemed to tense a little. Andie quickly noticed the child's discomfort, though, and so forced a week smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Andie said "Everyone was just thinking about someone we once knew. Trust me, we all know that feeling."

Surly added nothing to that. He and Buddy knew how deep a wound Raccoon's betrayal remained on the other animals, Andie especially.

Annika hummed thoughtfully to herself, taking in Andie's words. Whoever treated her new friends so horribly was definitely not someone she'd hope to meet anytime soon-or ever for that matter.

But enough about that, today was just getting started and there were plenty of things to get done. Annika clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "That's all in the past, though! We're not gonna let a few meanies from back then ruin our day, right?"

Everyone couldn't help but marvel at her optimism. Like a light switch, all the bad memories of their former leader vanished from their minds in the wake of that beaming smile.

Andie giggled in agreement "You took the words right out of my mouth. Okay everyone, we've got a busy day today, so let's get started!"


	7. Taking care of Annika

**Taking care of Annika**

Being new to park lifestyle, Annika decided to hang around with Surly and Buddy first (since she'd known them the longest) and see what sort of work the animals did here. As she expected, most of it consisted of collecting food: mostly nuts, although she did spot some small fruit and sol. stuff they took from the garbage among the piles.

As Andie always said, however, "Better safe then sorry."

"Okay kid," Surly, who perched on the girl's left shoulder and Buddy on the right, began with a clap of his hands after the end of breakfast "First thing's first, we've got to figure out how o split the look of food with everyone in the park and-"

Annika's stomach growled and rumbled, instantly interrupting the squirrel. The girl rubbed her aching tummy with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Surly. I'm pretty hungry."

"Hungry? Already?" Surly asked incredulously, "We just ate!"

"You ate you mean." Annika corrected before pointing to herself "I didn't, remember?"

Surly realized the chil had not touched a single thing when the animals dined on their finds. Then it hit him: of course, humans don't scurry along the ground or garbage for food; they make food... or at least, buy it.

Only one problem: where in town could a couple of park animals go about buying enough edibles to feed a little girl?

The situation only worsened when Annika removed her shoes to let her feet breathe and the fowl stench of her feet reached the noses of the two mammals, whose faces turned green automatically.

"Oh gross!" Surly shouted as he held his nose "Geez kid! When was the last time you bathed?!"

"Since I ran away," Annika murmured with a downward glance to the ground "Sorry about that."

When Buddy fell over in unconsciousness, Surly drew the line "Alright, that's it. First up kid, you are going to take a bath and then we'll worry about feeding you."

"But where am I going to bathe?" Annika asked

"I know a part of the park's river bed that'll do the trick, no human ever goes there so it's perfect. Follow me." Surly gestured with a swing of his hand. Then he noticed the comatose Buddy "But first put on those shoes and help me revive Buddy."

* * *

A quick dip in the cold morning river bed did the trick for Buddy, who zipped right back onto dry land, body shivering and teeth chattering. If this had been almost everyone else, they would've given Surly the death glare for having Annika do that. This was Buddy, though, who understood his friends had good intentions so gave them a nod of thanks.

Surly returned the nod before looking back at Annika "Alright, you take as long as you need in there. Buddy and I will be back to see if we can't get ya any clean clothes... and maybe some dry towels you can dry yourself off with while we're at it. We'll give Andie the heads up so she can check up on ya. Don't worry, she'll respect your privacy."

Annika nodded in agreement "Okay, oh, and just so you know, my orphanage used to get our clothes at a place called a Cathy's Clothes store, it's a dark blue building on the corner of South Avenue and Kings Road.

Surly gave a thumbs up in approval "Got it, and since Kings Road also got a bath shop, we'll be in and out quicker then a bunny!"

And so after leaving Annika to her own devices and notifying Andie about the child's bath, Andie went to see if there were any animals who wanted to help find Annika human appropriate food for her to eat while Surly and Buddy went to the said street to fetch the things Annika needed for a fresh bath and some new clothes.

Unknown to them a families red bird had been spying on them and as soon as they were gone the bird flew away and, in about half an hour, arrived at his destination. It was a dark and dirty place far from the park and there among some rats was whom the bird was searching for, an old raccoon who's leg had been mangled during his attempt to escape the dingy, which resulted in his mangled limb, forcing the former leader of the park to hobble around with a cane he had fashioned himself once he got back to dry land.

And all he wanted to do since then was find a way to get revenge... and today might be his day.

When the Cardinal approached, Raccoon reached out his arm and the bird perched upon it and the old mammal said "Welcome back old friend, what did you find out?"

The Cardinal whispered something into the old animal's ear, sharing what it had seem and heard.

"You don't say?" Raccoon asked "Those animals are taking care of a human child that can talk to animals? How interesting... Tell me, what is the name of this human pup?"

The cardinal shared and as some rats emerged from their shadowy hiding places, Raccoon chuckled to himself darkly as he stroked the bird's head and said "Well then, I think it's time the little one learned about her place in this world." He smiled evilly, his teeth gleaming in the wicked smile in malice.

* * *

"You know Buddy?" Surly asked as he and Buddy made their way back to the park, carrying together a huge plastic bag full of girl's clothes and towels "That was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be."

Buddy begged to differ. Their little "shopping spree", successful as it was, also turned out to be a free for all over everything else. Sneaking in and out with the items-that had been a cinch. However, they also ended up upsetting several costumers in the bath shop, causing mass hysteria.

The rat had no idea how long the unfortunate owners would have their hands full dealing with reports of "Porcelain ghosts", but he only hoped that the next time they shopped for Annika, it would be less chaotic.

On the bright side, at least he and Surly got what they came for, and hopefully, Annika hasn't been waiting for too long, shivering in that cold wet riverbed. In time, they reached the edge of leaves that marked the way to Annika's 'Bathhouse'. Andie was dutifully watching guard while keeping an eye on the other animals.

"Oh there you are!" the red squirrel greeted with a cherry wave "I hope you two didn't go through so much trouble to bring those.

Surly snorted good naturally "Lady, you worry too much. Don't you know by now how foolproof any plan of mine is?"

Andie was about to respond when another squirrel ran up and said "Andie, this is horrible! We can't find anything to feed Annika!"

"Are you sure?" Abide asked in worry.

"We've tried to steal some food but the humans stopped us every time." The squirrel said "I'm afraid that if this continues Annika will have to go hungry for a few hours until we manage to actually steal something."

"Oh poor Annika." Andie said "I can't even imagine how I'm going to tell her that we can't feed her, especially since I promised her food will be provided soon."

Surly knew that the girl would not be happy going hungry for much longer. Then he had an idea and said "You don't have to tell her she will be going hungry, just tell her that lunch will be a bit delayed for a moment. In the meantime she can finish getting cleaned up and dried off. We'll find her food before you know it."

"Than you Surly, this means a lot to me." Andie said "I'll get these clothes and towels to her as soon as I can."

"Oh, and Andie, one thing." Surly said "Try not to get too wet in there."

Andie stared at him in confusion, until she blushed bright red and stood there covering her petite chest. Surly chuckled, realizing how cute she looked before he turned and scampered off while Buddy waved good bye and fallowed his friend.

Andie stood there for a while before she shook her head and said "Oh, uh, well don't just stand there, help me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The surprised squirrel said before he grabbed the back end of the bag and pushed until Andie shooed him away when the other girls joined him. They approached the bank of the river where Annika was washing her hair in the cold waters.

"Hey Annika!" Jamie shouted "The new clothes and towels have arrived!"

Annika turned to face the girls and said "Oh wow! Thanks you guys!"

Annika grabbed some towels and wrapped them around her body and head before she dried herself off and changed into dry clothes. Once she was fully dressed in new clothes Annika's stomach rumbled loudly and she said "When am I going to eat Andie? I don't mean to sound like a pest but i'm still hungry."

"I know honey, just hang on there." Andie told him "Surly and Buddy left to find you some food, and they never disappoint us."

Hearing her stomach rumble and growl hungrily made Annika rub her middle in worry. She never doubted Surly and Buddy since they saved her from starving in the streets but still she was worried about missing lunch since she already missed breakfast. She looked at Andie with an unsure look on her face before she said "Can you tell me a story to pass the time?"

Andie smiled warmly and said "And I know the perfect story to tell you...the day Surly's heart changed." Annika scooped up Andie and placed her upon her right shoulder as the red squirrel began to tell her tale of The Nut Job "You see, Surly wasn't always as kind and compassionate as he is now, and I should know. It all began last year in fall, a long time ago..."


	8. The Food Raid

**The Food Raid**

As Andie ended the story she was a little worried that Surly and Buddy were having trouble finding food since they weren't here yet and Annika's stomach was still growling impatiantly. She hoped those two would find soemthing good for her to eat, and preferably something that can fill her whole human stomach since her stomach was bigger then theirs. And to think of depriving her of food from the park storage made her sad to just stand there and watch their newst family member starve but if she allowed Annika to eat her weight in food with their nuts the park animals would get angry at her for half their winter rashens vanishing in just one day.

How she wished she knew what to do.

"Andie, do you think i'm pretty?"

Andie looked up at Annika and said "What?"

"Do you think i'm pretty?" Annika asked "Those bullies always called me ugly."

Andie didn't know much about human beauty but she knew she couldn't just say that, it won't make her feel better. "Oh honey, i think you're very beautiful. I think those bullies were just jelous."

"Then why haven't i been adopted by a human family?" Annika asked.

Andie knew she had to think of something and quickly knew what to say "I guess that's because fate had other plans for you... like for you to live here."

Annika smiled and said "And i love it here... and i think i can handle a job as a food garther."

Andie chuckled to that "Maybe when your a little older sweetie."

Annika looked at Andie and was about to respond when suddenly Mole came in and said "Andie! Annika guess what?! Surly's got a plan to feed you with as much human food as you want!"

"Yay!" Annika cheered happily "Let's go!"

In a minute's time, Mole, Andie and Annika arrived at the tree, where Surly, Buddy and the other animals were waiting for them. Surly smirked at the trio's arrival. "Well now, look who decided to grace us with her preasence.

Andie rolled her eyes at that quip and chose to change the subject, mostly because Annika was with them, and said "Well Surly, Annika's all cleaned up now and according to Mole here, you've got a plan to get plenty of food for her, so let's hear it!"

Before Surly could asnwer, however, Annika interjected with a frown "But what about you guys? I want to help all of you gather food."

The male squirrel put his hands up in a calming gesture. "Whoa now, easy. We can do both."

Annika's eyes lit up in excitment "We... we can?"

"Yeah, Buddy and I Found this restaurant just north of here that serves the best human food this side of the river!" Surly stated with a wave of his hand

"How will we get in, though?" Annika asked "Just walk in through the front door or the back?"

"Kid, that's to predictable." Surly said before he smiled and added "Besides, i have a better way to get in."

* * *

Half an hour later, Annika stollered up to the doors of the bistro with the best air of nonchalance she could muster, Buddy and Surly secure in her hands while a few other animals gathered at her feet.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" She asked Surly.

"Of course it will work. Trust me." Surly reasured her.

"And Buddy, you don't mind being the distraction?" Annika asked the rat nexted. She hoped her friend wouldn't find his role demeaning in any way, to her relief, Buddy shook his head with a smile.

"He's ready and so are we," Surly chirped "One Buddy catches the eye of some customer there will be panic; while everyone's distracted we grab as much food as we can." he perked at a passing waiter "And here comes our ride."

Everyone ducked behind a counter as the waiter passed with a plate of food. Buddy quickly dove into the pasta and sause as he waved to his friends before disapearing into the food for cover.

Surly smirked at the progress so far. "Perfect," he whispered "Now we wait for the screams and begin our plans."

"Right on cue, the waiter carried the orders to a table where a family awaited him, each of the members either smiling or (in the case of the kids) drooling at the plates being set before them.

"Enjoy your meal," The waiter stated with a regal florish before walking away.

With Total relish, the family dug in... until their 20 year old collage son dove a fork into his pasta, causing Buddy to pop our and pull a hilarious face at them.

"RAT!" The whole family screamed in alarm as Buddy hopped out of the pasta and ran across the room, freaking the pants off more people then he did. That was the gang's cue to steal as much food as they could, so Surly and the others got right down to work.

BANG!

Everyone, humans and animals, jumped in fright at the thunderous noise

"W-What was that?" Jimmy asked in a shaken voice. When Annika and the animals looked, horror struck their faces at a waiter that was trying to shoot Buddy with a gun, the rodent dashing table to table to avoid being shot. Though Buddy ran as fast as he could, he soon tripped on his own paws and fell flat ont he floor. This event left him wide ipen for the waiter who, seeking opprotunity, aimed his gun at him with a leer. Poor Buddy covered his eyes, ready for the end.

It never came.

BAM!

Instead of a gun going off, something struck the back of the waiter's head, sending him out cold on the floor with a bump the size of a lemon and the gun plummeting to the floor with a clatter. Buddy peeked an eye open to discover that Annika had saved him, the girl using a frying pan for her weapon while she stood on the table in front of which the waiter had been.

"Nobody hurts any of my animal Buddies," Annika barked with ferocity one would never had expected out of someone so small and young. "Not ever!"

Heroic and brave as her deed was, however, it also turned out to be foolhardy for she now had a multidude of people staring at her wide eyed and gawking.

Annika shifted her eyes back and forth in awkwardness, unable to think up a proper responce. "Uh..." until she pointed her frying pan at the front window and shouted "Look! The ice cream truck! Free ice cream!"

Believe it or not, that actually got most, if not all, of everyone's attention, making the task of slipping away with her friends anf their spoils rediculously easier, especially since Annika and the other animals were far too small and quick for the adults that tried to grab them. Once they managed ti get outside and reach the park after bobbing and weaving from alleyway to alleyway, everyone collapsed againt the park wall, careful not to spill the foor trays.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Surly crowed through his heavy painting "Oh man, i can't believe they actually fell for that!"

"You and me both," Andie agreed, trying in vain to force her chuckles down like the others "I don't even see what's so attention grabbing about ice cream trucks that make someone so gullable enough to look the other way."

"Ice cream is pretty good, actually." Annika perkily quipped "Although since none of you have ever tried it, i'm not surprised you think that. I should introduse you to the stuff sometimes."

Surly finally got his chuckles to cool down and stood up, everyone else fallowing suit "You know what? You should. From what Buddy and I have seen, it does look pretty good food. Speaking of food, let's see what sort of stuff we got for ya."

Annika nodded before taking her tray and fallowing everyone to the tree. It was time to see what they managed to snatch.


	9. Meet Dr Levin and Matilda

**Meet Dr. Levin and Matilda**

It was a feast fit for all as Annika ate along with the other animals she happily shared her food happily with. Wuth a full belly Annika began to feel a little tired and so curled up under the shade of a tree for a nap. The animals took a nap near her as well and they made sure they were a good distance away in case she accidently rolled over and squished them. Unknown to them Raccoon and hid Cardinal were spying on them as Raccoon said "So it's true, there is a human living in the park." He chuckled to himself darkly and said "And just look at how cozy they are togehter... but it won't be that way for long."

Surly was sleeping right next to Buddy when he felt an itch on his back. He tried to each it with his hind legs and even his paws but he couldn't reach the itch. Noticing the squirrel's discomfort Annika reached out and strached the purple squirrel's back. Surly sighed as his itch was scratched and thumped his tail with pleasure. Buddy waved and Annika used her other hand and scratched the rat as well, and he thumped his leg in pleasure too.

"I go next!" Grayson requested

He was about to go over when what he felt was a hand pinned him and rubbed onto him "Oooh yeah, that's the spot." Then something sharp scratched him and he yelled "OW! Annika, you have sharp nails!"

"I'm not scratching you." Annika said

Grayson looked back at the girl, who was still scratching her best friends and the silver squirrel's blood ran cold. If Annika's arms were over there, what was scratching him right here? He turned to look, and his face turned white with fear: Standing before him was a big black cat white a white underbelly and big brown eyes staring right back at him. Around the feline's neck was a green collar with a yellow tag that read 'Matilda' on it.

Grayson was scared out of his wits, gasping for air in horror at this beast pinning him down before the cat loosened her grip enough for him to wriggle free and he squeaked "C-cat..."

"What?" Jimmy asked, who was nearby but had not noticed the cat

"CAT!" Grayson screamed "CAT ATTACK!"

Immediantly the animals jumped and began to panic, screaming and running around before they took cover in the tree, or in one of the Bruisers holes. Annika sat up and looked at the feline before she said "Guys, how can you be scared of a little cat?"

"I guess it was because i accidently scratched the gray one." The cat said "I didn't mean to, i just wanted to help."

"Oh i'm sure they'll understand." Annika said "Oh, by the way, i'm Annika and i can talk to animals."

"I know, i watched you." Matilda said "In fact, i was watching you and your little park friends pig out on the food you stole."

Annika rubbed her belly and said "We only did it to feed me. I promise we meant no harm."

"Matilda!"

Their conversation was interupted when a young man ran up to them. He had brown hair, light blue eyes and the feature Annika took most note of was the fact he was wearing a doctor's lab coat and a stehoscope around his neck "Sorry to disturb you, my cat acts like a wild cat whenever i take her to the park for a work out."

"She didn't bother me." Annika said as she yawned "but she did scare my friends away."

"Oh," the young man cringed "Sorry about that. Not big fans of cats are they?"

"I guess not." Annika said with a shrug of her shoulders before her eyes brightened with an idea "I know! If you let us play with your cat, they might warm up to her!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea," the man agreed with a smile before taking a card from his jacket and having it to Annika "Come by my place sometimes. Oh, by the way, my name's Fred Levin, local vet to all and any animal under the weather."

"Annika." the girl cheerily greeted in return.

"Bye bye for now." Fred stated as he walked off with his cat in tow.

"See ya later!" Annika waved happily, watching Fred and Matilda disappear from view. Once the pair was gone, she called out "The choast is clear, everybody! You can come out now!"

Right on cue, the park animals all returned from their various hiding places, breathing sighs of relief and looking as if they'd just narrowly escaped death. Annika couldn't help but find their behavior rather overboard.

"That cat only meant to play with you guys," She said in a rather accusing tone "She wasn't going to hurt any of you. She just scratched Grayson by accident."

"We're sorry about that," Andie admitted with a sad frown "We saw and heard everything. We weren't trying to be mean. It's just... none of us have had the best experiences with cats before.

"Most of them would just try and eat us." Mole stated with a shiver.

"Or play chase with us, then eat us." Jamie added fretfully.

"And those that aren't hungry would usually just stack all around us, taunting and insulting us just to see us just to see us get scared." Surly added as well, with a dark scowl on his face. He should know since Buddy had to put up with that sort of torture before they met "It's not hard to assume the worst about someone similar to people who've hurt you in the past."

Annika tilted her head in sympathy, shocked and sadden by the words that had been spoken to her, guess their lives weren't really so easy as she had once thought. That same look peirced Surly like an arrow; he felt as if they'd just ruined a bit of the child's innocence. That couldn't be helped though, as much hardship as Annika had already gone through, she still had much to learn about what abuse and cruelty could lead you to do.

But enough of that, Andie forced an encouraging smile to lighten the mood and said "That man gave you his buisness card, right? Well in that case, when you bring us over, we can make it up to her cat.

Annika grinned in appreciation. That sounded like a wonderful idea. "Sure! Besides, he could be a ton of help whenever one of you gets sick!"

Although she returned the smile more genuinely this time, Andie couldn't help a worried voice in the back of her head that told her 'But not all of us'. Pardoning herself for a moment, she took Surly by the arm and took him to a pair of bushes far from Annika and the others

"Surly, what Annika said made me think of something." she said

"About what?" Surly asked

Andie sighed heavily before answering "We're okay if we get sick or injured because Annika and Fred will take care of us, but how will it work vice versa if the same thing happens to Annika herself? Because i doubt we'll have the same luck finding a doctor for children, let alone humans."

Surly put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down "Easy now An, we'll think of something. Promise."

For a moment it appeared as if the red squirrel would say no and demand he think of something now, Much to Surly's relief, though, Andie merely took a deep breath and rubbed her fingers to her temples. "I hope so. Even taking care of animal children is easier then this."

A snort came out of Surly at that complament. "But not by much."

Andie found herself giggling faintly, unable to stay immune to Surly's wit. "True. So, what do you think Annika will have us do this afternoon?"

"Who knows?" Surly asked "Take another long nap, i guess. I'm telling you An, there is nothing anyone can do that can spoil my day."

Annika looked around before she saw some decorations at some windows from houses built next to the park and said "Oh my gosh! Today is Thanksgiving day! And i know how we're going to celebrate it!"

"Celebrate what?" Surly asked


	10. Thanksgiving Day Disaster

**Thanksgiving Day Disaster**

"Bud, remember how i said nothing could spoil my day? I take it back."

Annika had decided to show everyone on of those human holidays called Thanksgiving though a play she decided to show though a play. However since there were no means of getting a script or some costumes Annika made them herself with whatever she could find in and out of the park. She told everyone which parts they were playing in and everyone else got to be part of the audiance.

Johnny was the ship called the 'Mayflower', Jimmy Mole, and Surly were the Pilgrums (much to Surly's embrarressment), Grayson, Buddy and Jamie were the indians with some toothpicks for spears and Andie was dressed as the turkey, (Which made the group giggle when Annika made her look as fat as a turky before she gave them a death glare)

"Is everybody ready for the play?" Annika asked with a big smile on her face before the show by the old tree.

"I think Andie looks nice for a fat bird." Jamie giggled as Annika put the finishing touches on Andie's turkey costume.

Andie shot her a glare and knew that next year she was going to have the groundhog casted as the turkey. Annika placed the animals at their places and she happily went over to the audiance and she said "Okay everybody, are you ready for the play about the first Thanksgiving?"

The animal audiance clapped and cheered before Annika pulled back the scrap curtins and cleared her throat before she began to narrate the story "It all began when some humans called pilgrums came to this land hundreds of years ago on a ship called the Mayflower."

Johnny waddled onto the stage, a cardboard around his waist decorated like a ship as he made some ocean sounds, or tried to, as he said "Uh... I, The mayflower, am sailing down the sea taking humans to the new land and boy do we hope we get to land soon before anyone else gets seasick."

Annika smiled as she placed a small rock near him and Johnny said "Oh look land! It is... uh..." He tried to remember the name before Annika whispered in his ear and he said "It is Pli-mouth rock!"

Annika giggled as did the other animals before she continued the story "Shortly after the ship had landed the pilgrums stepped into the new land and began to build their home in this new promise land."

Johnny walked off and Jimmy, Mole and Surly (aginst his will) were lead onstage and pretended to march around while Annika placed a small fort next to them as Mole said "I claim this land in the name of our king, king... uh, whatever his name was."

"I'm just glad i'm off the boat, i needed more elbow room." Jimmy said

"I'm glad nobody's taking pictures." Surly mumbled to himself as he covered his tissue hat over his head.

Unknown to him a group of rats were watching and they were laughing at the group when they spotted some makeshift catapults, the very catapults Surly and Buddy used to steal the picnic basket in the first place and got an idea.

"Unfortunetly this caught the attention of the wary yet curious indians who went some of their braves out to scout the new invaders." Annika said

That was the cue for the indians to go on 'stage' next and Grayson stood before them saying "How! What you doing on our land?"

"Uh, settling, you?" Jimmy said "You?"

"We hunt turkey!" Jamie said, and that was Andie's cue to appear and gobble like a turkey.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Suddenly flying rotten tomatoes came out of no where and hit Andie clean off her feet, fallowed by Grayson and Jimmy as Surly exclaimed "What's going on here?!"

"What's going on!?" Annika exclaimed as more tomatoes fallowed by other rotten garbage covered the poor unsuspecting animals and they screamed as they tried to take cover before Annika saw some rats shooting catapults of garbage at them and she ran up to them shouting "STOP! STOP IT!"

"Scram! She's after us!" one of the rats yelled.

The rats scrambled over each and past each other before one of them stumbled and fell. Annika grabbed his tail and hoisted him high into the air as she looked at him eye to eye and said "How could you ruin our Thanksgiving play?"

"Hey, were were just doing what we were told to do by our boss." The rat said

"Who's your boss?" Annika asked

"He's name's Raccoon and he says to keep you around since he's pretty intrested in you." The rat said "Don't ask me why but he says your vauable to him, now let me go before i give you a deadly illness with just one bite!"

Annika placed him down and he ran off to join the other rats. Annika was curious. She was valuable to someone? But to who and why would this 'Raccoon' guy take intrest in her? Then she remembered her friends and their pitrid plight. She dashed back to them and said "All all of you alright?"

Everyone answered with groans of disgust as they cleaned themselves of the garbage. Thankfully, other then the smell, nobody was seriously hurt. Surly helped Andie out of her costume and onto her feet like a gentleman and Annika walked up to them saying "Are you two alright?"

"Other then the smell we're good." Surly said

"Sorry your play was ruined." Andie said sadly

"That's okay, i'm just glad your not hurt." Annika said as she picked up the two and hugged them gently. Surly and Andie smiled before they hugged her back with affection. Surly wriggled out of her arms and climbed up to her shoulders and said "And we're glad your not hurt either. When i find out who did this i'm going to give them a peice of my mind!"

Annika's stomach grumbled and rumbled before she rubbed it and said "All that action made me hungry, i could sure go for a big feast right about now."

Andie smiled and said "Don't worry, dinner will be soon."

"By the way, one of those those rats i caught told me that i was valuable to someone named Raccoon." Annika said

Hearing that name sent chills down the squirrel's spines and Andie joined the purple squirrel on her shoulders in worry while Surly wrapped his arms around her while attepting to comfort her. Annika was confused and conserned by this and she said "What's wrong? You know who he is?"

Andie turned to Annika and said "Remember when you told us about your abuse about the orphanage and knowing someone just as cruel?"

The girl nodded, wary of where this converstation was heading.

"Well, Raccoon used to be the leader of the park before i took over." Andie said "At first he seemed like the perfect leader... caring, wise, protective and fair... but when Surly first planned the Nut Job, his true colors started to show..." her eyes began to water as she continued to explain "And... i soon realized he was really a monster who was so hungry for power he purposely starved everyone just to lead. And i didn't realize it until... until it was almost too late... H-He used us, lied to us... and all this time i... i idolozed him, thinking he was my idol... but to him i was just a pawn."

Surly gently took Andie into his arms and patted her back for comfort and he wiped away a tear that managed to escape from her face and said "It's okay Andie, it's okay, everybody knows better now and your far better then that brute could ever be."

'Yikes, and i thought my abuse at the orphan home was worse.' Annika thought in fear inspired awe. She gulped before asking "What happened to him?"

"Well, to put a long story short there was a car chase and then a waterfall and both he and i went over it." Surly said "I thought that would be the last we'd ever hear of him, but now this. If he's intrested in you, then this is not good news at all. Who knows what he wants with you."

Annika felt a chill run down her back she looked at them with worry before Andie noticed and reached out to stroke her cheek "Now now sweetie, we won't ever let him hurt you. That monster will never get anywhere near you as long as we're protecting you... not ever." She gave the girl's cheek a kiss and Annika smiled.

"I knew i made the right choice coming here." Annika said "You're the best family any child would be proud to have."

Andie smiled as she whiped away some more tears, this time out of joy, and said "And... and your the best daughter any mother would be proud to have."

Surly smiled at the tenderness before his ears heard his child's stomach growling and he noticed how Annika shivered as the winds started to pick up "We better get you inside. Don't worry about the mess, we'll clean it up and get you something fresh to eat while we're at it."

The animals took Annika into the mill and tucked her into her bed for a nap while she waited for her dinner, both squirrel's promising that no matter what their human would never fall under Raccoon's clutches, never ever.


	11. Annika Makes a new 'Friend'

**Annika Makes a 'Friend'**

After they had learned Raccoon was after their Annika, Andie did everything in her power to protect their special friend. She made a new rule and had Annika kept inside the mill at all times to protect her from unwanted eyes for the next few days but gave her a few hours of playtime with the park's children outside for a few hours so she couldn't get cabin fever, other then that she was never allowed to leave the mill for anything, just to protect her from Raccoon at all coasts. Sometimes Annika felt like she was like a princess being kept away from the world inside her castle whenever she watched the other human children come and go from the park from her mill bedroom but she also understood Andie's good intentions and never complained about it. Besides, she loved her to much to disobey her for anything.

One afternoon Surly was checking up on Annika, who was sitting in hed bed rubbing her rubling belly in boredom. He walked over to her and said "Hey there Kiddo, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored." Annika said "And i'm hungry."

"Yeah, never a good combo." Surly said as he scratched the back of his head "Trust me, i know."

"I know that Andie says i have to stay here to protect me from Raccoon, but i miss our raids." Annika said "And i don't like being inside all day, i just wanna get out a play for longer then just half and hour."

"I know, this stinks." Surly said "But on the bright side lunch is going to be soon. Maybe we can bend the rules a little and let you come with us raiding stands for take outs. If that's what you want for lunch of course."

Annika smiled and looked outside saying "Thanks Surly, just let me find my parca since it looks like rain outside."

"Okay kid." Surly said with a smile "I'll be right outside when your ready." He waved good bye as Annika went to her suitcase to fetch her parca before he ran off to join the others... only to skid to a hault once Annika let out a sudden scream! He ran back in a flash, eyes wide with panic as he said "What what?! What's wrong?!"

"My photo!" Annika exclaimed as she dug through her things for her picture "My only family photo is gone! I always have it right in my suitcase but now it's gone!"

"Gone?" Surly asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Annika exclaimed "I had it right here a minute ago and now it's gone! It's vanished! What am i going to do without my picture!?" She fell to her knees and became very upset. Losing such an importent treasure as her only family photo was a major blow to her and she started to cry, fearing she would never find it again.

Surly felt back for her and ran over to her before he placed a paw on her arm and patted it affectionatly "Easy now kid, we'll find it. Don't worry. I'll alert the others, they can help."

Surly and Annika went outside and found Andie, Buddy and the other animals already waiting for them.

"Annika," Andie said in consern "We heard you screaming, is something wrong?"

"Someone took the only family photo i have of my family while i was distracted." Annika said "We have to find it, it's my most vaulable treasure. I just can't lose it!"

"Look! A rat robber!" Jimmy shouted, pointing to a snarky looking rat that clutched the photo tightly before running away "STOP HIM!"

"Give that back!" Annika shouted before she ran off after the theif

"Annika no! You could get hurt!" Andie called out but the girl had already left.

Annika tore out of the park and across the street, barely dodging an oncoming car, the girl too determined to stop the rat from getting away with her picture. Alas, though, the rat began gaining speed and just as Annika fallowed him into an alley, he vanished without a trace.

Out of breath and eyes full of tears, Annika was on the verge of sobbing and rubbing her eyes in defeat, hardly bealiving this was happening, when suddenly she heard an old warm voice spoke from below

"Does this belong to you child?"

Looking down, Annika discovered a raccoon before her, holding the picture in his paw out in front of her. She took hold of her treasure and smiled as she wiped away her tears "Th-Thank you... thank you so very much!"

"It was my pleasure my dear." the old mammal replied with a parental smile, "Is it true that your the child who can talk to animals? I've heard so much about this gifted being."

"That's me." Annika said with a giggle at the complament "I'm Annika, what's your name?"

Raccoon knew he couldn't use his real name, so he decided on an alias "Call me Eli. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Annika."

"How can i ever repay you Eli?"

"Oh no, i don't need any reward," 'Eli' assured her "Helping you was pleasure enough."

"Well, i better ger back to the park now." Annika said. She waved her new friend good bye as she turned to leave "See you later Eli!"

"Fair winds my dear, until we meet again." the raccoon called before he walked away as well. Once Annika was out of ear shot Raccoon turned to his rat, the very rat whom had been hiding in the shadows the whole time and said "Good work Ethan, luring her away from the park with that photo was genius!"

"So what are we going to do next?" the rat asked

"Now, we wait for our next opprotunity to rise." Raccoon said with an evil toothy grin. Soon he would have his revenge, and now that he has Annika's attention, he was sure her new friend 'Eli' would be the very key to Surly's downfall. Now they have to wait for step two.


	12. Annika's Return

**Annika's Return**

Back at the park the animals paced and fretted as freezing rain began to drizzle down from the sky, which didn't help their moods. Annika was their special friend and losing someone as cheerful and friendly as their first human friend worried them all to the core. If any harm came to her how would they ever live on without guilt and grief of not being there for her when she needed them?

"I'm back!" a familier cherry voice shouted, All heads turned at the sight of Annika running towards them, waving her picture in her hand before she entered the mill and sat down to catch her breath.

"Kid!" Surly exclaimed, his voice heavy with relief as he and the other animals dashed to wards the girl, overjoyed to have her back safe and sound "Man, you sure had us worried there!"

"He's right," Andie scolded "You had us all worried sick! Please never do that again!"

Annika felt her joy wane when she realized what she had done to her friends. "I'm so sorry everyone, i was so caught up in my own problem, i never stopped to think about any of you... can you forgive me?"

Buddy smiled gently at her, assuring her his forgiveness as did the others before Surly said "Don't worry kid, we forgive you. The bright side is that you got your picture back. Did the scumbag drop it?"

"No," Annika said, shaking her head "Somebody got it back for me. He probably scared that rat and forced him to give it back to me."

Andie smiled but then she crossed her hands over her chest and said "Wait, this somebody, who was he?"

"An old and kind raccoon named Eli." Annika said. At everyone's sudden fear-stricken expressions, Annika hastily added "But don't worry! He's nothing like the raccoon you guys know. He's way to nice."

That assurance did nothing to calm the animals down. Without a word, Andie gestured Annika to fallow her deeper into the mill once the storm started picking up in intensity, the others fallowing. Annika couldn't help but feel she'd done something wrong. Eli and Raccoon couldn't be the same person, even if they were the same species and possibly age.

Besides, hadn't these guys promised they wouldn't judge others by similarities? Annika took a deep breath, knowing getting upset with the park animals would not make things easier. She needed time to think. Fortunately for her, Andie anticipated this want, and so let the girl go inside to be with the other animals, Buddy, Mole and Surly stayed behind with the red squirrel to discuss what they had heard.

"Listen," Andie told them "Eli showed up to get Annika her picture back... and she said he wasn't like Raccoon at all."

"You know that guy fell off the same waterfall I did," Surly said "There was no ay he could've survived that fall. Maybe those rats were his old minions trying to mess with our minds or something."

"So then we have two possibilities," Mole said "One, Raccoon survived the fall and is plotting revenge, and two, it's not Raccoon and Eli is really a different raccoon while our evil former leader drowned."

"Until we know for sure which is which we're going to assume that there's a new raccoon in town until we hear from him again or possibly meet him in person." Andie decided with crossed arms "We're all going to have to go by Annika's word on this, so we don't upset her."

"Ok." Surly agreed, Mole and Buddy nodding with him.

Andie returned the gesture with a smile "Good, now let's go eat."

* * *

Thankfully lunch and dinner came and went without any incidents, leaving everyone full and happy, and by the time all the food had been eaten at the end of the day the rain showers were still going on, casting their gloom amongst the cityscape.

And yet... all the way through dinner until bedtime, Annika found herself questioning her newfound acquaintance with her own assurance to Surly and the other park animals.

Eli couldn't be Raccoon. Okay, so she'd never seen Raccoon in person, but... she didn't know Eli all that well either. Young as she was, Annika wasn't as Naïve as most folks took her to be.

But she was still a child, nonetheless, not as well-versed in the ways of the world as her friends. As a result, she struggled in choosing who to believe; Surly and the gang or Eli. Because she had a strong inkling she wouldn't be allowed to choose both or neither.

She sighed in quit frustration. "If these are the sort of problems grown-ups have to deal with, then i'd rather stay a kid" she griped to herself. Sitting down on the floor amongst the newly slumbering animals, she reached into her pocket and took out her retrieved picture, the image of her smiling parents and big brother making her nostalgic.

"Mommy, Tyler and Daddy would know what to do. I bet they always knew what to do." With a heavy air, she stowed the picture away into her suitcase before shutting t back closed. She took her blanket and wrapped it around herself, taking a moment to look around at all the animals around at all the animals around her.

Then her eyes landed on Surly and Andie. They'd fallen rather close to each other, sleeping peacefully, unaware of their hands almost touching.

Whether or not Eli was truly Raccoon, Annika knew this; if he intended any of these guys harm, then she would be ready to stop him, no matter what.

With this new resolve in her heart, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she dreamed about Andie and Surly on a date with each other, dancing, eating and watching the sunset, she had an idea, an idea to make her dream for her friends' date a reality.


	13. Plans for a Special Date

**Plans for a Special Date**

The Next morning, very early in the morning, Annika woke up and realized that she was almost all alone in the mill with the other animals gone. The only animals that were still around were Buddy, Andie and Surly. Andie and Surly were closer together then they had before and their paws touched each other in a way that made Annika smile. If there was anything they were like the perfect couple for each other and that inspired her to fallow her dream and give them the best date ever.

She crawled over to Buddy and she gently nudged him "Wakie wakie Buddy, rise and shine."

Buddy yawned as he sat up and stretched and waved to Annika in a sleepy yet happy way.

"Do you wanna help me get some stuff for me to set up Andie and Surly's first date?" she said with sparkling eyes.

Buddy yawned again and nodded, it would be nice if Andie and Surly had a date, some time to themselves away from everyone and everything else. Annika took out a piece of paper from her suitcase, a red crayon and drew a picture of herself and Buddy leaving and then returning to the park as well as a clock, meaning they were going out and would return later before setting it next to Andie and tip toeing away.

Once Annika and Buddy left the park the first thing they did was look for a few things to make their special time a date to remember. However the rumbling in their stomachs were hard to ignore and so they snuck into a bakery, that was left unlocked since the owners apparently forgot to lock it the other night, and Annika ate her fill but before Buddy could have his, since he was keeping look out, the owners returned and once Buddy whistled for Annika to leave, they had to flee in a hurry.

Once they were safe in an alley Annika sighed and said "That was close," she patted her belly and said "At least I had something to eat."

Grrr...

Buddy rubbed his middle and Annika said "Oh, i'm sorry I didn't get anything for you. I was in a rush."

Buddy smiled at Annika, which she knew he meant he didn't blame her for the sudden departure before they snuck into another store, one that had more then just food, and gently placed him near, much to the rat's delight, a barrel filled with nuts and said "I'll go and look for the stuff we need for the date while you have your breakfast, okay?"

Buddy smiled and dove into the barrel, stuffing himself silly with nuts. As Annika did some "Shopping" and Buddy indulged himself, Raccoon and a rat watched from up in the rafters of the store, hidden from all prying eyes by the shadows.

"You want us ta ruin the squirrel's little getaway, boss?" the rat asked with undisguised glee. If there was one thing bottom-feeders like him loved more then anything else it was ruining others' happiness, especially if the targets were those high and mighty park animals.

To his great disappointment, Raccoon responded with a shake of his head "No Ethan, not yet, let Surly and Andie have their moment... it'll make them that much more vulnerable. After all, love is for fools." and with that they both crawled through the hole they snuck into the building with and vanished.

Meanwhile Annika was busy focusing in the stuff for sale in the market. Normal shopping wouldn't be a problem but since she didn't have any money she was going to have to take it, which would prove difficult due to the presence of workers, not to mention a little girl walking around by herself would eventually raise some suspicion if she was caught randomly picking things off the shelves.

As a result Annika took great care to only look around the aisles and mentally check off the materials she'd need or her plan to succeed. She returned to the barrels afterwards and knew perfectly that his small size would prove no problem for Buddy so he'd have a smaller chance of getting caught.

Once she strolled back to the barrels she looked around to see if anyone would be watching her. Luckily with so many people around and plenty of other children running around without parental supervision that proved easier done then ever said. She tapped one of them gently and peeked inside. Buddy's head popped up from the pile of nuts, his cheeks bulging with some he chewed in his mouth before they disappeared down his throat and he greeted Annika with a smile

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Annika said with a giggle before she wagged her finger and Buddy got up and climbed into her hands as she whispered to him "I have a job for you, I want you to collect a few things for me, a cupcake, a doll clothes from both boy and girl dolls, some napkins..."

* * *

Later, back at the park, the absence of Annika and Buddy didn't go unnoticed and once Surly and Andie read the picture 'letter' from Annika they began to worry for their friends and looked everywhere in the park for them, hoping that this was just a joke from one of those Bruiser brothers, but the more they looked around or them the more their worry began to grow.

Andie met with Surly, who was pacing back and forth on a tree branch and he ran to her side saying "Did you find them?"

"No." Andie said "And I even searched the mill twice."

"I went to the river bed and still no kid." Surly said "Where could they be? What if Raccoon really is back? What if he took Annika? What if-"

"Annika!" Andie exclaimed with glee at something behind his back.

Surly nearly fell off the tree when Andie had exclaimed the girl's name and turned around to see Annika returning to the park with a bag and Buddy perched on top of her shoulder. Overjoyed, Andie and Surly quickly ran down the tree and zipped towards Annika, taking her by surprise as they jumped onto her legs, climbed up through her clothes and then popped out on top of her shoulders and hugged her face.

Annika giggled as she fell down and hugged them as Andie said "Oh Annika, your alright! We were so worried about you!"

"But i'm okay Andie, I am!" Annika exclaimed as she tried to stop giggling.

Surly got anger and said "You just had me worried sick, pulling my fur off my own body in nail biting panic and your laughing about this!? This is the second time you ran away from us!" He meet his eyes with hers and continued "You gave me a heart attack when I woke up and you were gone! Don't you know how dangerous it is out there? Do you or are you to dumb to realize that!?"

Annika's heart broke so badly she felt her heart crumble into millions of pieces and tears fell from her eyes and said "But I... I... I just wanted to make... something special for you two."

"Special?" Surly asked, his anger fading away at that

"But... but now you hate me!"

Annika ran away crying, tears shedding from her eyes as she ran towards a secluded tree and cried her heart out alone. As angry as she was at Suly for what he'd done she knew her throwing a temper at him would not solve the problem. She instead looked into the bag and motioned Surly to do the same. The saw the date supplies and began to put two and two together as Buddy stood there uneasily.

"Buddy... was Annika planning a date?" Surly asked, with guilt replacing his anger upon this discovery.

Buddy nodded. Surly hung his head and his regret made him feel like he was smaller then he was before. If there were any other times Surly felt like a real heel, now would've bested them all. He rubbed his forehead in shame as he muttered "Oh geez, me and my big mouth."

Andie put her paws to her heart, her own anger gone in place of sadness. "Oh Annika. Surly," she turned to him with a pleading face "You better go talk to her."

Surly nodded, more then willing to make things up with his kid. In a few minutes, he reached the tree where he could see Annika cradling herself near the base, head in her knees to keep her tears hidden. Steeling his resolve, Surly stepped closer to the kid.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted in a soft, gentle tone "Listen, i'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to get so angry at you. I was just so... so worried about you. I'm not used to having a little kid to look after. I'm really sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Wiping away her tears, Annika regarded the squirrel with sympathy as she scooped him up and held him close as she said "Well, I guess I should've woken you up to help me instead of just leaving you a picture note. I'm sorry as well."

With a warm smile, Surly gently fist nudged her chin, smiling in relief and proud to have a very understanding child to care for "It's okay kid. Just remember in the future 'kay?"

"But... am I really dumb?" Annika said "Those bullies back at the orphanage used to call me that all the time... along with other things."

Surly thought about what he would say next before he said "Annika, I don't care if your smart or not, and neither does Andie, Buddy or anyone else. And you shouldn't either. We love you for you and so what if your not smart, or brave or anything those bullies say your not, because they don't see how special you are to all of us, and whenever you get into trouble just remember that no matter what nobody can take away all the love we've always given you or say anything to hurt you, just bounce right back and get back on your feet. And we will be there for you no matter what."

At Annika's smiling nod, he began to fidget "So, uh, about that special thing you were planning for me and Andie..."


	14. Andie and Surly's Date

**Andie and Surly's Date**

"Buddy, I seriously don't get why I'm like this."

In fact, Surly had no idea why Buddy was leading him up the mill with a blindfold around his eyes either. And this goofy green tuxedo Annika had taken off a male doll and made him wear earned some answers as well. Still, Buddy was careful that his friend wouldn't trip on something or stub his toes. When they reached the top Budd finally removed the blindfold from his friend's eyes to show him the surprise.

Surly's jaw dropped when he saw the roof was decorated with two small chairs, a napkin under a chocolate cupcake with a candle on it and flower petals everywhere. "Buddy, what's all this?"

"Oh, hi Surly."

Surly turned to face the red squirrel... ad his eyes bulged out when he saw her come out wearing a beautiful white doll dress Annika had her slip into with a small blue flower nestled in her fur next to her ear. At her smile, Surly almost forgot to breathe when Buddy nudged him to the table. Without asking Surly slipped but recovered. He returned the smile back at Andie and said "Wow... Andie, you... you look great."

"Thank you... you too." Andie said

"Whoo, is it just me or is it suddenly hot up here?" Surly nervously quipped, his face blushing bright red once he took Andie's paw into his own. Both chuckled happily and walked over to the cupcake to dine on it. Annika, who was spying on them through the hole on the roof and a ladder she'd found, giggled happily while Buddy gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

The date was working perfectly, possibly even better then the girl had hoped!

Surly and Andie, of course, were far too focused with each other to be upset at Annika or Buddy for pushing them into this. If anything, the both of them were planning in the backs of their heads how they intended to pay those wonderful friends of their back for this lovely night.

"I'm telling you An, there's no telling that Precious! I already tell her there's no room for her in the plan and what does that crazy mutt do? Runs over everybody and heir grandmother while being the 'distraction'." Surly finished his recollection with air quotes and a perfect sarcastic dip in the voice.

Andie snorted at the story. Yep, that sounded like Precious alright. Goodness, she had no idea Surly had a sense of humor, but she never taken the time to hear one of his jokes or like it before. Such a same. But it was okay, because now here Surly was, happy willing to spend time with her, of all animals. This fact made her want to make her squeal so badly, but she didn't sound like a fool in front of him so she kept it in.

"So anyway, what do you want to talk about?" Surly asked

"Uh... well..." Andie was at a loss at what to say. She never went on a date with anybody before, especially not with Surly, and she couldn't think of one good topic to talk about. "Great, I can talk to the animals and have no problem but on a date... i'm speechless."

"Hey, at least you having some fun." Surly said "I mean, even the head honcho gotta have some time to unwind."

Andie giggled, this time at her own silliness "I guess I do tend to get too serious for my own good. I guess, ever since I left childhood behind and became an adult all I could think about was stuff like 'What about the park' or 'How do you know the other animals will agree to this. I'd welcome that with open arms but... this is the first time I've actually relaxed in such a long time."

"Whoa wait," Surly said in surprise "You mean to tell me, you never had a break before... ever?"

"There was always too much stuff to worry about," Andie said "And my father used to say that if you work hard and provide for others then you'll be rewarded for it... But I love everyone in my home so very much I thought i'd be a disappointment if i'd let them down."

"Funny, I always thought Raccoon made you do that stuff." Surly said "But if you're willing to give up any time to yourself to care for everyone... then you really are something."

"Your something too," Andie said "Sometimes I wondered what it would be like not to be the person everyone looked up to all the time."

"No, I was the person everybody hated, there's a difference." Surly explained "My own father was never the fatherly type yours was. He gave up on me and left me on my own and he died because of it... at least that's what I think... and then I lost my mom and..." his heart told him to stop. He couldn't bring himself to continue so he said "You know, but the last thing I ever thought would happen to me is something as wonderful as this."

Andie smiled softly at Surly and said "But now everybody loves you. And not because you plan heists to save the park... if anything you should be the park hero."

Surly rubbed the back of his head as he said "Well, this attention's still new to me... I might not get used to it. Besides, how do I know everybody loves me? I'm used to being hated so much... I guess I forgot what love is about."

Suddenly Andie scooted closer to Surly and gentle nuzzled him, resting her head at the nap of his neck.

"A-Andie? What are..." Andie gently placed a finger to his lips to shush him and she said "I'm so sorry for all that pain you had to go... If we had any idea what you and Buddy had gone through all those years we would've accepted you a long time ago."

"Buddy deserved to have been accepted long ago... I didn't." Surly said sadly. After what he had put his best friend through in the past the least he could do was say something nice about him.

"But Annika accepts you," Andie said as she gently stroked his furry cheeks "And so do I, for always... I love you Surly."

Surly felt touched and his eyes watered before he pulled Andie close and softly said "I... I... I... I love you to Andie. I love you." After he said those words Surly felt something in his heart that made his heart warm with something he hadn't felt in a long time. He pulled her close and once their lips met for a kiss, the whole world and everything else vanished, leaving the two to themselves kissing and enjoying their embrace.

* * *

Later that night as the stars sparkled in the sky, Andie was humming a sleepy Annika a lullaby before the girl fell asleep. Surly watched from nearby with a content smile on his face. Just watching Andie, the love of his life, care for his child made him feel happy inside. He also wondered if there was once a time his mother and father used to care for him like this, and that if either his or her parents were here now then he wondered if they'd be proud to see them care for a child like this as if Annika was one of their own.

Then Andie curled up to sleep next to Annika and Buddy fallowed. Surly approached them quietly and watched Annika sleep for a moment. He couldn't help but chuckle and said "Oh kid, if only you could've been a squirrel kit. I could hold you in my arms... like a real father would have."

He smiled before he curled up next to them and he said "Good Night Annika... sweet dreams." he couldn't help but shed a few tears as he said "And... thank you for giving me what I needed... thank you..." and with that he fell asleep.


	15. A Dream and A Nightmre

**A Dream and A Nightmae**

As he slept Surly began to have a dream, a dream that looked so real he thought it was.

He was inside his tree hole, sound fast asleep when he felt someone nudge him and saying "Daddy! Daddy wake up."

Surly yawned and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision came true he saw a cute little baby squirrel with purple fur like him. At first he didn't know who this was but once he recognized those glasses he knew who this had to be.

"Annika?"

"Yep, Wanna play with me daddy?" Annika asked

Surly had no idea what was going on but just one look at those cute sparkling eyes and he was hooked "Alright sweetie, want do you wanna play?"

"This!"

Annika playfully tackled Surly and began to tickle him, making him laugh before he tickled her back before she wriggled free from his arms and hopped out the hole, and fell screaming!

"Annika!" Surly exclaimed in fight.

He wasted no time in rushing down the tree to the bottom where Annika was, sprawled across the ground and looking like she was really hurt, which worried him to no end. He picked up the little kit and said "Annika? Are you alright? Baby speak to me!"

The respond he got from her was a giggle, which surprised him, and Annika said "Again! Again!"

Surly sighed in relief, his baby girl wasn't harmed. She didn't even get shaken up. He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead in relief before the baby kit began to fuss. He pulled her away and said "What's wrong sweetie?"

Annika pointed to her belly, which let out a loud rumble, and then to her mouth. Surly easily knew what that meant; she was hungry.

"Don't worry sweetie, let's find some food." He told her before he placed her on his back and said "Now just hang on tight to Daddy okay, I don't want to lose you or have you fall off."

"Okay Daddy." Annika said

For the next half hour, the father and daughter squirrel scourged around the park for nuts, laughing at each others good natured quips and teases. As they did thought, Surly couldn't help but notice the conspicuous lack of Andie, Buddy and the other animals.

Where could everybody have gone?

He shook his head in amusement 'Ah, I bet they're just planning something big for me and Annika volunteered to keep me busy until then. Well played, everybody, well played.'

"Daddy!"

Surly stiffened. That was Annika, and she sounded frightened. He swung his head around in one direction after another, trying to find her but to no avail. Her voice continuing to ring around him, her fear haunting his ears. He hardly noticed the sky begin to darken with storm clouds as evil laughter came next.

"Daddy! Please!"

"Kid!? Kid, where are you?!"

She... She was right here! How could she have-

"Daddy! I'm right here! Daddy!"

Lighting flashed and Surly woke up with a jolt. He gasped before he realized he was back at the mill. He turned to see Annika, human again and still fast asleep as well as Andie and Buddy and the other animals.

He took a deep breath and said to himself "Whew, it was just a bad dream." then he curled back up and went back to sleep, unaware two sets of evil eyes were watching him before they slinked off.

* * *

Surly was still fast asleep when suddenly he heard the sound of crying. He realized the crying was coming from Annika herself the moment he sat up and saw her shedding tears while Andie was on her shoulders trying to comfort her. He sat up and rushed towards them saying "What happened? What's going on?"

"It's Buddy!" Andie exclaimed in worry "There's something wrong with him!"

"What?!" Surly gasped "What happened to him!?"

"We d-don't know," Annika cried "One minute he was okay... but then... then..."

"I think you might want to see this for yourself." Andie said.

With an uneasy air Surly fallowed the girls outside the mill where a crowd was gathered and right in the middle, much to Surly's horror, was Buddy. He was curled up in a fetal position, hands clutching his stomach, and tail twitching weakly and spastically. Annika gingerly set both Andie and Surly down next to the rat to take a closer look at him and when Surly gently turned him over, they could see Buddy's face was dampened in sweat and his eyes bloodshot red, his breathing was slow an barely audible.

Andie pushed aside her fear to properly assess Buddy's ailment "If he's clutching his stomach, then the most likely reason is he ate something not meant for consumption."

"Yeah, but what?" Mole asked, hands up in helpless confusion "He was fine until a few minutes ago and he's eaten nothing but nuts since he woke up!"

Something about Mole's words made Andie stiffen. She turned to Annika with worry "Annika, what was in that cupcake?"

Surly's face twisted in outrage "Whoa, hang on, Andie! Now I know You're not suggesting that Annika could have-"

"Of course not!" Andie retorted, offended that the man she loved would jump to such a conclusion about her "What I mean is that someone must've spiked something into the cupcake without her knowing."

"Oh yeah?" Surly challenged with a scowl "If that's true then how come you and I aren;t in the same boat as Buddy? We ate that cupcake to!"

"That's what I don't get." Andie rubbed her hands against her temples. Then the answer hit her "Unless... oh no."

Before anyone could ask what was wrong Andie dashed back into the mill and returned with the unfinished cupcake they left out in the open after their date. She dug through the brown pieces easily and found what she was looking for and showed it to everyone; stuck to the cupcake were tiny spice like bits of green among the brown.

"W-what's that?" Annika asked, not liking one look at the mysterious substance one bit.

"Is That... rat poison?" Grayson asked in worried wonder

"Yes," Andie responded "Yes it is. I've seen this before... and the stuff it does is not pretty."

"Buddy." Surly shot his head back town to his ailing friend, who seemed more dead then he was before, and pulled him close, gently cradling the rat's head to his chest "It's going to be okay little bro, everything's going to be okay." Oh how he wished he was still asleep so he could wake up from this nightmare.

"What'll we do? We need a doctor! Is there a doctor in the house?!" Mole cried in panic

Annika suddenly brightened with hope "Wait! That's it! We have to take Buddy to the vet we met and he can save his life! Let's go!"


	16. Saving Buddy

**Saving Buddy**

Luckily Annika kept the card the vet gave her when they first met so without wasting any time they rushed to the animal doctor's address and while most of the animals were kept busy with Matilda, greeting her as friends or at least tried to in order to make up for what happened the last time they met, Andie and Surly hid in Annika's clothes as she held up Buddy in her hands, face full of tears as she faced Fred Levin saying "Please... Please save Buddy, he-he ate rat poison and... and..."

Fred gently took Buddy into his gloved hands as he said "Don't worry, i'll do my best. Your friend will be fine."

Annika sniffled as she wiped away her tears while watching the man whisk the rat away to the operating room. Surly and Andie climbed out of her clothes as she sat down and she said "Fred says Buddy will be okay... he'll know what to do."

"I hope so kid." Surly said, trying to fight back his own tears while he wiped away Annika's tears with his paws "I hope so." He turned to Andie and said "And Andie... I'm sorry about how I overreacted, it's just that... Buddy's been my best friend for a long time... I can't even imagine life without him... and the thought of losing him..."

Andie went over to Surly and gently took hold of his paws with her own saying "I understand Surly, he is special. But no matter what happens, Buddy will always be a dear friend to us, and he will be in our hearts forever."

Surly smiled and finally a tear managed to escape and drip down his cheek "Th-thank you Andie... thank you."

* * *

"He saw you two didn't he?"

The pair of rats he sent to poison the cupcake from the date were now huddled together against the slimy sewer wall, cowering in fear at their boss's cold angry visage. Raccoon's cold brown eyes pierced them like knifes before he turned and walked away with a huff, arms behind his back.

He'd seen everything from his cover inside the veterinarian's office and he had liked none of it.

"W-W-Well," One of the rats finally stammered out "No one else saw us. And Hailey and I were keeping watch the whole time. Besides, can you blame us for not taking Buddy's so called 'threat' seriously? I mean, you gotta admit, he's never been the smartest claw in the-"

"He was smart enough to realize we were trying to poison Andie and Surly and took it upon himself to save them!" Raccoon snapped back in anger, scaring the rat senseless "He ate the pieces intended for them and got poisoned instead of our targets, probably at the same time you idiots left!"

He had to admit though, that rat of Surly's was indeed a lot smarter then he looked, as well as foolhardily sacrificial. In fact, that made him question that if one of their own was willing to be poisoned for the sake of a friend, how far would others go to protect each other? Even if that someone was...

"Hmm, That gives me an idea, let's see for ourselves how far their so called 'family love' for each other will take them?" He told his fingers to his chin, stroking the silky fur before he said "I think it's about time I pay my good friend Annika a visit. She must be absolutely distraught that her present has caused so much suffering. Why it's only fair that we put the poor dear's worry to rest. After all..."

He went down into a dark tunnel and the rats fallowed him obediently as he said in a chilling tone "What are friends for?"

* * *

"Annika."

Annika, who was looking through a magazine with her squirrel friends, looked up the moment Fred called her name and with that smile on his face he said "Well, I've done my best but Buddy has to remain in the operating room for a moment while I look something over. You wanna see him?"

"Yes, can I bring my other friends too?" Annika said as she showed him Andie and Surly, who were standing on her shoulders.

Fred smiled and said "Sure, just remember the counter medicine I gave him should take effect right now and he's already passed out. So be quiet."

Annika smiled and Fred led the girl and her squirrel friends into the operating room where Buddy was placed on a metal table with a bandage over his arm where a needle had poked him, that must've been how Fred got the counter medicine into their friend and neither the girl or the squirrels could tell either it was working or not.

Surly rubbed his eyes to stem the tears threatening to appear. He couldn't believe this was happening. Buddy. Good Ol' Buddy, reduced to this. "Please make it through, Bud. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. Just come back... please."

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, so he looked back to discover Andie smiling at him in reassurance "He's stronger then he looks, Surly. He's going to pull through. I know he will."

A smile of gratitude formed on Surly's face. Just when he couldn't love this dame anymore then he already did.

"Yeah." Annika perked in agreement "I may not know you guys for long, but even I know Buddy's a lot tougher then he looks!"

Surly smiled at Annika. This girl would never give up on anyone, not even when things look hopeless. Still, he felt sad he wasn't there for his friend last night, otherwise he would've prevented all this in the first place. He got down next to his rat friend and gently wrapped an arm around him saying "Don't leave me yet Buddy, I still need you... I can't live without my little brother, my best friend and the best partner anyone's ever had... I love you."

* * *

Flashback

On a cold autumn night in an alleyway, a young purple squirrel could be seen scourging around in the split contents of a tipped over trash can in search of food to settle his rumbling stomach.

No such luck, everything was either rotten to the core or to meager since a bunch of rats had come by a few minutes ago before him and had already taken the best of the scraps.

'Grr,' the tiny squirrel thought in frustration, feeling anger abnormal for someone his age. 'Is a little bit of the good stuff too much to ask for? Is it?'. Shaking his head, he continued his search.

Until a faint rustle from behind stopped him.

Natural instincts on the defensive, the kit braced himself for a fight (laughable in his case since every other animal he'd ran into always turned out to be bigger and there for stronger then him) and quickly spun around to face his assailant, dukes up.

His tension evaporated instantly at the sight of a scrawny blue rat standing in front of him, same age and size as him, the rodent's innocently huge eyes staring back imploringly yet not challengingly. His green irises shown like emeralds in the darkness of night.

"Listen, buddy," the squirrel warned with a wave of his hand "Your pals already called dibs on this trash can earlier, and unless you'd like to waste your beauty sleep digging in trash like me, I suggest you beat it."

The rat did not respond... well, not vocally anyway. He merely tilted his head at the other child curiously.

The squirrel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was about to tell off the rat when suddenly a car rushed by with a blaring horn, scaring the poor rat and squirrel into the trash can together. Surly had no idea why he ducked in here with the rat but he did notice something about this rat that was different from the other rats; he was cleaner, he was more scared of others then other rats were and, what was worse, he began to cry. Surly knew he had to stop the crying before someone, preferably someone bigger then them, could hear them and said "Hey now, it's okay."

He reached out and gently patted the rat's head saying "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." he had no idea why he said that but he had felt Buddy needed to hear those words as he turned to the squirrel with watering eyes and a soft smile before the rat crept closer to him and wrapped his arms around the squirrel.

Surly knew then and there this would not be anything any rat would do but this one needed comforting and he asked "So... uh, you all alone too?"

The rat kit nodded

"Me too, no parents or anything." he thought about something else he could say and he said "You have a name?"

When the rat shook his head Surly said "Well, I guess I can always call you... Buddy."

Buddy smiled and pulled the squirrel close to him and he couldn't help but chuckle and said "Okay, Buddy it is." Maybe it was Buddy's hug making him soft or something but he had a feeling he could come in handy and he said "So, Buddy, I could use someone like you. How'd you like to tag along with me? We can gather up food, cause mayhem, all that cool stuff. What do you say?"

Buddy looked away to think about it before he nodded happily and Surly smiled. He'd never admit it out loud but he was glad he wasn't going to be alone anymore, besides it would make a nice change to talk to someone other then yourself, even if they couldn't talk themselves.

* * *

Back in the present Surly shed tears at those memories and gently nudged his friend's head with his own as well as whispering "You'll always be in my heart Buddy... always..."

Just then Fred came in, attracting the attention of Annika, Andie and Surly as he said "Guess what guys, I have great news! Buddy's going to make it!"

What words could describe how badly Surly wanted to cheer with relief to the heavens? None ever could. With a wordless laugh, her barely registered Andie's hand stroking his back.

"Oh Fred, this is wonderful!" Annika cried with great enthusiasm, just as happy as Surly that their friend was going to be alright.

"The little fella's lucky he didn't ingest enough for the poison to be fatal." Fred explained "But he's still going to have to stay here until he's recovered enough to leave the building. I'm thinking tomorrow will do the trick."

"Thank you so much Fred," Annika said "Everyone will be so happy to hear this."

Fred smiled and said "Now I guess you should go back home. Your parents are probably expecting you right now."

"Okay, and i'll be back with the others for Buddy." Annika said. Her stomach rumbled and growled before she rubbed it and said "Besides, i'm late for lunch."

Fred smiled as he bid the girl goodbye and soon Annika was rejoined by the other animals who had snuck out and Jamie was the first of them who asked "How's Buddy?"

"Fine, he should make a full recovery tomorrow." Annika said with a smile "So how was Matilda?"

"Uh, you could say cats take their playtime very seriously." Johnny said "She plays tag with tackles."

"But other then that she was nice." Mole said "In a giant feline way."

"Now let's go home." Annika said with a smile.

As they walked back home they were unaware that some rats were watching them and they looked at themselves before they slinked after them using the underground sewers, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	17. Raccoon Strikes

**Raccoon Strikes**

Hours later, around 9 pm, everybody was deep asleep. Annika was too excited to sleep so she snuck out up to the top of the mill and looked at the stars, she was so happy to find her friend would be okay and that once he returned everything will be back to normal.

Or so she thought.

She was about to climb back down through the hole of the mill's roof when suddenly a red bird flew up to him and chirped. Annika smiled and reached out so that the bird could land in her index finger "Oh, hi birdie, what are you doing out here?"

The cardinal tweeted and Annika payed close attention to what he said before she gasped "Eli is in trouble? He's being ambushed by rats?!"

The bird nodded and Annika said "Don't worry, i'll be right there in no time!"

She wasted no time in climbing back down the hole and tip towed past the sleeping animals. Cardinal was so budy leading her away he didn't notice one of his feathers had came lose and it gently floated downwards, brushing against Surly's nose, making him sneeze before he woke up.

With a yawn he stretched and looked around to see what was going on. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed that Annika was gone and the red feather was right next to him. He recognized who it belonged to right away. And he did not like it one bit.

"Oh no, Annika!"

* * *

Annika ran after the bird where it showed 'Eli' struggling to keep some rats at bay with his cane as others quickly grabbed him while he shouted "Get away from me you beasts! I demand you unhand me at once!"

"Eli!" Annika shouted before she ran over to help him.

Seeing her the rats fled and 'Eli' sighed with relief before Annika picked him up and said "Eli, are you alright?"

"I'm fine my dear," The old raccoon responded "I jet ran out of energy getting here."

"Why are you here?" Annika asked in concern.

"It... it was those rats, the ones who poisoned your friend." 'Eli' explained "They found out where he was an were planning to kill him, I managed to stop them... but I'm afraid I was too late to save him from being kidnapped."

Annika was horrified by this news. Those rats took her special friend and in the state he was in there would be no way he would defend himself, or even live long enough.

"I'm afraid If we don't act fast... they'll kill him." the old mammal said grimly

"Annika!"

Annika turned to hear her name being called out by Surly and she said "Surly! Buddy needs us!"

"There's no time to wait for him, my dear!" 'Eli' replied "We have to catch those rats before they strike again! Into the sewers!"

Annika noticed an open manhole, possibly the same hole the rats ducked into the get away from her and she looked back at the park and then to Eli before she said "I... But..."

"We can't wait! We must leave now! Or your friend will parish!"

Annika knew what she had to do. She placed the raccoon down and ran towards the man hole. Eli fallowed her and as Annika went down the hole Surly, along with Grayson and Mole, arrived at the scene in time to see the raccoon about to jump, but he had that familiar evil smirk on his face. Then he jumped into the hole before anyone could stop him.

"Annika, no!" Surly shouted too late.

The mammals tried to get in but then the lid closed on them. Surly banged his fists on the lid as hard as he could and tried to open it but to no avail as he yelled in anger and before he ran out of breath and sat there, taking deep breaths to recover.

"It's no use, the rats have shut us out!" Mole said in panic

"Luckily there is another man hole around the corner." Grayson said "Maybe we can use that."

After he recovered Surly muttered to himself "If... if that oversized rat harms one hair on her head... he's going to wish he had been dead." he turned to the pair and said "Alright, here's the plan. Me and Grayson will try to catch up to Annika and save her from whatever Raccoon has planned for her, Mole head back to the park and tell everyone what happened. And if we don't come back, come down and rescue us."

"You got it." Mole said

"Come on," Surly said as he grabbed Grayson "We got a kid to save."

"Ouch, easy with your grip!" Grayson whined.

As Mole watched the pair run towards the next sewer cover he took deep breathes and said "Okay, okay, just wait patiently and hopefully they'll come back sooner then they planned and everything will be..." The wind suddenly picked up and he could help but let out a shout as he ran back to the mill shouting "ANDIE!"

* * *

The sewers not only stunk they permeated darkness with a heavy air of darkness. Regardless, Annika did not falter as she fallowed 'Eli' down the tunnels. They had to find where those rats had taken Buddy or else he'd be in even more danger then he was before.

Eventually, the pair emerged into a massive chamber, an old former subway station to be precise. All around them, decrepit rusty railways led away into entrances either blocked by rocks or parts of the sewers too dangerous for humans, let alone children.

Annika stopped in the middle of the chamber, looking to and fro from one accessible tunnel to another "So Eli, which way do you think those rats went?"

"Wait a moment my dear." the raccoon told her. He took a moment to sniff the air before pointing a finger down a tunnel to their right "They went this way! I'm sure of it! But we best be careful or those vicious monsters will take us by surprise."

This warning received a firm nod from Annika, who marched alongside Raccoon purposefully. So intent on her mission, she never caught the brief signal the elderly mammal gave three pairs of yellow eyes, hidden in a shadowy corner.

* * *

Surly was beside himself more then ever before he and Grayson dashed down the tunnels, their noses leading them as best they could.

'Dang it kid.' Surly angrily thought to himself 'Be alright. For the love of nuts, please be alright.'

To Grayson, Surly seemed more deathly calm then afraid. He'd heard of 'tranquil fury' though and had seen how protective having children can make someone, and so even he knew better then to try to convince his fellow squirrel not to worry. Besides, he was pretty worried about Annika too. She was a good kid, a little awkward but good. She deserved better then what the hands of fate had dealt for her.

And if they didn't hurry fate would soon seal on the little girl very soon.

Their run brought them to the same chamber Annika and Raccoon just passed thought. Surly and Grayson stood up on their hind legs, noses and ears hard and focused.

"This way!" Grayson shouted with a finger pointing down a tunnel to their right. Surly pushed past him in a hurry, intent not to lose the trail.

"At least have a little decorum." the gray squirrel mumbled to himself before fallowing in suit. The further down the tunnel the pair went, the darker and closer and tighter everything appeared to be.

Grayson was seriously starting to freak out.

Surly couldn't care less. He only wanted to see Annika safe and sound and, more importantly, far away from that rotten Raccoon. When he and Grayson finally arrived out of the tunnel, thought, what they saw made their blood run cold instantly.

There stood Annika, on top of a huge train, kicking away any rats who dared come near her and to their confusion there was Raccoon, joining the fight as well, throwing all sorts of exclamations and insults for the rats.

"Get away from us!"

"Back! Back you heathens!"

Suddenly the rats tackled Raccoon and held him down. Annika turned to see him outnumbered but he shouted "Don't mind me! Save your friend! He's inside the train in a cage! Go without me, i'll manage!"

Annika obeyed and climbed down the top of the train before she ran through cart to cart, looking for a cage and soon as she neared the train's end she spotted a cage, big enough for a large dog, and in the corner of it was something blue and furry.

"Buddy!"

She was so happy she rushed towards the cage, got onto her knees and climbed into the cage. She reached out to scoop up Buddy... but she was shocked to discover it was nothing but a dummy that looked like him!

"Now!"

Annika was taken by surprise when some rats came out and locked the cage door behind her! She was trapped! Annika struggled to break out of the cage as she shouted "Let me out of here! Help! Someone help!"

Hearing her cries Surly and Grayson hopped into the cart and ran towards her as Annika's eyes lit up at the sight of them "Oh Surly! Grayson! You've come for me!"

"Kid, are you alright?" Surly asked in concern

"Eli told me that those rats kidnapped Buddy and I thought he was here but..." Annika trailed off when he saw the raccoon come out of the darkness and exclaimed "Eli!"

"That's not Eli kid," Surly said with his ears lowered in anger "That's Raccoon!"

"Guilty as charged." Raccoon said coolly "And I lied about us taking Buddy, all just so we can get Annika away from you long enough to trap her."

Annika stood there in shock and distraught. Surly snarled and he said "What's the big idea locking her inside a cage?!"

"Humans have always put us in cages Surly," Raccoon explained "I'm returning the favor of locking this one away for all her kind has done to us."

"Annika's not like those other humans!" Surly shouted "She's just a little girl! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"My family never did anything wrong either," Raccoon snarled back "But those blasted humans didn't see that and took them away from me! Ever since I vowed when I got the first chance to trap a human i'd take it... but I never would have guessed Annika could have the ability to talk to animals... so i'll let her live, in return she'll help me regain my rightful place as a leader, wither she wants to or not."

"Fear not Annika," Grayson said with his chest puffed out in confidence "We'll save you! Charge!" he charged directly at Raccoon... only to be knocked out when the elder simply whacked him on the head and he crumbled to the ground with a thud.

"So much for the gallant hero." Raccoon said with a grin "Now for you Surly."

"Surly look out!"

At Annika's warning he turned but found himself shoved into a glass jar and the rats screwed the lid with air holes drilled in it on and Annika could only watch as Surly banged his fists on his glass prison shouting "Let me outta here! You're going to be sorry you ever did this!"

"I'm quaking." Raccoon said sarcastically as Cardinal landed on his arm.

Annika became angry and she shouted "Just you wait! When Andie and the other park animals get here you'll be lucky to still be in one piece!"

"My dear, i'm already one step ahead of you." Raccoon said with an evil grin "When they do get down her to try and rescue you... i'll make sure they never come back to the surface again."


	18. The Rescue Mission

**The Rescue Mission**

Meanwhile Mole had woken everybody up by screaming for help like a scared little girl and most of the animals who had been peacefully sleeping were angered and wanted to beat him silly for their rude awakening. However others noticed that Annika was missing from her sleeping place and became more concerned then angry, especially Andie, who had to push past some others to see the sleeping area empty as well as Surly and Grayson's absence.

"Mole, what's going on?" Andie said, trying to came down the hysterical mole as he waved his arms around in panic while everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Cardinal is back! Raccoon is back! They got Annika! They got Surly and Grayson... we gotta go! We gotta go!" Mole kept shrieking in panic until Jamie marched up to him, took a hold of him, and slapped him hard with her free hand.

The female gopher then proceeded to give him a quick yet rough shake, shouting "Get a hold of yourself man!"

Self control back thanks to the gopher's tactic, Mole managed to regain his breath and composure "Okay, Okay, sorry."

With a satisfied nod at this answer, Jamie finally stepped back, allowing Andie to step forward next "Mole, are you sure it's Raccoon?" And what happened to Annika, Surly and Grayson?"

"Yes, it's Raccoon, I know that tone cold face anywhere." Mole replied in a frightened squeak "He tricked Annika into going down into the sewers with him, and the rats blocked the closest sewer lid so we couldn't reach her faster, so we had to find the next one and Surly and Grayson fallowed her into the sewers to find her and they sent me back to tell you everything. I have no idea what happened down there since then."

Everyone regarded this news with grave frightened faces. Andie realized Raccoon must've been the one behind Buddy's poisoning and now with this turn of events even more of her family members are in a fix. Steeling herself, she faced her fellow animals with firm resolve.

"Listen, everyone, we can't wait around and just hope they'll come back, but we also have to protect Buddy in case Raccoon tries something. Since Cardinal and the rats are involved, there's no telling what else he has planned. One group has to get down there to fins out what happened while the others head to the veterinarian's office and keep watch over Buddy. Mole, you have leadership over the second group.

This surprised Mole, who stared gawking at Andie as if she just handed him the keys to the park. "Are you sure about that Andie?"

The red squirrel gave him a smile and a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You can do it, Mole. I have faith in you." Mole felt so touched beyond words; he returned Andie's smile in full.

"Meanwhile," Andie continued, returning her attention to the other animals "I'll be leading the first group down into the sewers for a search and rescue. It's going to be a treacherous mission, so I'm going to need the bravest, strongest and the smartest as backup Who feels they meet that criteria, step forward now."

The response was immediate, Jamie, Jimmy and Johnny all stepped forward, battle ready expressions on their faces. A chipmunk couple volunteered next, fallowed by a male squirrel slightly younger then Andie. She counted her volunteered and got six. She only needed a few more.

"Anyone else?"

No one else seemed to have the courage to answer... at least until...

"I'll go."

No words could properly describe how socked they were when Fred's own cat Matilda walked towards them from the shadows of the bushes where she had been watching them as Mole yelped and said "How-when... How did you get here?"

"While Fred went to bed I came by to check on Annika," Matilda said "However I never would have guessed i'd stumble across this. But even so, I volunteer to go down into the murky sewers and rescue your Annika."

Andie was surprised by this and said "Even after the way we judged you? Why?"

"Just because I'm a cat it doesn't mean I don't care about others. I love Annika as much as you all care for her. I want her safe just as much as you do."

"Thank you." Andie replied in gratitude, glad Annika's assumptions about this cat having good intentions were correct. One by one, Andie's group left for the sewers thought the man-hole while Mole led his group to Fred's Clinic to act as bodyguards for Buddy, determined to protect and save his life more than ever.

* * *

Andie and the others wandered down the stinky path, hoping to catch up with their friends before anything bad happened to them, when they came upon a fork in the road. Matilda looked to and fro in perplexity "Okay, now what?"

"I say we split up," Andie suggested "I'll go left; Matilda goes right. If anyone wants to join either of us, choose now."

"I'll go with Andie," Jimmy piped up first.

"The I guess i'm with the cat." Johnny gripped with a shrug of his shoulders, "But if she even so much as licks her lips at me i'm saving he rats the trouble of killing me by dive-bombing into tese sewer waters."

After the rest of the animals picked their leaders, Andie and Matilda went on their way.

Andie's group didn't get far when they came across Grayson, gagged and tied up to a wooden plank that suspended over the waters like a bridge with a piece of yarn tied to one end.

"Grayson!" Andie exclaimed in horror "Don't worry, we're coming!"

So focused on rescuing their friend, they remained unaware of Raccoon watching them with the other end of the yawn in his paw and Surly was beside him, still trapped inside the glass jar. The squirrel banged his fists against thewalls of his prison, raising his voice in te vain hope hi warnings would reach the others.

"Andie! Guys! Get out of there! It's a trap!"

He could only watch helplessly as Andie and her crew hopped onto the plank, which was Raccoon's cue to yank the yarn and force all of the animals into the waters the moment Jimmy set Grayson free. Now at the mercy of gravity, the team screamed al the way down, Surly watching in horror and screaming at the top of his lungs in pure denial of what was happening.

"NOOOO!"

Only the roaring of the water called back. They were gone... all of them.

Grayson.

Jimmy.

That brave squirrel who came.

Andie.

Surly never felt so empty in all his life. His head sagged to his knees, his heart so low he knew there'd be no retrieving it from the depths into which it had fallen. He faintly noticed Raccoon sidling up to him, cane clacking againt the ground.

"You see, my boy?" the old man echoed softly though the glass, falsely warm and mocking "Now do you realize how pointless defying me is? Even if I disappear, I'll always find a way. A way to insure you never have the happiness you deserve."

His face neared even closer to Surly's until his breath could be seen on the glass "You've lost Surly, accept that. Accept that I will always haunt you and your friends, and accept that no one could prove a better leader then me."

"...No."

Raccoon's bravado finally faltered "What?" he asked in a hiss of disbelief. Two bold fierce golden brown eyes met his, the gritted teeth accompanying it the last expression Raccoon ever anticipated to see.

"You heard me, you old fart," the squirrel continued to growl "Take back leadership as much as you want. But nothing will change or anyone, not even you." as he spoke he managed to stand up, shaky yet strong "Force and trickery don't make you a leader. Not that you'd ever understand that. It was always about being number one for you, being the only one on top like before."

Raccoon cured his lips and showed his teeth, hoping their sharpness would silence Surly. But it didn't.

"Without that your nothing!"

The grip on his cane increased.

"Nothing!"

A fist suddenly connected with the glass, knocking it over yet miraculously not shattering. Around and around the jar rolled until it banged against the wall, still not breaking. Once the world stopped spinning around Surly, he quickly noticed that Raccoon had easily closed the distance, now looming over him with a deceptively calm expression.

"So defiant..." the old man murmured with an unreadable tone, hands behind his back. "And so bold as well, don't worry. I'll find a way to break that spirit of yours."

Surly merely narrowed his eyes. No matter what, he refused to break.

It was the least he could do to avenge the loved ones he'd lost.


	19. Tearful Memories

**Tearful Memories**

"Andie?"

"Yes, Grayson?"

"I think I just lost fifty years off my lifespan."

"Same here." Jimmy said as he gazed down in horror at the whirlpool at the bottom where they almost landed in. What Raccoon nor Surly knew was that the groundhog had grabbed a sticking pipe as he and the others were going over, saving them all from a watery grave. Suddenly the pipe began to gave way and the animals braced themselves for the worst... instead they were lifted upwards to safety where Matilda, who had grabbed their pipe and saved them, and the others were as the cat said "Need a lift?"

Andie smiled and said "I'm really glad your on our side Matilda."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the train the rats were busy unloading the junk left onboard as Annika was huddled inside her cage. She was upset about everything, mainly that Raccoon had lied to her, used her and then tricked her into this cage before leaving her alone. She was so angry she wanted to thrash about but she knew from previous attempts there was no way to open the cage without a key, or something strong to pry it open. She also knew that Raccoon wouldn't care or love her like the Liberty park animals did, he would treat her like his slave and keep her inside this cramped cage until she died.

Suddenly the train door opened and Annika blinked before she saw Raccoon and some of his rats pushing Surly into the cart to join her. Surly looked troubled about something but she couldn't tell clearly what was wrong, and she was more focused on Raccoon at the moment as the cardinal landed on his outstretched arm.

"Comfy my dear?" he asked.

Annika simply shot him a death glare and turned away.

"Fine, but we've come to give you some company. Lock him up boys."

The rats, with one of them holding a key, removed the top of the jar just as the rat who held the key unlocked the lock and opened the cage door. At first Annika thought Surly was pretending to be in distress and they could escape, however she was stunned to watch Surly sadly hop into the cage by himself while the rats closed the door behind him and locked him in with the child.

"Surly? What are you doing?" Annika asked

"Making sure he doesn't lose you, like he lost the others." Raccoon replied for the squirrel.

Annika got angry and said "What have you done to my family?!"

"Let me put it this way my dear," Raccoon said with a cold smirk on his face "He's all you have left. Now come along boys, the sooner we're lighter the sooner we can leave." with that the villainous animals walked out and close the cart doors, leaving the pair in total darkness.

Annika picked up Surly and said "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Annika... I... i'm sorry... but Andie and the others... are dead." Surly responded sadly, making Annika gasp in horror "Raccoon drowned them... and... he threatened to kill you if I even dared to try and escape."

Annika was devastated. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Surly sat on her shoulders and tried to comfort her as best he could but was just as heartbroken as well. He had just lost the love of his life, and he knew nothing could ever bring her back no matter how hard he would try. "Now now, don't cry, Anie wouldn't want you to cry, she'd want you to be strong."

"But... i'm scared..." Annika said "I'm scared daddy. I want Mommy back."

The moment she had uttered the word 'daddy' Surly's heart went out to her even more and he placed his paw on her face for parental comfort and he said "There there sweetie, Daddy will figure something out... Daddy promises... And if I could... i'd bring Mommy back in a heartbeat. Oh how I wish I could."

There was so many things he regret about losing Andie so soon. He never had the guts to have dated her from the start, he never thanked her for her attempts to have him turn a new leaf. But most importantly, he never told her how much he loved her, ever since the day they first met as children.

* * *

It had happened a year before he met Buddy.

He barely managed to scrounge up half a squirrel's worth of food that day, leaving him with a still pleading stomach. To make matters worse, Mother Nature chose that very day to unleash what had to be the mother of all rainstorms.

And the cherry on top: nobody in the park would give him shelter from the rain. They were probably doing it as payback for his so-called "prank. Sheesh, ne mishap with an ice cream truck crashing through the park wall and nobody ever lets it go.

The result: a wet, starving, lonely, and thoroughly ticked off squirrel kit who wanted nothing more then to just kick the nearest tree. In fact, that's just what he did. And he received a sore foot for his troubles.

A shadow suddenly descended upon him. Half expecting the animal to be Raccoon or one of those parents bent on driving him way, he turned with great dread... only to come face to face with someone else entirely.

A female squirrell about his age was holding in one hand a giant leaf tied to a twig over her head like an umbrella. When Surly looked directly above himself, he discovered the same time of umbrella being held over his head as well.

'I... don't get it. Why is she being so nice?'

When the boy merely continued to stare in perplexity, the girl giggled to herself before wiggling the offered umbrella with emphasis, urging the other child to take it. Though Surly rolled his eyes in annoyance at the girl's persistence, he took the umbrella anyway. Now was no time to question good fortune.

"My name's Andie," the red squirrel suddenly greeted, her face donning a perky smile that Surly thought of as... kind of cute. "What's yours?"

Surly eyed her for a moment, still unsure whether he should trust this chick. He'd already been duped by strangers who treated him nicely before only to take away his shelter or food. Crossing his arms over his chest, umbrella still in hand, Surly regarded Andie with a guarded look.

"Surly."

"It's safe to be out here, especially near the tree. I came out here after I saw you walking around, so I figured i'd make you that umbrella."

"Uh, thanks." Surly returned with less reluctance then he wanted o, too taken off guard by this girl's thoughtfulness to come up with a snarky comment.

"Anyway," Andie continued as she started to walk away "If you can't find a place to stay dry, I can show you the way to the old mill. There's plenty of room there. I'm sure everybody wouldn't mind."

Surly finally found the will to snort, retorting "Oh yeah, that'll be the day. Listen, uh, Andie... I appreciate what ya did, but i'm not exactly this park's number one squirrel. If I go in there, they'll just kick me out. It's best I keep my distance from that place."

At Andie's look of sadness and disappoint, Surly started to stumble over his words, his bravado crumbling. "B-but maybe next time when the weather's not so crummy, we can hang out?"

Although the disappointment did not leave her face, a smile slipped across Andie's face at the least. Surly silently sighed in relief.

"I guess that's okay." Andie accepted with a shrug of her shoulders. She once again made move to leave but hesitated. Before Surly could ask what was wrong, the red squirrel, faster then lightning, pecked his cheek with a kiss and scampered off, leaving behind a blushing and wildly bewildered boy squirrel who put his free hand on the kissed part of his cheek.

For a pretty lousy chain of events, meeting Andie proved to be a highlight. The next thing he new he was scampering off after her as she arrived at the mill, claiming to have changed his mind and would give her offer a try. It turned out to have been both the greatest and worst idea Andie ever had, even to today.

The moment she and Surly stepped into the mill, free from the rain, all heck broke lose. The adults and some of the kids who recognized Surly wanted the trouble making squirrel out the second they laid their eyes on him.

Andie tried her best to convince everyone to give Surly a second chance, convince them that Surly would not cause any trouble during his stay. Her pleas went dead when none other then Raccoon, the park leader, stepped out of the crowd and angrily retorted "There is a place for everyone in nature, young lady, and his-" he jabbed a finger at the sour Surly "-Is amongst the rain and mud."

The red squirrel gasped at the cruel words coming from the man who usually radiated kindness and wisdom. How could he say something so awful about Surly, especially when the poor guy was only trying to fit in? She would've retorted, but she suddenly noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Surly was no longer present. Dashing back outside, she called out his name, her voice struggling to be audible under the rain and thunder.

"SURLY? SURLY!"

Unbeknownst to the distraught girl, a familiar boy squirrel heard her cries and was trying his hardest not to cry back and assure his could-have-been friend that he would never leave.

* * *

Back to the present, Surly was shedding tears himself out of a broken heart. How he wished things had turned out differently that fateful storm, how he wished he had changed then and there for her when she needed him...there were so many things he wanted to change, now it seems he had lost his chance with Andie's love forever.

Annika gently wiped away a tear from his face and said "Now what'll we do?"

"I-I don't know..." Surly admitted shamefully "I just don't know."

For the first time in his life, he couldn't come up with a plan or anything to help them. It seems they were doomed to be shipped far away from Oakton and become Raccoon's slaves forever.


	20. The Runaway Train Escapade

**The Runaway Train Escapade**

While Annika and Surly were busy feeling sorry for themselves, Andie and the others had quickly managed to pick up Annika's scent and fallow it to the chamber, where they saw the rats and the large train with Raccoon and his bird overlooking them. They knew that Raccoon was indeed behind this the moment they saw his face and that he might have held Annika and Surly hostage somewhere inside his train.

"Why that oversized bag of-just wait until I get my hands on him, I would-" Jamie started but was interrupted by Andie.

"I know you want to take down Raccoon," Andie said "but if we charge out now we could blow our cover, and not even Matilda can help us outsmart all these rats at once."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed "Just look at all these rats, there's got to be thousands. How are we going to sneak past all these pests without getting caught?"

Andie looked around before her eyes came to rest at a pair of old rags nearby and she got an idea.

* * *

A minute later, two rats keeping close watch on the operations clicked their eyes half-interestedly at a few members of their species then shrugged them off. None of the rats ever bothered to keep up names with each other anyway.

For that reason, getting onto the cart proved to be ridiculously simple. Getting Annika and Surly off the train cart and out of these sewers-now that was going to be the hard part. From underneath her rag, still disbelieving that this thing actually fooled the rats, Andie quickly scouted out the interior of the cart, trying not to attract too much attention.

Large in size (especially from the inside), the carts contained old crates and boxes that the rats were hauling out, no doubt to assure a quicker and easier getaway. Raccoon was overseeing the entire operation from atop a crate left just for him. Cardinal, however, was nowhere in sight: never a good sign.

With a signal from Andie, Jimmy and Johnny (donned in disguises of their own) casually milled over to Annika and Surly's cage with trays of meager food scraps they'd pilfered when the rats weren't looking, pretending to be simply giving the prisoners food.

When the cloaked gophers reached the cages, Annika and Surly, the latter especially, predictably aimed mistrusting and annoyed glares at them... until Jimmy carefully lifted a bit of his costume to wink at them.

Annika and Surly suppressed the urge to let their jaws drop, lest they alert Raccoon to their friend's rescue attempt.

"Don't worry fellas, we're here to rescue you." Jimmy said.

Surly ran over to them and gripped the bars of the cage as he said "I thought you guys drowned... Does that mean..."

"Yeah, Andie's okay." Johnny said, making Surly smile in great joy "Now all we got to go is find the key to this thing and-"

A sudden chill down his spine forced him to turn around and he and his brother soon found themselves facing the Cardinal, it's beady black eyes staring back at them as the groundhog said "Aw, nuts."

The bird was about to sound the alarm when suddenly a spoon hit him and knocked him out. The bird fell over and the brothers sighed in relief that their rescuer was their own sister as Johnny said "Whew, thanks sis."

"Do you guys think you can find the key to this cage?" Annika asked "One of those rats put it around here somewhere."

"Don't worry Annika, we'll get you out of here and back home where you belong." Jamie said

"Hey, don't forget me!" Surly said in annoyance.

"And you too Surly, I didn't forget." Jamie said.

Ignoring Surly's eye roll, Jamie turned to her brothers as she said "Alright, we gotta find a way to fin that key so we can rescue our friends without getting spotted. Any ideas?"

Johnny put his paw to his chin, deep in thought. "Well, I'd use a distraction to give me more time. But what could we do to distract them?"

Sudden shouting from multiple voices suddenly caught their attention, causing everyone to whip their heads around in search of the source. What in the world was going on? They get their answer when they overheard Raccoon angrily screaming nearby "WHAT? What do you mean you can't start the train?! The lever is gone? You idiots!" A sickening crack of wood against some unfortunate rat's head echoed though their cart "I told you to keep an eye on the control room!"

Listening to the irate elder stalk off grumbling under is breath about "useless rodents", the animals jumped at the sight of a random rat behind them. They relaxed, however, when the 'rat' removed the hood part of her rag to reveal the beautiful face Surly thought he'd never see again.

"Andie," Surly lovingly whispered, his chest swelling with pride at his mate's clever thinking.

Andie held both the leaver and the key to the cage, to which she wasted no time in slipping it into the lock as she turned it and the lock unlocked. Surly was the first to get out and he zipped past the others to embrace Andie in a fierce hug, happy to have her back in his arms again.

Anika was next as she carefully climbed out of the cage and smiled before she pulled all her animal friends into a hug and cooed "I love you guys! And I love you too Mommy and Daddy"

Andie smiled as Annika as she hugged her back, relived that their special young friend was alright. There was nothing in the world that made her feel more joyous then to have her child and her mate back safe and sound. Now they have to get out of the sewers and back to the park safely without anyone noticing them.

The moment everyone parted, everyone was about to leave... when Raccoon suddenly appeared and shouted "You!"

"RUN!" Surly screamed.

The animals and Annika ran from cart the cart to escape the mad animal, knocking things over for barriers and fighting rats before the group came to a halt when some rats blocked the doors, separating Surly and his friends from Annika.

"You're not going anywhere my dear, but with me." Raccoon told the girl "Now you can either come peacefully or we'll take you by force."

"You'll never have me!" Annika cried in anger "Never!"

Annika was about to fight back when the train began to move (since the rats had found a replacement leaver) and the shock gave Raccoon and his men an upper hand against the human the moment she fell down.

"Annika! Annika are you alright?!" Andie asked in worry as she and the other animals tried to unlock the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hel-" Annika's tries of help were cut off and the animals feared the worst.

"We have to get back over there, our baby needs us!" Andie exclaimed in worried panic.

Surly was worried too but he had to calm down and look around for anything that could help as the train began to pick up speed. He noticed the cracked windows and began tossing other junk at the windows until it broke and he hopped up to it shouting "Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" The animals said.

Annika, now tied up and gagged, was tied up to one of the train's grappling poles. She tried to break free but those rats tied a pretty darn good double knot on the ropes and the gag around her mouth to prevent her from making a sound.

"You should have came peacefully my dear." Raccoon told her as he stood by her knee "Now all we have to do is make sure Surly and his team won't interfere ever again."

Annika tried her hardest to fight back but it was no use, she was a prisoner once again but she had to try, her family needed her! She struggled to break free from her binds while the rats guarding her laughed at her feeble attempts as if this was a cruel sick joke.

Suddenly Surly and the other animals burst in and Surly snarled as he said "Raccoon! Give us back our kid now!"

Raccoon just smiled before he climbed up Annika's shoulders, placing his cane across her neck as he said "You wouldn't dare hurt me, I have Annika and I can kill her whenever I wish."

"No please! Not my baby!" Andie cried like a distraught mother "We love her!"

"The jump train now," Raccoon said "Or Annika will never see the light of day again."

Annika looked at Raccoon and then at her family as the rats cornered them into a circle. Andie was close to tears while Surly was outraged by this turn of events, and everyone else looked terrified. The girl knew she had to help them, so with a hard jerk she knocked over Raccoon, making him fall down and his cane fell out of his hands and landed next to Surly's feet.

Raccoon limped towards him but Surly smiled at the former leader and tossed his valuable cane out the window as he said "Now how does it feel to have something you love get taken away?"

Raccoon watched as his precious cane fell into empty space. Horror turned into rage, Raccoon spun around and flashed his teeth in the squirrel's face. "Why you... miserable, worthless-"

THWACK!

That sound resulted from Surly delivering a direct haymaker to Raccoon's nose, the livered elder falling to the floor and clutching his nose in pain. The rats guarding Annika, meanwhile, were momentarily struck speechless at what happened, ended up literally struck when the Bruisers sneaked up on them and knocked them out old.

Whatever rats remained or showed up to try and stop our heroes, but between the gophers, chipmunks and even Grayson and Matilda, they were no match against them. This gave Andie the opportunity to chew thought Annika's ropes. Once the ropes were gone, Andie scurried up her child's shoulder and untied the gag from her mouth. With the rope and gag sprawled on the floor Annika snuggled Andie in affection as the red squirrel said "Are you alright sweetie?"

"I'm okay, thanks mom." Annika said before she scanned the train for someone "Where's dad?"

Snarling met their ears all of a sudden. The two females swiveled around to discover Surly and Raccoon rolling about the floor, biting and scraping clawing each other for dominance. In the end, though, Surly won out when he managed to kick to kick Raccoon off of him and sent the villain flying into the wall with a resounding bang.

Andie and Annika let out whoops of victory for their victorious squirrel before dashing up to him for a great big hug, Surly speeding forward to meet them half way. A few rats got in their way, but Surly and Andie merely swatted them away with their tails and fists while Annika only had to kick them back.

"Girls!" Surly exclaimed once he reached Andie and scooped her up in a tender embrace, Annika picking them up in one of their own and never letting go.

"Oh Honey, I'm glad your okay." Andie whispered in her love's ear "You really showed Raccoon what for."

"That's what he gets for harming my family." Surly said. He turned his head to Annika and said "Annika, are you alright? Those bozos didn't harm you did they?"

"No, I'm fine dad, really." Annika said with a smile

"And when those chumps tied you up, weren't you scared?" He asked "I... I was when I saw you like that."

"I was, but I knew you would come." Annika said "And when Raccoon was on me I thought, what would mommy and daddy do?"

Surly smiled upon hearing that and snuggled her as he exclaimed "That's my baby!"

They sat there for a while before the moment was interrupted by Jamie, who said "If you guys are done with the tender moment, then maybe we can get back to the fact of how we're-STUCK INSIDE A RUNAWAY TRAIN HERE!"

Annika thought about it and said "I know! I'll disconnect this train cart from the rest of the train and we can jump out!" She placed Andie and Surly back down onto the floor and said "I'll be right back!"

"Annika, no! It could be dangerous!" Andie warned

But Annika went out there anyway. Tearing the train cart's front door open, the brave girl's eyes instantly zeroed in on the metal link between the carts. Steeling herself, Annika got down onto her stomach and neared her hand towards the link, being mindful of the sparks flying up from the train's wheels. A sudden jolt nearly sent her flying off, but fortunately Andie, Surly and the gang managed just in time to jump on top of her and anchor her body down. With a nod and smile of thanks, Annika kept stretching her reach until with a triumphant "Aha" her fingers finally met the cold metal and yanked it straight out.

"Way to go kid!" Johnny cheered as he and the other animals cheered and watched the rest of the train rail away, its speed soon leaving the lone cart behind. However the cart itself still had it's considerable momentum. Annika and the gang took a look at the less blurring background.

"Okay guys," Surly loudly stated "From the looks of this, we might not be able to count on this thing to come to a full stop. We're going to haft to jump!"

Grayson tossed an incredulous stare at him "Jump? Into the ground?! How do we know we won't end up road kill!"

Andie shook her head "No, Surly's right! Look!" She pointed to an upcoming sewer bridge under which the waters ran "On three, everybody, we jump!"

Everyone clambered onto the sides of the train's outpost, Annika taking hold of Surly and Andie's paws out of comfort.

"One," Andie began

"Two." Surly added, eyes narrowed.

"Three!" both squirrels shouted. That instant, everyone jumped off in union off the train and into the cold smelly waters. Annika and Grayson's heads broke to the surface first, both of them spluttering to rid their mouths of the sewer water taste.

"Bleck! Gross!" Grayson grumbled in disgust "Not that I'm not glad we're still alive but I do NOT recommend that!"

Annika turned her head side to side, searching for the rest of her friends "Where's everyone else?" her answer revealed itself in the form of all the other park animals emerging from below, all of them gasping either from lack of oxygen or smell

"Well," Matilda commented with a grimace, knowing it would take forever to remove this stench from her beautiful fur "Not the cleanest getaway, but at least everyone's okay."

"Wait," Andie's eyes grew wide in concern, suddenly noticing the absence of a certain other squirrel "Where's Surly?" Her worry spread to everyone else's faces once her observation reached their ears, they too now frantically searching for their missing friend.

'Hang on, something's not right' Annika thought. She looked down at the water in fierce determination before taking a deep breath then diving beneath the water, ignoring Andie crying out her name. Despite the murkiness, the girl managed to spot two figures in the distance, the larger seeming to pull the smaller one down while the smaller struggled to escape.

A stroke closer revealed the figures to be Raccoon and Surly, the two mammals' movements vicious in spite of their depleting oxygen. Eyes wide with horror, Annika pumped her limbs harder, reaching the underwater battle from above. She reached for Surly's paw and the squirrel grabbed it without question.

For what felt like eternity, Raccoon and Annika ended up in a sort of game of tug-of-war with Surly being the unlucky rope in the middle and hoping Annika would win out before either he ran out of air or tore in two. Fortunately, for him, Annika's strength won out in the end. With one last mighty tug, she freed Surly from Raccoon's grasp then quickly grabbed him and made it for the surface.

* * *

For whay felt like an endless stream of hours, the other animals stood by the bank, keeping their eyes peeled for any sort of movement, anything that would prove their friends were alright.

Just when everyone began to sulk and lose hope, a bubbling sound followed by a splash drew everyone's attention to the surface, where two sopping wet heads could be seen bobbing up and down above the water.

Andie's eyes lit up like emeralds, full of relief and amazement "Surly! Annika!"

Without hesitation, she wrapped her mate and the child's arm in a fierce hug, which Surly and Annika both happily returned as they climbed out the waters.

"Uh, I'd hate to interrupt this really cute scene." Jimmy piped up, drawing everyone's attention to him "But, look! There goes Raccoon!"

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Raccoon, drenched and stranded on the other side of the water bank, glare at them as Cardinal rejoined him along with the other rats before they vanished into the darkness of the wretched sewers.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Jamie asked

"No, let him go." Andie said "All I want is what we came down here to do; bring Surly and Annika back home safe and sound."

Annika' stomach rumbled and she smiled before she giggled and said "All that action made me hungry anyway, when do we eat?"

That earned a round of laughter from the animals as they began to make their way back to the surface as Matilda said "Besides, I have a feeling Raccoon just made a big mistake going that way."

"How so?" Grayson asked.

* * *

"Push you idiots!"

The rats pushed the man hole they found aside and Raccoon pushed his way past the crowd and back up to the surface, where the rising light of dawn, as well as much needed clean air, met him as he hustled out and stretched his back as he mumbled "Stupid shortcuts. Now boys we need to-"

Suddenly the rats screamed and ran back into the sewers before closing the man hole cover, leaving Raccoon and Cardinal confused. "What was that all about?" then he shrugged and said "Oh well, never mind those losers, we can... Cardinal?"

He was startled to find his birdy companion was gone and looked around for him before some familiar feathers landed before his feet. "What in the-"

"Hello there."

A chill ran down Raccoon's spine when he heard that male voice and turned to find himself face to face with a black cat, his green eyes piercing through him like knifes before he backed away and ran into another cat, one that had the save red feathers of his bird in his mouth.

"Look who's just in time for breakfast boys," The black cat said with a toothy smile as more stray alley cats came out and the raccoon tried his hardest to remove the lid but to no avail, he was just to old to handle heavy lifting all by himself, and that fight with Surly took a lot out of him "And he looks just about plump enough to last all day."

"My favorite kind!"

"I get the tail!"

"Save me the dark meat!"

Raccoon tried to figure out what to do as he tried to appeal to the cats better nature "Now, now, boys, let's be reasonable. Let's all be gentleman about this."

But the cats drew closer and closer until the raccoon knew he had finally meet his end. "No. No! NOOOOO!"

And after that, well, let's just say the cat's had a pretty filling breakfast that day.


	21. Fred learns the truth

**Fred Learns the Truth**

Once the animals got back up to the surface the first thing they did was to cry and clean the horrid smell of the sewers off them, Annika tried her best but she couldn't quite get all of the smell off even if she did look cleaner. And they were also excited that today they were going to check up on Buddy and see if he had made a wonderful recovery.

They marched up to Fred's clinic and climbed in through the open window that Mole and the others had left once they saw them coming and Andie said "Is Buddy alright?"

"I think so," Mole replied "We did our best but i'm glad to say we had no rats break in while you were out. And i'm glad to see Annika is safe as well."

"I am to, I never want anything like that to ever happen to my child ever again." Andie replied as she watched Annika embrace the group of animals who had protected Buddy all through the night.

"Wait, did you just call Annika your child?" Mole asked, remembering what Andie had said

"Yes, is that so wrong?" Andie asked with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Nope, didn't mean it like that." the earth bound animal replied "How about you tell me what happened down there? Did any of you get hurt?"

"HOLY COW!"

Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard someone exclaim in shock. It as Fred, who was still in his jammies and he was stunned to see his home populated by Annika and the park animals.

Annika tried her best to figure up a good excuse but she couldn't think of any so she simply said "Can we check up on Buddy now?"

Fred slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming as the animals stampeded past him to the operating room where Buddy would be. Annika stopped to hug him and said "Thank you so much for caring for him."

As she parted her stomach let out a very hungry rumbling sound. She was so excited about seeing her friend again she never bothered to eat a thing, all she wanted was to make sure Buddy was safe.

Fred put his twenty questions about what had happened aside to help Annika and the other animals enter the room and they all gathered around the pet bed the doctor had placed the rat in and they all smiled to see Buddy safe and sound, fast asleep and looking more like he had just had a long day instead of having been close to death's door.

Fred gently nudged the rat and said "Wake up little fella, your friends are here."

In spite of his exhaustion, Buddy stretched and yawned as he woke up, rubbing the sand out of his eyes to see his family smiling down at him, their eyes filled with joy and relief. Honestly, how could he not return their expressions with a faint yet genuine grin of his own?

Carefully hopping down from Annika's shoulder alongside Andie onto the examination table, Surly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his friend in a hug ginger enough so he wouldn't end up causing discomfort for the rat. To his further joy, Buddy returned the hug as well and in equal enthusiasm.

"I'm glad your going to be okay pal." Surly whispered into his friend's ear "Thanks for not giving up, I would've been really miserable if i'd lost the best brother anyone could be proud to call their own... and i'm proud your both my best friend and my little brother. Don't ever change."

Those words made Buddy tighten his grip on him even more out of sheer affection. "Whoa, easy on the squeezing." Surly said as he pulled back, hands on his friend's shoulders and eyes taking notes of how tired Buddy's own eyes still looked "Save some of that strength for yourself so you can recover."

Andie came forward next and wrapped her arms around both boys "He's right, although I can't blame you. It's so good to have you back, Buddy."

"We love you Buddy, and we could never imagine life without you." Annika said with a smile.

Buddy was so happy he shed tears of joy, joyful to have such wonderful friends who loved him so and, for the first time since the day he thought he lost his friend, he opened his mouth and spoke "You... Love... Me."

Andie's eyes widen with surprise as she exclaimed "Buddy! You-you talked!"

"Yeah, he did." Surly said "Took me by surprise to."

"But if Buddy could talk all the time, why didn't he just say so in the first place?" Annika asked

"Too... scared... bullied... I... have... ugly... voice..." Buddy said sadly

"I think your voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in all my life." Annika said sweetly.

Buddy's head flushed red at the complement before Surly wrapped an arm around him and said "I don't think your voice is half bad either. Who told you that in the first place?"

"Old... family..." Buddy said with a frown at the memory of his horrible rat family before he came to the park.

"Family?" Surly asked in wonder. He knew Buddy had to come from somewhere, but the rat had never told him anything about having a family, let alone hinted at it. And judging by the despondency in his friend's unusually dim eyes, the squirrel had a hunch the reason wasn't a pretty one.

Then the connection between the word and his own question clicked. The buck felt as if he'd just seen his buddy socked in the gut-and oh, there will be heck to pay once he found the scoundrels who dared called his friend "ugly."

"Oh Buddy, sweetie," Andie said tenderly as she put her hand on the rat's shoulder "That's horrible, no one deserves to be treated like that."

"Yeah," Annika agreed as she stroked her fingers up and down the rat's back in an effort to comfort him. By the sounds of the rat's satisfied humming and his smile, her plan was working quite well.

Fred stood by the doorway, watching the girl talk to the animals with a smile on his face as he said to himself "That little rat sure has got guts; he's going to make a marvelous recovery."

Annika scooped up Andie, Surly and Buddy before she walked over to the vet, who was trying to ignore her smell while hearing her stomach growl in hunger, but the girl smiled and said "We better get going now."

"What? Like this?" Fred asked "Kid, your filthy and your hungry! What would your parents say?"

Both Annika and the animals shuffled awkwardly, unsure bout what to say until their silence helped the vet connect the pieces together. "You... don't have parents, do you?"

Annika shook her head shamefully; she felt horrible for not telling the truth. The animals knew they were in trouble and none of them knew what to say or do in Annika's defense.

Fred tapped his finger to his chin in thought "Well then, where do you live?"

"In Liberty park." Annika confessed uneasily "I used to live in an orphanage, but I ran away because the owner was cruel to me and a bully picked on me to no end, never leaving me alone and... and... oh, please don't send me back!" With this plea, tears came to Annika's eyes while the surrounding animals tried their best to provide comfort.

Fred was beside himself. Even if he wanted to, how would anyone else believe his story, that an orphan child was being cared for by park animals? After all, he was witnessing something he thought he would never see. Just the fact that Annika could communicate with animals alone was nothing short of a miracle to the vet.

He got down on his knee and tilted Annika's head up with a tender smile on his face before he said "There there, don't cry. How about we work something out? How about I take care of you for a while as we work something out? First i'm going to give you a nice warm bath-" he chuckled when Annika's inpatient stomach rumbled loudly "An fix you up something to eat while we're at it."

"Okay," Annika sniffled with a nod "Thank you... but can my friends come to?"

Fred looked at the animals and said "You did say Liberty park right?"

"Uh-huh." the girl nodded

"Then they can come too, I live right next to the park anyway so while these little fellas head back home we can get you all fixed up." Fred said

Surly climbed up his girl and stood on top of Annika's head, crossing his arms as Surly spoke to Fred, but to the vet it sounded like squeaks.

"What did he say?"

"Surly said that either he and his friends come with me to protect me from harm or they'll beat you up and take me back to the park." Annika translated before adding "That was pretty mean Surly."

Fred looked at Surly's face, realizing he was serious upon realizing the other animals had the same crossed look on their faces as well, and sad "Okay, okay, they can all come. But they better go potty outside my house."

"Park honor." Annika saluted. The animals squeaked, chirruped and made lots of other sounds in agreement as Fred helped the girl up before Surly spoke again.

"What did he say that time?" Fred aked

"He's asking what a potty is." Annika said

"Oh brother."


	22. Surly Proposes to Andie

**Surly Proposes to Andie**

Time went by as Annika, Buddy and Surly sat together on the front porch of Fred's modest little house, watching the sunset while sipping some homemade Darjeeling tea the vet had made for the others. Annika was clean, well fed and, most importantly for all the animals, back safe and sound to where she belonged.

"So what happens now?" She asked Buddy and Surly in wonder "I mean, we're all together again, Buddy's okay and, according to Matilda, we never have to worry about Raccoon, his bird or those rats ever again... but what should we do now?"

Surly yawned as he stretched and said "Whatever we want to babe, we're free."

As he took a sip of his tea from a straw, Annika smiled and said "Well then, how about you ask Andie to marry you?"

Startled by this question, Surly choked on his tea and gasped for air as he stumbled around before falling over while Annika and Buddy giggled at their friend's response. Never a dull moment with Annika, all right, never a dull moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid!" the purple squirrel exclaimed "Who ever said anything about marriage? I mean, yeah I love her... but I don't think she's my type... and even if I was, marriage would thrill me, and scare me at the same time! I made a lot of bad choices in the past, and that means people wouldn't mind to see me hurt... but what about Andie and whatever children we have? How can I put them through that?"

"It doesn't matter." Annika said with a shake of her head "Andie won't care about that and neither should you. She loves you for who you are like you love her for who she is. You both worked together to save me, you risked everything for us, and Andie risked her own life to save both me and you... And just so you know, I told her how depressed he was when you thought she died."

"Y-you did?" Surly asked "What did she say?"

"She said that nothing would keep her away from anyone she loved." Annika said "That's enough for me to know she loves you with all her heart."

Surly was lost in deep thought as he thought about how happy he was when he saw Andie, alive and well, come back to save him from becoming a servant or something. She not only had beauty but brains, courage, compassion, forgiveness, loyalty, all that and more. She was more then just a squirrel, she was more like an angel. And to think this Angel was in love with him, it rocked him to his core.

Just thinking about sharing a kiss with her made his knees turn into jelly and he nearly fell down but Annika scooped him up and placed him back down on his feet as he said "You know... maybe I should ask her to marry me... but what'll I say?"

"You'll know Daddy, you'll know." Annika said.

Surly looked at his child and his rat brother before he smiled at them both and felt as if he was the luckiest guy alive to have Annika for his child and Buddy as his brother. But would Andie be his wife?

* * *

That night Fred carried a sleepy Annika into one of his guest bedrooms to put her to bed in. She wore a cute little nightgown he had brought for her and tucked her in bed as Annika nestled in and fell asleep. Fred stroked her head and whispered "Good night my little Dr. DoLittle."

He opened the door and both Surly and Andie scurried into the room while Fred left them alone to their own devices. The pair scurried up the bedpost and watched Annika sleep peacefully in the bed. Surly felt joy as he watched her sleep. He wondered if all parents felt like this as they watched their children sleep with smiles on their faces. Having Annika in his life turned out to be the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Then he turned to face Andie, and he was startled to see her shedding tears as she wiped them away and asked "Andie? Are you alright?"

"I'm... i'm fine." Andie said, trying to control her choked up tears "It's just... I've always wanted a child of my own to love and care for with all my heart... and Annika proved to be the best child any mother can be proud to have."

Surly had a feeling that Annika calling her mommy was triggering some strong parental feelings inside her heart and smiled with her as he wrapped an arm around her said "She's the best kid any father would be proud to have."

"And to think, Raccoon could've taken all that away from us." Andie said sadly as she continued to wipe away her tears "If... it he had actually... then what would've become of her? Our poor little Annika could've... she was almost... and..."

Surly pulled her close and shushed her gently "There there, Andie, don't think about that. That brute's gone now, and our kid's safe. And she will always be safe with a family like us around."

Andie's tense muscles were beginning to relax as she hugged him back and she looked back up at him with a sparkle in her eyes, she smiled when she saw a sparkle in Surly's eyes as well and couldn't help but kiss his cheek. Surly smiled and said "Andie, there's something I want to say."

"Me too, but let's talk outside." Andie said "That was we don't disturb our baby."

Our Baby. Surly felt like there were butterflies in his stomach as he fallowed Andie outside, up the fire escape and to the top of the roof as they watched the stars sparkle and shine in the moonlit sky. The butterfly sensation grew more as he found himself unable to breath in the red squirrel's captivating starlight beauty and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he scooted closer to her and both blushed when their paws touched.

"So, uh... what were you going to talk about?" Andie said, the question snapping Surly out of his trance and making him blush.

"Uh, you go first." Surly insisted.

Both squirrels had no idea what to say as they sat together under the stars. Surly felt his pulse rushing, Andie felt her face flushing, Surly felt his heart skip a beat, Andie felt her tail curl, and both felt as if they were going to past out if neither made a move to change the awkward silence before, at the same time, they blurred out "I want you to marry me!"

Both paused and looked at each other in shock before Andie said "You... you want to marry me?"

"Y-Yes, you to?" He asked

"Y-Y-YES!"

Both laughed in joy and embraced each other as they danced for joy, relieved and excited at the same time as they danced with each other happily.


	23. The Return of Mr Vigman

**The Return or Mr. Vigman**

The next day, around six in the morning, Annika was still sound asleep when she felt someone tickling her stomach. She giggled as she woke up and removed the covers to see Andie and Surly with big smiles on their faces.

"Mommy, Daddy," Annika said as she smiled at her loving squirrel parents "Good Morning."

"You too sweetie." Andie cooed as she and her mate climbed up her body to kiss her cheek. Annika giggled as her loving furry parents hugged her and hugged them back, and cooed sweetly.

"Did you sleep well kiddo?" Surly asked.

"Yes Daddy." Annika said before she let out a yawn and said "I'm still a little sleepy thought."

"Well, I know what'll wake you up." Surly said with a grin, before he faced Andie and said "Should I tell her or you?"

"Annika, honey," Andie said "Last night Surly and I talked about something very important about what we're going to do with our lives."

A curious look took over Annika's face before she asked in worry "Are we moving?"

Both squirrels laughed and Surly said "No no, nothing like that... We're getting married!"

"Really?! YAY!"

Annika was so excited she got up and bounced on the bed happily, but accidently knocked the squirrels off and the landed on the carpet with a soft thud. When she was done she looked over the bed and said "Oh no, i'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Don't worry kid," Surly assured his kid "The carpet's shagginess broke our fall."

Annika climbed out of bed and hugged them again, before she smelled something that made her stomach rumble loudly and she said "Smell's like Fred's cooking something yummy today! But it feels a little strange being given food and not having to make a plan to get it."

"You'll get used to it honey." Andie said "Now you go on ahead and eat, Surly and I will tell everyone else the good news."

Annika nodded before she scooped up both the squirrels and gave them a kiss on their heads. The girl parted ways with her parents as they scurried over to the living room where the other animals were while Annika went over to the kitchen where Fred had made some fresh pancakes for her.

No sooner had Fred placed the cakes down on her plate Annika scarfed down all the pancakes with her hands in no time. Fred was amazed by how hungry she was "Whoa, so I take it you want seconds?"

"Yes please." Annika said

Annika ate her second helping of pancakes before she let out a burp and rubbed her stomach. She had never felt so full before in all her life and as she licked her sticky syrup lips clean she looked at Fred, who was gawking at her, and said "What?"

"Whoa, you ate like you haven't eaten in weeks!" Fred exclaimed "You didn't even bother to use your fork and knifes!"

"Is that what those were for?" Annika asked as she pointed to her utensils.

"Uh... yeah," Fred said "But what I really want to know is how to came to live in the park in the first place. And how did Buddy get poisoned in the first place?"

Annika told Fred her whole story, about her orphanage, the day she ran away, the day she was 'adopted' by the whole park, their heists for food, Surly and Andie's date, Raccoon's evil plan, the runaway train in the sewers, everything. Fred was amazed by how much such a little girl had to go through and he felt as if she needed a friend; a human friend to look after her. Then he got an idea.

"Annika, I was thinking, can I take I look at where you live in the park?" Fred asked "It's not in the bushes is it?"

"Naw, it's the old mill." Annika asked "Why?"

"I'm thinking that maybe I can help you out with more then helping your animal friends." Fred said "But first I'd like to see your park home."

"Okay," Annika said "But before we go... can we take a nap?"

Having so much warm food in her belly made Annika very sleepy. She yawned as Fred picked her up and carried her back to her be for a nap. She smiled as Fred tucked her into her bed and patted her head affectionately. She was beginning to really like Fred, and Fred was beginning to really like Annika as well.

* * *

That afternoon Annika, Fred, Matilda and the animals returned to the park and as they walked towards the mill they were unaware of a set of familiar eyes watching them. Annika smiled as she returned to the mill and showed the veterinarian around.

"Wow, this looks like a cute little clubhouse you've got all to yourself." Fred said as she looked at the drawings Annika had drawn of her park animal family on the wall.

"And this is where I sleep." Annika said she pointed to her sleeping area where her pillow and blanket were "I bundle myself up and the animals sleep with me so I don't get so lonely at night."

"These animals... really love you don't they?" Fred asked

"I maybe the biggest member in the park, but I do my best to help out my friends whenever I can." Annika replied.

Fred smiled as Annika motioned for the animals to play with her. Fred watched as the chipmunks play each other near her legs, the pigeons perched on her fingers as she hummed a song and they hummed back, a squirrel removed her glasses from her face to clean them with his tail before putting them back and the mice brushed her long hair with twigs like brushes.

It might seem a little strange to Fred, but he knew Annika enjoyed their company and he couldn't be more happier for her.

"Annika, so there you are you little monster!"

Annika yelped at the sudden familiar loud voice booming in the mill before she saw a sight that sent chills down her body; it was her worst nightmare come true! Mr. Vigman had found her!

Fred watched as a man in blonde hair and wearing a red suit marched in and head towards Annika, scaring the animals into hiding as he scolded "I should have known you'd be here you beastly rat! I ought spank the daylights out of you for this!"

Fred came across him and Annika saying "Hey you, it was your fault she ran away in the first place! Now you better scram or i'll call the police on you!"

"Is this a joke?" Mr. Vigman asked "Who decided to leave you the keys to this park? I practically own Annika because her papers are in my building and I have the right to treat her whoever I want as I please. And for running away I'll see to it she'll have the worst punishment in her life!"

The animals snarled angrily at the man as he pushed past Fred as he snarled "Now out of my way!"

Fred landed with a hard thud, his foot ended up getting caught in a hole in the old mill while Mr. Vigman grabbed Annika's arm in a vice grip as he said "You're coming with me!"

"Ow! Let go! You're hurting me! Let me go! I don't want to go back!" Annika cried as the man dragged her out of the mill with brute force.

Seeing this human treat their special friend like that made their blood boil, but none more then Surly and Andie.

"Let go of my baby you monster!" Andie cried before she ran off to catch up with the pair. She loved Annika to bits and she was not going to let that brute harm her child, so she did what any devoted mother would do; she would protect her baby no matter what.

Andie launched herself towards Mr. Vigman's leg and bit it as hard as she could. The man screamed in pain before he kicked off the squirrel shouting "Get off me you filthy creature!" With a strong kick, the man flung Andie right into a tree, her body hitting the hard bark and she landed on the ground with a hard thud

"Andie!" Surly cried in alarm

"Mommy!" Annika gasped in shock. She tried to run to her squirrel mother but Mr. Vigman kept holding her at bay.

Andie was dizzy and hurting really bad when she was grabbed by her tail by a messy by wearing blue and orange clothes, who boasted to his friends nearby "Look it boys, another toy for us to play with!" the boy, Bryan, laughed evilly along with his friends as he dropped Andie into his backpack and zipped it shut so she couldn't escape while Annika was trying to each for them.

"Please! Leave her alone!" she cried but the bullies ignored her as they taunted "You're gonna get it, you're gonna get it!"

"Daddy, help me!" Annika cried helplessly as tears streamed down her eyes while Mr. Vigman forced her into the car. Teeth barred and gritted in Anger Surly sprang into action, hoping to save his daughter from that nasty human. He ran towards the car as fast as he could but Vigman and the bully orphans hopped into their car and took off with their prisoners before he could reach the fenders. He ran after it but lost al his energy and then lost sight of the car as he collapsed onto the street.

He took several deep breaths before he banged his fists on the ground with anger. Those beasts took his child and his future wife, and he was too late to save them... or was he? In their haste to shove Annika into the car, a card with the orphanage's address landed next to him and he grabbed it. Surly knew then and there he still had a chance to save Annika and Andie from the orphanage.

But first he needed a plan. Then he'd make those humans pay for taking Andie and Annika away from their home.


	24. Rescue from the Orphanage

**Rescue from The Orphanage**

By the time Fred got his foot out he watched the car with Annika and Andie zoom away into the traffic. He felt just horrible. Annika was a poor little orphan girl who only wanted to be loved. She found love in the park animals and love in him, and now this. How was he ever going to help her now?

He sighed as he sat down while some animals joined him and he said "Oh no, what am I going to do now? I don't even know where this orphanage is!"

Surly scurried back into the mill with the rest of his friends and the purple squirrel spoke to him in animal language, which Fred did not understand at all.

"What? Do you have to use the bathroom?" Fred guessed "Or need your fur rushed?"

Surly shook his head in annoyance. He then made hand gestures that Fred tried to get right "Uh, okay. You... have a note?" Surly shook his head "A letter?" He shook it again "A poem, am I even getting close?" Fred groaned in frustration and said "Oh I stink at this, Annika does a better job at this then me!"

Surly slapped his face before he climbed up the vet's jacket and showed him the orphanage's address. Fred read it and a smile grew on his face as he said "Oh, you know where Annika is being taken! There's no time to lose everybody, we have to get to the orphanage right now before any harm comes her."

Fred got out his car keys and opened the passenger door of his car. He turned and was a bit startled as all the animals of the park piled into his car and he said "Whoa whoa whoa! Who said the entire park inhabitance can come?!"

The animals shot him an annoyed look before Fred sighed and said "Okay, I don't need a translator to tell me you want to bring Annika back home as much as I do. But the problem is that once we get there that old goat would have me arrested before I even step foot on his property."

Surly hopped out to climb up his shoulder and Surly hand signed the vet that he had a plan, and this time the vet understood "You got a plan to figure all this out, don't you?"

'Now he get's it." Surly thought to himself.

Taking the wheel, Fred hit he pedals and they drove off to Mr. Vigman's orphanage as Surly sat on Fred's shoulder while the other animals hung on tight and Grayson shouted "Woo hoo! This is awesome! Heroic Road trip!"

Ignoring the silver squirrel, Surly looked at the road with a determined look on his furry face as he said "Hang on girls, i'm coming to save you."

* * *

Annika sat sniffling in the corner of her dark and dirty room, crying her eyes out at the fact that she was back in this horrible place once again and on top of that her squirrel mother was being held prisoner here as well. She thought of climbing the window like she had done before but once she saw those bars on the windows she knew Mr. Vigman had upped the security to make sure she could never escape again.

She wiped her nose across her sleeve and wished dearly her father was here, he would now what to do. Then she heard the sound of children laughter outside her door and knew that Andie must be in trouble with Bryan and his friends. Those horrible sounds of bullying laughter reminded her of how she was held prisoner by Raccoon and those horrible sewer rats and became afraid... then she remembered how Surly and Andie risked everything to rescue her, even I it meant they'd be in danger as well, and knew she had to help. Andie was her mother as well as one of her heroes, and now was the time to return the favor.

With fire in her heart, she swallowed her fear and walked out of her room, carefully not to alert Mr. Vigman of her leaving the room (she was suppose to stay there as punishment after all) and rushed downstairs to the place where Bryan and his friends would always torture an animals whenever they found one: the playground.

Once she got outside, she was terrified to see Andie, struggling to stay on top of a rusted swing set while Bryan and his friends tried to reach for her. Andie ha escaped from the backpack and tried to escape but the fall had given her a broken paw so she couldn't go far, forcing her to climb up the swing set and out of the children's reach.

"I'll get her down!" Bryan said as he picked up a rock and threw it, nearly hitting Andie as she hung on for dear life and once her eyes met Annika's she was relived to see her but still worried about getting hurt, mostly if the one who got hurt was Annika herself.

One look at Andie's terrified face and something inside Annika snapped. She marched up to the bullies and angrily pushed her way past them, knocking them over as she went before she got to Bryan, who was about to toss another rock when Annika grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"What are you doing here? And let-"

WHACK! POW! PUNCH!

Andie and the kids watched in surprise as Annika delivered a fierce upper cut right in his face, reliving him of four of his teeth, and then another which broke his nose and made it bleed, and finally a punch that knocked him down and gave him a black eye. Bryan looked at Annika as she loomed over him before he ran away, crying like the big baby he was while the other kids ran away in fear of the girl.

Andie smiled, feeling proud of her human kid for standing up for her, before she let go and landed in Annika's outstretched arms. She nuzzled her with pure affection before she said "Oh my darling little girl, you were so brave! I'm very proud of you sweetie."

"Oh Mommy, I couldn't let him hurt you." Annika said as she shed a tear. Andie gently whipped it away before she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Annika hugged her mother as gently and affectionately as she could, glad to see her mommy wasn't beaten or bruised. And despite a broken paw, Andie was happy to see her daughter safe and sound.

"You!"

Andie and Annika turned to see an angry Mr. Vigman stomping towards them, his ruddy face full of rage. Annika huddled her hands around Andie to protect her mother from the man's sight while frantically looking for a way to escape. Mr. Vigman was about to slap her when suddenly a rock hit him on the head. He growled as he looked around for whoever threw that rock before Annika saw who it was.

"Daddy!"

Annika was so happy to see her father again as he waved hello to her as Andie and the child waved back. With a whistle, Surly summoned a huge swarm of animals large and small over the fence into the playground were the animals began their attack. The rodents climbed up the clothes of the cruel humans and scratched and bit them everywhere while the birds took to the air and pecked their heads, making Mr. Vigman and the bullies scream and hop around in pain as the army of vermin pressed onward.

"I got squirrels and chipmunks in my pants!"

"Get these mice out of my dress!"

"I'm being pecked by pigeons and magpies!"

"Get this mole off my face!"

"The groundhogs have my legs!"

Annika and Andie couldn't help but laugh as all their friends quickly overthrew their tormentors before all the children retreated into the orphanage, shutting the door behind them while the animals hogtied Mr. Vigman and he snarled "When I get out of this, i'll call animals control to exterminate every single one of yo-oof!"

His threat was cut short when Buddy shoved an old sock into his mouth to keep him quiet.

Surly ran up Annika's shoulder and wrapped one arm around Andie, being careful about her injury, and another around Annika's head as best as he could.

"Oh girls, i'm so glad you two are alright."

Andie nuzzled her mate "I knew you would come. Thanks for coming to our rescue."

"Now let's get out of here." Surly said.

All the animals cheered as they walked with Annika to the side of the orphanage where Fred was waiting in his car, unaware that the ropes around Mr. Vigman's body were breaking easily.

All the animals hopped into the car while Fred hugged Annika before she handed him Andie and said "Can you fix mommy?"

"Sure I can." Fred said "But what did you guys do to King Kong's brother back there?"

"Get back here you brat!"

Everyone was shocked as Mr. Vigman, who looked like he had been ran over by a train and just as demented as Mr. Hyde, marched forward. Fred quickly got Annika into his car to protect her before he confronted Mr. Vigman himself "You're not getting anywhere near Annika you hairy ape! You'll have to get past me first!"

The men yelled as they brawled and it looked like Mr. Vigman would win easy as the fits flew and Mole cried "Oh I am so glad I am blind, otherwise this might give me nightmares.

"Oh humanity!" Grayson exclaimed as he covered his eyes "I can't watch!"

Annika could see Fred was losing easily and got out of the other side of the car, but not before the other animals saw her and Andie exclaimed "Annika! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to save Fred!" Annika said "Someone has to save him from that monster."

"Are you nuts?! That guy is packing heat! He'd probably kill you the moment he nabs you!" Jimmy exclaimed in shock.

The animals didn't want Annika to face him but the little girl went out and kicked the man in his rear, knocking him over. The demented man ran after Annika all across the yard before they went onto the streets where he grabbed her arm. Surly was the first to react, he ran as fast as a race horse up the man's back before he bit him behind the neck, making him let go before the squirrel's scurrying up and down his body made him fall and Surly fell into Annika's open arms.

Before they could do anything a speeding car drove up to them the split second it turned a corner and Annika knew neither she nor Mr. Vigman would be able to escape it in time since they were right in the middle of the road and Surly would get crushed easily by the speeding machine.

She took hold of Surly and, like a baseball, flung him out of harm's way and right into Fred's car, while the speeding car kept going until the last thing she saw was it's headlights before...

"ANNIKA! NOOOOOOO!" She heard Surly scream before everything went black and silent.


	25. Missing Annika

**Missing Annika**

Ever since Annika and that vile Mr. Vigman were hit by that speeding car, none of the park animals were themselves anymore. Annika was their best friend, the most wonderful friend anyone could be proud to have, and when they watched her get whisked away to a hospital their hearts broke and they fear that they would never see her ever again.

Jimmy and Johnny used to enjoy pulling pranks on everyone in the park, especially on their sister Jamie, but now nothing could make them pull pranks on anyone anymore, not even on each other.

Grayson, who used to boast about with his fans about his rank as the hero now sulked in his tree hole in shame, and who cold blame him when he never had even a second of a chance to prevent this disaster from happening?

Mole used to have his hands full with helping Andie run the park with the inhabitance's ideas and more, now he just moped about in his barrow hole in sadness.

Buddy tried to cheer up Andie with Annika's stuff to make the pain in their hearts hurt a little less but it only made her, and his own heart, long to see their Annika again.

But no heart in the park was broken more then Surly's heart.

Since he and the others returned to the park he spent most of his time curled up in Annika's 'bed' inside the mill, either on her pillow or in her blankets, missing her terribly as time went by. Although Andie's paw recovered during that time their hearts only got worse with worry and regret. He was too heartbroken to think of anything else anymore, and the one thing that hurt him the most was when he realized that, not once during her stay, he had never told Annika three important, special words.

'I Love You'

Those three little words...

They cut Surly deep and hard like a kitchen knife had plunged into his heart, only worse. She loved him-She honestly, truly loved him... and he had failed her in return. He wasn't able to protect her. Not from Mr. Vigman, not from the accident...

That should've been him with those injuries.

'That should've been me. Why couldn't it have been him?'

Him, a bitter cynic with no real purpose in this world other then to cause misery and grief, just like he used to cause for the park animals and even Buddy, not sweet and tender Annika with her bright mind and unwavering optimism that could leave even Andie gaping in awe.

Surly slammed a fist against the wall hard, barely flinching from the aching bones of his fingers.

This wasn't fair. This just wasn't fair at all. He wanted Annika back more then anything, but where could he find her?

"Please, i'm begging you!"

Surly jumped when he heard Andie plea for someone for help. He climbed up and out of the mill to it's rooftop where he found Andie and Buddy facing a group of pigeons who were talking to her in bird talk, something Andie was fluent in, and she said "Look, I know it's a little late tonight, but I really need you to go out and find Annika, I can't stand being unable to know where she is any longer!"

But the birds refused to cooperate. The stubborn birds refused to fly off in search of one little girl in a big city so late into the night. That made Surly angry. This was not just any little girl they were talking about, this was his baby that needed him, his baby girl who needed him more then ever, his baby girl whom he loved and care for with all his heart!

He marched up to them, grabbed the leader pigeon by the throat and held him eye to eye as he snarled "Unless you want me to turn you into a bunch of giant over stuffed turkeys and fed to the alley cats, I suggest you do what she says or I'll start plucking all your feathers clean off now!"

Fortunately, the pigeons' sense of self preservation override their sense of sleep deprivation so without anymore signs of resistance, the birds quickly flew off hastily, the one in Surly' paws breaking free with a frightened squawk and quickly joining its brothers.

As the avians fluttered off, Surly felt the lead in his stomach lessen a little 'At least now we're doing something instead of sitting around like rocks'

His line of thoughts cut at the sudden familiar feel of a soft paw on his shoulder. Without eve looking back, Surly engulfed Andie in a fierce hug the female squirrel was all too relived to return. Buddy joined in on the group hug next, not willing to stand out on the sidelines while his buddy desperately needed some obvious comfort.

Besides, the rat and Andie could use assuring hugs of their own.

Yet all three animals knew that during their moment of companionable silence that the one who deserved a hug more then anyone else was Annika.

With the little girl still in mind, the three animals separated and Surly was about to return home until Andie impeded him by grabbing his wrist and tossing an annoyed glare at the moment the male squirrel faced her to ask what the heck she was doing.

"I didn't like how you treated those birds Surly." she told him

"They refused to help find our kid! What was I supposed to do!?" Surly replied back.

"And... I thank you for that." Andie said

Surly was about to snap back when he realized what she said and gawked at her for a moment "Th-Thank you? Your not mad?"

"I'm more mad at myself for how I failed to convince those birds to help." Andie said "Annika... is so important in my life... in all our lives... she's more then human... she our baby..." her eyes watered at the tearful memory of seeing her child get hit by a car "And when I saw her... get hit I... I... I couldn't do anything but watch it happen!"

She covered her face with her paws and began to cry. Surly felt his heart go out to her and he wrapped her into a hug, letting her head rest on his shoulders as he stroked her back for comfort before Andie said "Surly, tell me honestly... am I a terrible mother?"

"No, your not." Surly said softly "You're a perfect mother, in fact your the best mother any child would be proud to call mommy. You're kind, compassionate and you never turn her away; I'd say that makes you how a real mother should be."

Andie smiled at her mate and said "Oh Surly... your right, and believe it or not you're the perfect father."

"No i'm not." Surly said sadly "Otherwise, our baby would be safe and sound in the mill, sound fast asleep by now instead of... you know."

"But you are," Andie told him "You gave her comfort, you provided her everything she needed, you never accused her of harming Buddy, and remember that train ride in the sewers? You battled Raccoon to protect her from that tyrant."

Surly smiled as he remembered their rescue and said "I was more concerned with her life more then my own... And she called us mommy and daddy... like... like..."

"Like it was meant to be." Andie finished.

Andie and Surly closed their eyes and kissed, the fireworks sparkling inside their hearts just like their first kiss at their date long ago. That kiss was proof enough that Surly and Andie were a perfect match and they knew they just couldn't give up yet. If Annika was out there waiting for them, they would be there for her in a heartbeat, after all there was nothing they wouldn't do for her.

She's their baby after all. They're baby girl.


	26. Surly Loves Annika

**Surly Loves Annika**

Time passed as the sun rose in the sky, it had been hours since the birds had left and still they had not come back. But Andie, Surly and Buddy knew they couldn't give up yet. They had to stay strong, keep faith and their eyes peeled for the pigeons.

"I'm... scared." Buddy said sadly

Surly wrapped an arm around his friend in a comforting manor and said "I'm scared too pal, but we got to pull each other together. Annika needs us to be strong pal."

Buddy looked at his friend and nodded.

"Look! There they are!" Andie exclaimed in joy when she saw the birds return to the park.

With happiness and hope in their minds and their hearts, the trio made their way back to the nest where the pigeons had just landed. Stepping up to the avians, Andie engaged them in a conversation composed of tweets, hushed whispers, and a screech or two that made Surly's fur stand on end-and not just because of the noise.

Eventually, Andie departed from the pigeons after giving them a nod and a terse thanks and faced her future mate and friend with a serious expression. "They found Annika inside the Emma Bigwall Memorial Hospital. Last the pigeons checked, she had a bunch of doctors around her, examining her. And Surly..."

The male squirrel readied himself for the worst.

Andie smiled tearfully "She's still alive."

To say a weight had been lifted off Surly's shoulders would have been a gross understatement. Breathing suddenly came hard for the buck and before he knew it, Andie had her arms wrapped around him in a way that somehow jolted his breathing back to functionality. He returned the embrace as tears began to run down his own eyes.

"Thank God," he uttered in hoarse relief "Thank God."

His baby girl was going to be alright. Their baby girl was going to be alright. Then it hit him. He remembered coming across that hospital once during one of his nut jobs and knew he had to get there as quick as he could, Annika needed her daddy!

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked with a smile on his face "Let's fetch our baby!" and with that he ran off.

"Surly wait!" Andie cried out after the rocketing rodent "They're not done talking yet!" She sighed and thanked the birds before she and Buddy ran off to join him. With Surly already halfway there, they had to take several shortcuts just to catch up to him and it wasn't easy the whole time.

* * *

Once Surly reached the hospital the first thing he did was search for Annika's name in the registry, remembering how Annika had drawn her own name on her drawings, and searched thought it before he finally found a match and the room number she was in. Luckily it was close by so all he had to do was sneak in without anyone noticing.

He darted from one hiding spot to another before he finally came to Annika's room and waited until a nurse opened the door and he charged in, as did Andie and Buddy before the door could close behind their tails. They were so happy they planned to surprise her with their visit, Surly motioned for the two to hide under the bed while he climbed up to it and greeted her with a smile. How he could hardly wait to see her smiling face as he jumped on her bed to surprise her.

Instead what he saw when he got onto the bed froze his heart in shock and fear.

Annika was in the hospital bed, parts of her wrapped in bandages, she had an I.V. needle in her right arm but what scared him the most was that the girl looked deathly still and when he touched her hand she was cold. It was like she had...

'No, No! She can't have... Annika couldn't have... she can't be... this can't be happening.' Surly tried his best to deny it but the more he looked at his child's lifeless face the more his once joyful heart broke into so many pieces. Those birds had told him she was alive, but this was not alive at all.

Andie and Buddy climbed up the bed, wondering what was taking so long before they climbed up and saw Surly huddled next to Annika, crying his eyes out in pain.

The two mammals gasped in horrified shock at Annika's ghastly appearance. Struggling to hold back tears, Andie gingery approached her petulant mate and placed a tender paw on his back. Surly did not jump at the contact yet he did now acknowledge Andie's presence ether.

Andie frowned "Surly, this might not be as bad as it looks. The birds said Annika was alive, so-"

"So they can suck some birdseed for all I care," Surly retorted n a low yet vicious growl. When he got his paws on those filthy birds, he was gonna... gonna... Then he suddenly noticed the fists his paws were making in Annika's white blanket as well as Andie's frightened stare when he looked over his shoulder at her.

Guilt sucker punched him and his anger straight in the gut.

His body relaxed yet his rotten core feeling persisted, haunting him. He turned away from Andie shamefully. "I'm sorry, baby. I never meant to rattle ya like that. I just... it just sucks being helpless like this."

A bitter laugh escaped him "I guess I should've waited to let those birds keep explaining before dashing off, huh?"

Andie, sitting down beside him, managed a wry grin despite herself and the situation "Patience always did come hard for you."

Surly smiled a little at Andie but it did not help his heartache. Surly took a long look at Beth's face before his head fell back down, the tears coming down harder then before. "How will I ever tell Annika I love her now? What if she..." he couldn't bring himself to finish, choked up enough as it is.

"Well, maybe she's not really-I mean, it could be possible she's just... sleeping." Andie tentatively offered in weak hope.

Surly shook his head. The transparent optimism did not fool him "And what if she's not? How could I ever move on with such a heartache?"

"Well, you won't be alone..." Andie replied softly as she rested her head on her mate's shoulder "I'll be heartbroken myself for the longest time."

The male squirrel turned to his mate in faint shock before shifting his attention to the rat "You too, Buddy?"

The blue rat responded by hugging Annika's arm and shedding tears himself. This caused Andie to finally shed herself as she hugged he love, getting the soft white fur on his chest wet with her tears. Surly patted her back, trying to comfort her but it was not an easy task with his own turbulent emotions.

Andie wiped away her tears "We... we should get going now... before someone catches us."

"Right," Surly agreed with a nod before standing up "Just... let me do something first."

He gently parted from Andi and carefully climbed up Annika's body until he reached her head and sat on her shoulders. He looked at her face for a while before he leaned over and whispered softly in her ear.

"See you kid, whatever happens, just now we did our best. I'm sorry I let you down..." His tears cascaded like fresh raindrops. "I'm so sorry... Oh kiddo, I wish I had been a better father; I never even told you how I felt towards you before... until now...I love you sweetie... never forget that..."

He gently rested his head on Annika's cheek, continuing to cry and rub his tears against his free hand.

"If only I could start over, i'd do it right... and I would happily say that i'm proud to call you my daughter. I wish you could hear me; nothing will ever replace you in my heart hon... never... I love you too much to forget you... Not now... not ever."

He gave the little girl's cheek a gentle, loving, fatherly kiss and hopped off, his heart deeper then it was before. Andie and Buddy joined him as they began to leave... but just before they could jump off the bed...

"D-Daddy?" said a soft but familiar voice.


	27. A Tearful Reunion

**A Touching Reunion**

All of earth froze in time.

Only Surly, Andie and Buddy remained in motion, even as they stood still, chests heaving with hope that ached to beat in their hearts once more. As one, the trio turned around to discover a scene that would forever gleam in their memories.

Annika's smile.

The little girl was smiling at them-weakly and with effort but smiling nonetheless. Her eyes strained to stay open as they focused on the three awestruck animals staring back. Surly took a hesitant step towards her as if the child might suddenly disappear if he so much took his eyes off her even for a second.

"A... Annika?" He stuttered in disbelief. This couldn't be real. This can't be real. Oh please let this be real. A teary smile managed to take shape on Surly's muzzle. The squirrel laughed numbly. "Hey baby... how are you?"

Annika sighed to herself, smile waning a bit yet the optimism never faded from her eyes "A little sore, but i'll be okay. Im sorry I scared everybody; I didn't mean to."

Andie chuckled, her voice cracking a bit "Oh honey, that's alright. We're just glad you're going to be okay."

Nodding in agreement, Buddy gave the girl's arm another tender squeeze, being careful not to bruise her delicate skin or jostle any of the equipment, especially the IV needle. Annika returned the affection by petting his head with the hand not hindered by any equipment.

She almost jumped however, at the sudden feel of a furry head bumping into her stomach. Looking down revealed the cause to be Surly, The squirrel breathing slow and hard as if his time had come.

"I'm sorry honey," he spoke in harsh whispers "So, so sorry!"

Annika eyed the squirrel in concern and confusion "Sorry for what?"

"For... for letting this happen to you." Surly stuttered, holding back another fresh wav of tears "If only it had been me that had gotten hit instead of you."

"No, that's why I flung you into Fred's car, to save you!" Annika insisted "I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, the best daddy in the whole world."

"You really are crazy kid." Surly chuckled in loving admiration "And to think, when we first met, you were just a lost little orphan girl: cold, hungry and all alone. And now look at us." Then he remembered something the child said and asked "Did... did you really mean it when you called me... the best daddy in the world?"

"Of course I do..." Annika confirmed, smiling "And I heard what you said about you loving me... you love me so very much, and the best part was I already knew you loved me before you ever said those words!"

"Oh kid... you don't know how long I've waited to finally bring myself to say those words!" The purple squirrel exclaimed as he hugged her stomach happily with a smile on his face, feeling joy fill his heart in place of sadness.

Such bliss filled Surly as he remained there, his relief beyond words, his joy unimaginable. How could he have ever imagined he'd be so fortunate to still have the chance to be with his baby girl after every travesty they had to endure these past few days.

A tear escaped him, one Annika did not fail to notice.

"Daddy, you're crying. Is something the matter?" Annika asked, her voice full of concern. Did something bad happen while she was out?

Surly did not bother to wipe the tear away. "Nah, i'm fine kiddo. I'm just so happy. I just hope you don't think of me as a wimp for being all soft."

Despite her condition, Annika managed to smile and even chuckle a little "That's okay Daddy, you got every right to feel whatever you want and express it. I wouldn't like it if you had to bottle everything up inside. It sounds too painful."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the squirrel, who was still resting his head on her stomach "Well, you know me."

Despite the trio wanting to stay with her a bit longer they heard the sounds of footprints coming from outside the door, no doubt from a doctor or a nurse coming to check up on Annika.

"We have to go, good bye sweetie." Andie said before she kissed her child's forehead and said "Take care."

"See ya," Annika whispered, sad to see her family go so soon.

Buddy was next to kiss her and left along with Andie through the open window. Surly didn't want to leave his child but he knew he had to. He went up to her head and kissed her cheek saying "Get well soon baby, then we can take you home... and I swear you will never be harmed like this again."

Annika smiled at that assurance "I can't wait... see you soon daddy." She kissed the squirrel's head then allowed him to take off through the widow before the human doctor opened the door to check on her.

* * *

When Annika was finally released from the hospital a week later, everyone at the park burst with jubilance when she and Fred went to the park to tell everyone the good news, and the vet didn't know who was going to be more excited when the animals saw them: Annika or Surly and Andie.

And yet as he watched the tearful reunion between the patchwork yet closely-knit family, Fred decided to let the matter go. The bottom line was that Annika had fully recovered and could now go home with the people (or in this case animals) who loved her more then anything else in the world.

"Well Annika, it's good to see your back to full strength," Fred commented with a handshake Annika was all too grateful to return, the little girl thankful to have had such a reliable and trustworthy friend to help her and her family out "I just hope the next time we can all get together, it'll be under better circumstances."

"You and me both," Annika giggled "Thanks for everything, Fred! See ya!"

Surly, Andie and Buddy waved their hands goodbye as well, a little sad to watch the vet leave since Fred had done so much for them when he never had to.

"I never thought i'd say this about any human besides Annika," Surly spoke as he and his family made their way back to the mill, not needing to worry about stealth since it was still so early in the day "But i'm gonna really miss him."

Andie nodded in agreement as she took her mate's hand, proud when Surly didn't spaz out and look at her hand like it was a sudden alien parasite. "Me too. But with our luck, we might run into him again sooner than we think."

Surly rolled his eyes at his love's cryptic message "Yeah well, next time, I think we can do without any crazy revenge plans by delusional bad guys or runaway trains or dives into sewer waters. I've had my fill of adventure for today, we're not in a film after all."

That quip earned him a giggle as well as a kiss on the cheek.

Annika smiled before her empty stomach began to rumble loudly before she said "You think we can find some more food? That stuff in the hospital wasn't really filling enough for me."

"That's my baby." Surly said with pride as he nuzzled his daughter's face with affection "Just like her old man... uh, squirrel, I think."

Andie chuckled and said "You and Buddy to back to the mill to play with the others, Surly and I will be back with some food for you sweetie."

Annika placed Andie and Surly down before they scurried off to find their daughter some food to eat while Buddy turned his attention to Annika and softly said "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home Uncle Buddy." Annika said as she smiled at the rat "I really missed all of you." She kissed the rat and hugged him while the rat hugged her back, happy to have his dearest family member back home safe and sound. This time nothing will ever come between Annika and her park family again.


	28. Annika's Choice

**Annika's Choice**

The rest of the day was spent throwing a party for Annika's return. Annika loved to be with all her friends again and she absolutely loved being with her mom and dad again. Surly and Andie were thankful to still be proud parents of a little girl who changed their opinion on humans and gave them their first date, and their eventual wedding. Andie felt like a real mother as she watched Annika play with the park animal children, who had a lot of fun with each other as the party continued. Surly began to felt like he was her father and adored being by her side more then ever before, cause he promised to keep her safe and sound from any more harm.

He never wanted anything to take away his baby girl again.

That night all the animals returned to their homes for a rest while Annika watched the stars from the top of the mill with Andie, Surly and Buddy as they looked for shooting stars together.

"It sure is wonderful tonight isn't it?" Andie asked "Our family all together and under the stars watching the sky."

"It sure is wonderful." Surly said "And just wait until tomorrow, I can't wait to begin our official father-daughter day."

"Uh, Dad... I won't be here tomorrow."

All three rodents turned their heads towards the girl in shock and surprise as Andie said "What? Why?"

"Fred is adopting me." Annika explained "You see, he told me he couldn't bare to let me stay in the park anymore. He told me that he loves me too much to watch me get into more trouble without human guidance and told me that he will adopt me tomorrow morning, so tonight is my last night in the park."

The animals were so distraught they didn't know what to say, but Surly got angry and said "All alone? What about me? What about all those times I risked my own life and limb to care for you!? I practically risked my neck for you and you're moving out to live with that Fred guy just like that!?"

"But Dad," Annika stated

"You think you can just win over a guy, call him daddy and then ditch him for another daddy just like that!?" Surly snapped as tears began to form in his eyes "I knew Raccoon was a backstabbing double crosser from the start but this is worse! And I thought I could trust you!"

"But I can explain!"

"Zip it you brat! Why don't you just pack your bags right now and move into that stinking human hole that oversized furless rat calls home, and if you get into trouble don't expect me to come to your rescue!" He turned his back on his friends as he added "Good bye forever, and don't come back! EVER!"

He ran off in anger into the darkness of the mill and Annika, hurt by what the purple squirrel said, began to shed tears herself "It's all my fault... now Dad hates me!"

Andie and Buddy traded sadden looks at each other before Andie ran up her shoulders and sat down next to her daughter's face, gently removing a bang of her hair from the child's face as she said "Oh Annika, I... I think you made tight choice. When we first met Fred I began to worry about your health since... we didn't know if e would be able to find a human doctor... but Surly is too upset to realize this is the best thing for you. Give him time and he'll come around, I promise."

"But... he said..."

"I know," Andie said "But he doesn't really mean it. Surly loves you so much he'd do anything for you, and this is no excuse to stop now."

Annika looked at the red squirrel and sniffled. Then a small smile grew on her tear stained face. She gently placed the squirrel down and she said "I'll go talk to him myself. Just please don't run away, for his sake."

"I won't." Annika promised.

Andie smiled before she ran off to talk to Surly. It wasn't easy but Surly realized that Annika did make the right choice, like his mother did to save him from those rodent eating monster so long ago. And he felt shamed he acted so badly towards Annika and knew he had to apologize.

With this resolve in his heart as well as Andie by his side, they returned to the mill and entered the mill's interior, where Annika and Buddy were sitting in the center in the midst of a conversation. When the pair noticed them they turned their attention on the squirrels. Surly shuffled his leg uneasily Andie gave him a comforting nudge as he stepped forward.

"Listen, Annika... i'm sorry for blowing up the way I did at ya. I don't resent you for being adopted by another human, especially a trusted friend. I shouldn't have back talked him like that. He's a good guy. For a human. And... looking back at all he's done, saving Buddy, aiding us in our rescue from the orphanage... you deserve a guy like him as your father..." He hung his head sadly but looked up quickly with a brave smile on his face "But it's okay, don't worry about us, we all understand... and I understand now... after all, you need human skills as much as we need ours... i'm sorry I acted to selfish before, will you ever forgive me?"

Annika smiled at him as she scooped him up and pulled him close for a hug in a fierce embrace. The squirrel remained in shock for a few moments before his senses returned in time for him to return the hug.

"I... I guess you can go back to calling me Surly from now on." Surly said softly "I'll get used to it."

"Oh Dad," Annika said with a smile "Jut because Fred is adopting me, it doesn't mean he'll be a replacement father. He's great and all, but you will always be the number one father in my heart, and that is something nobody can take away. You'll always be my daddy, Daddy. No matter what."

Surly smiled as he shed tears, proud of his child as they looked at each other with warm familial countenances. That was his Annika alright, accepting, trusting and so very patient with apologies and gives forgiveness as easy as handing someone flowers.

He truly felt like the luckiest squirrel alive to have a daughter like her in his life.


	29. The Return of an Old Friend

**The Return of an Old Friend**

The next morning, Fred and the animals helped Annika packed her little suitcase and headed out as Annika said "Thank you all so much for helping me with my things." The animals felt happy to help but they were also sadden to now she would no longer sleep with them in the mill. It would be for the best thought since they didn't have to worry about caring for her in the winter.

BURP!

They jumped when Annika let out a loud belch and patted her tummy "And thank you for those yummy pancakes you made Fred."

"Guess the animals never taught you a thing or two about manners." Fred said with a look on his face at her burp.

"Jimmy and Johnny taught me." Annika said

The animals shot glares at the said groundhogs as Johnny said "What?"

"Well, once we get those papers from the orphanage, you won't have to worry about Mr. Grinch anymore or deal with bullies." Fred said as Annika took hold of her full suitcase.

"Let's go." Annika said with a confident smile.

* * *

It was 11 o' clock when they returned to the orphanage and they were in for a big surprise when they did.

The police were already there, taking a recovered yet crazed Mr. Vigman away, he was blubbering as he struggled against his captors of the laws "It was those rodents I tell you! Those rodents! That brat was organized with them I tell you! ORGANIZED!"

"Ah, zip it fruitcake." scoffed one of the officers as he stuffed the man into the car.

Fred and Annika were stunned by this unexpected turn of events (as were Surly, Mole, Andie and Buddy who hitched a ride in Annika's new backpack to be with their kid), pleasantly surprised but still stunned.

Fred walked up to a police officer and tapped him on the shoulder, gaining the man's attention "What' going on here?"

"We've jut arrested this man for abuse and neglect of how he treated the children here, not to mention allowing some to become juvenile delinquents. All thanks to a reliable tip."

Fred shared an interested look with Annika "Reliable tip? From who?"

"From a young woman who went undercover as a nanny and reported enough evidence needed to throw this loon behind bars for good." the police officer said "And we're going to make sure someone more compassionate for children will take over for him. Oh, here she comes now."

They watched as a girl who's long blonde hair was in a bun and wore a blue dress and apron come up towards them and approached Annika, even thought she backed away and hid behind Fred a little in worry.

"Don't worry honey, i'm not one of those meanies who want to hurt you, and i'm so sorry I couldn't stand up for you before. Otherwise you never had to run away in the first place. Will you forgive me?"

Annika looked at the lady for a moment before she smiled and said "Sure, but it wasn't all bad, I had my friends to care for me." She took off her backpack and showed the lady her animal friends, who waved at her in a friendly way... then Surly's eyes widened in shock.

Those eyes that nanny had... those big brown eyes shined something that sparked old memories back to life... could it be... could it really be her?

"Hey, do I know you little guy?" she asked the purple squirrel before she gasped "Surly? Surly! It's you!"

"Maxie!" Surly exclaimed

Maxie held out her hand and Surly jumped into it before he nuzzled his older human friend affectionately. Soon Andie and Mole reconized her as well, as the very same human friend they had before she went away and Annika smiled.

"You know these guys?" Fred asked

"Yes, I used to play in Liberty park before I fell down and got hurt." Maxie said "My parents were so mad they forbid me from going back to the park, not even for my friend Surly."

'So that's why she never came back' Surly thought to himself 'And all this time... I thought I lost her'

Maxie gave the animals back to Annika and said "You're lucky to have such good friends sweetie."

"Uh huh, I am." Annika replied, careful about how she said. She didn't want her to know Surly and Andie were her parents, she might think she was crazy, but despite lack of skills like her Maxie was still apart of Surly's family and she was honored to meet her. Then something crossed her mind.

"Miss Maxie," Annika said "Um... now that Mr. Vigman isn't in charge of the orphanage anymore, how will Fred adopt me?"

Maxie smiled at the little girl and said "Don't worry cutie, we now just the right connections. You'll be adopted by this nice man in no time."

Annika smiled, glad that there would be no more complications with her family.

* * *

That night Annika got settled into bed with Fred as her new guardian. Her adoption went alone smoothly and she was glad she would never have to go thought all the pain of the past anymore for a very long time. Fred read her a bedtime story before she fell asleep and the vet tip toed out of the room to let her sleep in peace.

Surly and Andie stood there by the open bedroom window and their chests swelled in pride as they watched their child sleep soundly in her bed.

Andie held her hands together and to her heart as she said "I... I never thought being a mother would be so... so magical."

Surly wrapped his arms around her and said "And to think, she's not even a squirrel... but we love her just as much anyway."

"So true." Andie chuckled to herself. She turned to her mate and said "And with our wedding coming up tomorrow... we should get ready for it shouldn't we?"

"And yet, we should stick around... you know, to keep our kid safe." Surly said "After all, what kind of parents would we be?"

"Parents who just aren't ready to let go of their child... not just yet." Andie replied.

The pair jumped into the room, curled up beside their daughter as she slept on and began to doze off. The couple curled up together and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about how life could've been if Annika was truly their child, as a little baby squirrel in place of a human.


	30. Surly and Andie's Wedding Day

**Surly and Andie's Wedding Day**

"You guys, I feel silly!" Andie exclaimed after her friends had helped her into her wedding dress. Annika had allowed the squirrel to wear one of her new doll's dresses for the wedding since it would give her more of a feeling of a wedding, like how more romantic it felt on the date she sent them on. Now she was regretting even ever slipping into this thing.

"Oh come on Andie, you haven't even looked at yourself yet!" Jamie said

"That's because I already now how silly I look." Andie responded "I don't need a mirror to prove it."

However Jamie had some of the girls shoved Andie in front of a hand held mirror and it's reflections shown her in a beautiful yellow doll dress with daffodils in her tail fur and between her ears. "Oh... wow." Andie said to herself

"You were saying?" Jamie asked in smug victory.

"I... I wonder if Surly is having an easier time with this?"

* * *

"I am not coming out." Surly grumbled under a paper bag while the boys tried to coax him out

"Come on, it's your big day!" Grayson insisted "Don't you wanna show off your duds?"

"I'd rather stay here for the rest of-BUDDY!"

The rat in question had removed the bag to reveal Surly wearing a white tuxedo and a red undershirt with a pink tie.

"Wow, you look great." Mole said, dressed in purple ropes since he was the judge.

"For a clown." Surly grumbled "I don't care what anyone says, i'm not coming out no matter if..." His sentence trailed off when he saw Annika carry Andie over to him so she could look at her husband to be. She looked so beautiful and the moment she came near him she said "Oh, Surly, you look amazing. Can you believe it's finally today?"

"Uh, yeah..." Surly said, flushing red as her eyes sparkled at him "Seems like yesterday we were... date, train, sewer, cat, nuts..." he slapped himself and said "Did I say anything stupid?"

Andie giggled at her love and said "Not at all."

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, that made Surly's legs turn into jelly and he nearly fell over but Buddy caught him in time and helped him back up as Annika scooped her animal friends up to carry them to the big tree where the wedding would take place, the oak tree.

* * *

The air was filled with cheers as the animals watched the wedding of Andie and Surly take hold. Andie looked radiant in her wedding dress and Surly looked dashing in his tux. Annika and Fred watched from either sides of the arch they decorated and placed while Mole stood before his childhood friend and the squirrel who changed their lives forever.

'Well,' he thought to himself 'Let's get this show on the road'

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Andie, the leader of our park, and Surly, the underdog, uh, squirrel I should say. Any who, let's cut to the chase. Marriage is like..." he paused, trying to think of something to compare marriage too when he came up with an idea "Aha! Cake! yeah, marriage is just like a delicious cake, you guys are the ingredients that have to work together to make this whole as yummy as it looks, not to soggy, dry or anything or your marriage will crumble and it'll be a yucky mess."

Annika giggled at what the mole said while others traded looks of confusion or giggles before the mole turned to Surly and said "Surly, do you promise to take this lady squirrel as your loving wife and support your side of the marriage as wholesomely as possible?"

"Yeah, I do." Surly said, thankful he caught what he said since he was more focused on Andie then him at the time.

"And do you Andie," Mole continued "Promise to take this guy squirrel as your loving husband and support your side f the marriage as wholesomely as possible."

"I do, along with the other parts of the cake I am." Andie said with a grin

"I'd wager that'd be the sweet side," Surly told her "I'm the hard bits."

"Hard, but still sweet." Andie said with a smile.

"And so by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," Mole said proudly "You may now kiss, or nuzzle, the bride."

Surly took the first move and planted a big kiss right in Andie's face, kissing her lips as he stood there before he backed away and said "Sorry, was that to sudden?"

"I love it! Keep it up!" Andie exclaimed, laughing with joy as she tackled her husband with her own smothering kisses and everyone cheered as Annika tossed flower petals into the air and they came down like buckets of rain down at the cheering animals, burying them in petals.

After she realized she had accidently berried her parents Annika dug them out, but they were not fazed, in fact they were just as delighted as ever. Both the couple hopped onto her shoulders and embraced their human child with love and affection as Annika nuzzled them back.

She was happy to have planned the wedding and although it wasn't just like a real human wedding this one was just as pleasant and memorable as she had hoped it would be. And the honeymoon bungalow they made for the pair in her home would be just as memorable as it was before. And they just couldn't wait to get started with the rest of their lives!

* * *

That night in Annika's room, Surly and Andie were getting ready for bed when suddenly a small shadowy figure hopped in through the window. It was Buddy, he had came to check up on them, but mostly he was hopping he could be with them since it didn't feel right to sleep back at the park all by himself.

Surly knew this fact straight away "Wanna join us pal? I'm sure Annika wouldn't mind having her wonderful uncle here."

Uncle. That word warmed the little blue rat's heart and he pulled his brother into a big hug and looked at Andie, who smiled back warmly. She didn't mind having him around after all, Buddy was their most valuable friend and they were not going to turn him away, even if that meant they couldn't have the honey moon together as planned. But Buddy wouldn't cause too much trouble.

And he never did the whole honey moon.


	31. A Bright New Future

**A Bright Future Ahead**

Thirteen weeks later

Surly was smiling to himself as he woke up from his nap to find his beloved wife Andie sleeping by his side inside their tree home. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, careful not to wake her up from her slumber and began to head out to gather nuts to feed his wife, it was his turn for nut gathering anyway. And boy did he miss the savoring flavor of nuts.

He smiled and snuck out, planning on surprising his wife before she woke up with a lot of nuts.

But the surprise was on him this usually normal day.

By the time it was four o' clock Surly returned home to find Andie, in seemingly bad pain as she clutched her stomach and moaned. In panic he ran to her side, dropping his nuts and said "What happened?! Did anyone hurt you?!"

"N-no I-oh! It hurts!" he wailed in pain.

In a panic, Surly helped her up and carried her to the Fred's house, where both humans were having lunch and once they took Andie in for a check up Surly couldn't help but worry about her safety and worried himself sick before the check up was done.

He ran up to Andie, whom Fred had placed down next to him, and hugged her as he asked "Are you alright? Nothing serious?"

"Oh Surly, it's... it's the most wonderful news I've ever gotten in my whole life!" Andie cried as tears ran down her smiling face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to have babies! We're going to have little baby squirrel kits!" Andie said happily while she danced with her confused and surprised husband, spinning him around as she cheered and whooped for joy "This is the best day of my life! I can't wait to be a mommy to my own wonderful babies! And your going to be a real father! Isn't that great?!"

THUD!

Andie was startled when Surly fainted and she knelt down beside, gently patting his cheeks before he woke up and said "So... your pregnant?"

"Yes." Andie replied.

"Thought so." Surly said before he fainted again.

Andie frowned. Maybe she should have delivered the news more gently towards him.

* * *

As time went on the babies grew and grew and everyone was abuzz about the news once they learned about their leader having babies and prepared for their arrival, while Surly was doing his best to protect his babies from harm as he watched over Andie as much as he could.

It was around one o'clock when the pair payed a visit to Annika, who was waiting for them as she opened her window and carried them to her bed.

"Hi mommy and Daddy," she cooed sweetly "How are the babies?"

"Just fine sweetie." Andie cooed as she placed her hands on her rounded middle.

Annika felt happy about knowing her squirrel mommy has babies, that means she would be their big sister the moment they were born and she could hardly wait.

"So, what's up with you sweetie?" Surly asked "How's things in... uh, what's it called?"

"School." Annika said "And it's great. And I wrote down everything on my notebook to tell you guys."

Andie smiled as she watched her husband nuzzle their human child before she fetched her note book and gave them pretzels to snack on. She felt proud Annika was settling into this human life like a regular child under Fred and Matilda's care, but it would never change the fact that she and Surly are her parents. And she would always be their baby, no matter how big she is.

Suddenly she felt a strong kick and moaned.

"Andie?" Surly asked

Andie tried to reassure her family members but the kicks got stronger and stronger before she stared at the pair with wide eyes as she said "Guys... I... I think... they're coming now!"

* * *

Annika wasted no time in whisking Andie to the operating room and Fred immediately began working on the squirrel while Matilda went to the park to alert everyone of the news. Surly was on edge the whole time as he gnawed on some nuts as fifteen minutes seem to fly by before the animals arrived and Annika picked up Surly to comfort him.

"Don't worry, mommy will be fine." She told him as he stroked his purple fur gently "Soon Fred will come out and you'll be a daddy!"

Surly's tense figure began to loosen and he began to relax as he said "You know... your right... and who knows, those squirts will be thrilled to see their new big sister when she comes and says hello to them."

Annika beamed.

"Surly," Fred said as he emerged from the operating room with a smile on his face "They're here."

Surly and Annika went into the room first, where they saw Andie sitting inside a small little bed Fred had made for her while she smiled at something her tail was shielding from their view. Once she saw Surly coming up to her she smiled and removed her tail to reveal three tiny newborn baby squirrels. One had Surly's fur color, the other had Andie's red fur and the third had a muddy mix of purple and red.

Surly slowly bent down next to his wife and said "A-Andie, are you-"

"Fine," Andie sighed happily "Just fine... just look at our beautiful children... our own little beautiful babies."

Surly smiled as he looked at his triplets before they began to stir. He picked up the one who had his coat and as she opened her green eyes for the first time she looked at her father with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby, it's me. Your daddy." Surly said softly as he pulled his daughter close, resulting in her kissing his face tenderly and sweetly. He felt his heart melt at the tender touch and kissed her forehead in return for her kisses.

Andie looked over to the one who had her coat and he opened his eyes to reveal the same golden brown eyes as his father "Oh my darling." Andie cooed as she pulled her son close for a tender embrace "My lovely little boy, mommy's here. Mommy's got you." The baby nuzzled into her fur and she smiled at her baby's embrace.

The third child, the red-purple baby boy, opened his eyes to reveal dark hazel eyes, with a bit of brown in them, and he tried to stand up but fell down. He began to whimper and fuss a little but then Surly picked him up after placing his sister down and said "I didn't forget you little guy. I could never forget you. I love you and your siblings so much, I won't let anything happen to you little guys. I promise."

He kissed his son's head and he cooed in delight. He looked at his son and said "I can tell this something special about you, and so you need a special name... how about... Adwin?"

Adwin was once the name of Matilda's oldest friends when she was a child and since the cat had helped them rescue Annika, he figured he'd do something nice for her as well as becoming attached to the name himself.

The baby cooed in delight. Adwin it was.

Andie looked at her daughter, who bore the beautiful fur of her father, and said "And I think I know the perfect name for you, Rapunzel." She had heard the name from one of those bedtime stories Fred read to Annika during bedtime and the story of the long haired human became her favorite, and thus she decided to name her daughter after this fairytale, and the baby girl cooed at her mother happily.

"And you," Surly said as he looked at his red furred son "I think i'll name you... Blake... that was my father's name and... well, I think it fits our little boy just fine."

"I think that's a perfect name." Andie said "Like the others."

"I couldn't agree more." Surly said with a warm smile.

The animals entered the room with Fred's permission in small groups, all who cooed and awed for the triplet babies. Once the last of the group had seen them Fred decided that now was the time to leave the family alone to enjoy each other in peace. He led Annika and the animals away as they bid the couple good bye for now and Surly curled up with Andie, their children safely secure between their bodies, and fell asleep with big smiled on their faces.

'Now this is the life.' Surly thought to himself as he slipped into a pleasant, quiet slumber with his family, already looking forward to a bright new future.

**The End!**


End file.
